Pieces
by agroxneko
Summary: Rachel never expected to find out she's a werewolf, and once the reality of it sinks in, she feels like a monster. Surprisingly enough there's someone unexpected who helps her keep onto the humanity inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the first werewolf fic I've ever done, and I hope you all like it. Anyway, review and tell me what you think and enjoy.

* * *

Rachel thought of herself as pretty normal. Well, as normal as you can get being on the lowest of McKinley's social ladder. It was her senior year though, and Rachel thought things were going pretty well. She had Finn, and the two seemed to be on good terms for once, and Glee Club was doing good, somewhat. As good as it could get with some of its members in the Troubletones.

As she opened her locker, she looked out at the hallway and frowned when she saw Shelby walking down the hall. The two hardly talked since Shelby started working at McKinley and a part of Rachel wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know how. The other part, which was actually most of her really, wanted nothing to do with Shelby. Shelby looked in the direction of Rachel's locker and Rachel quickly turned her head back to the locker.

Rachel didn't understand, Shelby had put so much effort to getting Rachel to meet her, she was willing to play Jessie to make that happen. Rachel started to get angry as she remembered letting Jessie in and having him egg her in the end. She shuddered just thinking about it. In the end, Shelby just abandoned her again, leaving her more hurt than ever before.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh and slammed her locker closed in frustration. A few people around her jumped in surprise, not expecting the loud bang, but she didn't notice. She snuck a glance at Shelby, who was staring right at her, and walked away with a huff.

She needed to get to Glee club, well _her_ Glee club, since Shelby had her own to get to. Rachel sighed as she sank into her seat in the choir room, trying to get Shelby out of her mind. Despite how calmed she looked to everyone about Shelby teaching, truth was she wasn't. Shelby brought back bad memories that she rather live without. Glee Club went as smoothly as it possibly could that day, and she went home feeling normal.

It was the day after that she started to feel strange. She had woken up in a start, sweating and breathing hard from a dream she didn't even remember. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped some of the sweat away and when she turned over to look at the clock she frowned a little. It was in the middle of the morning, and she usually woke up to her alarm.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she kept waking up every hour until her alarm went off. She ended up more tired than usual, but she still used her elliptical, after all, she didn't let anything interfere with her schedule. When she got to school she went straight to her locker and rested her head against it and closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn't until she put her head against the cool metal surface that she realized she was heating up. She frowned as she thought about it, she usually never got sick.

She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she spun around to see Finn sanding in front of her. He had a dopey smile on his face and she straightened up and smiled up at him.

"Hey," Finn said. "What's up?"

"Hello Finn, how's your day so far?" Finn looked confused for a second and shrugged.

"Day's just started, so I don't know."

"Oh, right, well hopefully it'll be good." Finn nodded and Rachel turned back to her locker. After getting everything she needed, she walked to class with Finn.

The rest of the day been tired from the morning and had started sleeping in class. She mentally scolded herself and tried to stay awake for them, but no matter how hard she tried she would put her head down and close her eyes.

By the time it she had Glee Club to go to, she wondered if she had the energy to stay awake during it. She was lost in her thoughts, debating about skipping it to go home and sleep, that when she turned the corner, she hadn't realized there was a person in front of her. She crashed into the person, knocking both of their things out of their hands.

"What the hell, Berry!" Rachel looked up to see Santana scowling down at her. Santana sighed and knelt down to pick up her things, and Rachel quickly knelt down as well and tried to help.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I should have, because really, it is pretty ridiculous of me not to and-"Rachel took a deep breath and cut herself off and rubbed her temple while Santana raised her eyebrows at her. Rachel saw her looking and looked away embarrassedly.

"Well, you seem pretty off…" Santana said quietly, mostly to herself, and Rachel was a bit surprised by the lightness of her tone. It wasn't harsh at all, more like…caring? Rachel frowned as she thought of Santana caring about her, which she didn't think was possible. If anything, the taller girl only stood Rachel because they were in the same club. But that was then, now they were enemies all over again.

"Just watch where you're going next time, dwarf." Santana said coldly, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts, and walked past Rachel. As she did, she made sure to step on Rachel's things and kicked farther away from the shorter girl's grasp.

Santana walked down the hall and just before she entered the room where the Troubletones practiced, she gave one last look to Rachel, who was still on the floor picking everything up. For a second, Santana felt a little guilty, but she quickly pushed the feeling away. She walked into the room, where Shelby was sitting at the piano trying to teach Sugar how to sing decently. Santana winced at the sound of Sugar trying a high note, which sounded more like a bird screeching.

"Ugh, kill me now." Santana said quietly over Sugar's horrible singing. Even Shelby looked like she wanted to strangle the girl. Which, as Santana thought about it, sounded really tempting. Santana thought back to when she was in New Directions, and she may not have gotten every song, but at least Rachel could sing.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. She had stayed awake in Glee Club, surprisingly but by the time she got home she was exhausted. It was strange, she was never this tired before. She just shrugged it off though and closed her eyes and fell asleep easily.

However, just like the previous night, she woke up in the middle of the night. She groaned in frustration and closed her eyes again to try and get sleep, but it was useless. Finally, she got up out of bed and looked out the window and frowned.

It wasn't that warm outside, since it was almost winter, especially at night. For some reason, though, Rachel felt warmer than usual. She sighed and put her forehead to the glass for a few minutes, letting the window transfer all its coldness to her, before going back to bed.

In the end, she barely got any sleep again. The rest of the day she tried not to crash into anyone again, especially Santana. The last thing she needed was Santana yelling at her. She ended up sleeping in all her classes, again, despite how much she tried not to. In one of the classes she shared with Puck, he looked at her worriedly and nudged her shoulder. She growled out at the interruption to her sleep and snapped her head up.

"You okay?" Puck asked, not missing the way Rachel was looking at him angrily.

"Fine." Rachel spat the short response, making Puck raise an eyebrow at her as she lowered her head again. Puck didn't say anything else, but kept watching her closely out of the corner of his eye the rest of class.

As soon as the bell rang, Rachel picked up her things and quickly walked out of the classroom. She had felt Puck's eyes on her during the period and it made her uncomfortable. Plus, she had felt bad about snapping at Puck, and she didn't even know why she did. All she knew was that she was finally getting some sleep and being stirred out of it bothered her more than it should have. It was odd to get angry over something small like that, especially when Puck was just worried about her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and she crashed into another person , bringing all of their things to the floor. Rachel was about to fall back, until she felt strong hands grab her and keep her in place.

"Are you okay?" Rachel looked up to see Shelby holding onto her, looking at her worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," Rachel straightened up and looked down at Shelby's hands. "Could you please, um," Shelby looked down and quickly let go before kneeling down to pick her things back up. Rachel knelt down as well and helped. "I'm really sorry, I should have looked, but I was so lost in my thoughts and tired that I-" Rachel sighed and rubbed her head. "First Santana, now you, who am I going to crash into next?" Shelby smiled silently as she listened to Rachel and when it was clear Rachel wasn't going to talk anymore she spoke up.

"You crashed into Santana too?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, yesterday, and she wasn't very happy after that." Shelby chuckled, at least that explained Santana coming to Glee Club moodier than usual.

"I bet," Shelby was done collecting her things and helped Rachel pick up her books. When they both had their things they stood up and Shelby looked at Rachel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, why do people keep asking me that?" Shelby reached out and put her hand to Rachel's forehead, making Rachel take in a hitched breath and still.

"You're really warm," Shelby stared at Rachel with an unreadable expression. "And you look tired." Rachel took a deep breath. She wasn't used to Shelby touching her like this. Being this…motherly. The bell rang, making both of them jump. Rachel took a step back and brought her books closer to her.

"I-I'm late, I have to go." She looked down and quickly walked past Shelby. As she walked, she didn't have to look back to know Shelby was staring at her, she could feel it.

* * *

Rachel and Shelby didn't cross paths the rest of the day, but every time Shelby saw Rachel she made sure to pay extra attention to her. Which, Shelby found out as she watched her, almost nobody paid any attention to the short girl, aside from a few.

Puck noticed and would look at Rachel with worry in his eyes, Quinn and Brittany would share a look with each other and occasionally watch Rachel from the distance. What shocked Shelby the most was that the last person she'd expect to care did, in fact, care. Santana would watch Rachel nearly all the time, in class and in the hallway. One time Santana caught Shelby watching her, and she scowled before purposely not in the direction of Rachel but Shelby already knew and she didn't miss the look of worry on Santana's face. It was hidden, but Shelby was good at seeing past people's masks, especially at the moment.

Shelby scowled every time she saw Finn, though the boy was supposed to Rachel's boyfriend, he noticed nothing. He didn't have a look of concern on his face like the others and was clearly oblivious to Rachel's odd behavior, making Puck glare at him when Finn wasn't looking.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sat in the middle of Glee Club and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. She closed her eyes as Mr. Schuester started talking about songs to beat the Troubletones. She hadn't realized she fell asleep until she heard her name being called.

"Rachel? Rachel?" She opened her eyes to see Mr. Schuester and the rest of the New Directions looking at her. She blinked and sat up straight in her chair.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester?" She said as brightly as she could.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Rachel gave him the best smile she could muster.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy," She said and he nodded, convinced at her words. "Now, I assume you need song choices, right Mr. Schuester? Because I have plenty." She could hear groans around her, but at least the main people who hated her worry gone, at least.

She somehow managed to stay awake for the rest of Glee Club, and it helped that she was doing most of the talking that day. As soon as it was over everyone shot out of their seats, including Finn, and headed out the door. Finn walked up to her and smiled down at her.

"Hey, Rachel, that was great," He looked at the doorway, then back to Rachel. "Look, I, like, gotta go, so…" Rachel sighed and nodded. Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek before heading out the door like the rest.

Rachel slowly walked out and headed back to her locker. As she was putting away the last of her books, she felt someone walk behind her and she stiffened. She quickly turned around and was met with Shelby.

"Rachel." Shelby said with a smile.

"Shelby." Rachel said warily. The two fell in uncomfortable silence and Shelby took a deep breath.

"There's something different about you, and…" Shelby bit her lip, she really didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together and frowned.

"How would you know if I am acting different?" Rachel asked and Shelby sighed. It was now or never.

"Because I've been there before," Shelby said softly and Rachel looked at her confused. "You've been feeling really warm lately, like you have a cold or something, and you're having trouble sleeping at night. You lose your temper sometimes and maybe even have weird dreams, which you never really remember." Rachel's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"How did you know about that?" Shelby looked around the hallway, thankfully it was empty, and looked back at Rachel.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, and I should have told you soon given the circumstances, but just listen, okay?" Shelby waited until she saw Rachel slowly nod her head. Shelby took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how to explain. "There's a reason for that, which is because you're a…werewolf." Rachel blinked and looked at Shelby.

"Are you insane?" Rachel said loudly. Rachel shook her head, did Shelby really believe that? "Shelby, they aren't real," Shelby rolled her eyes, she was expecting this. "They are fake creatures created by someone years ago. I'm perfectly human and just been having a bad week that you somehow know of."

"Rachel, they aren't fake," Shelby said. "Because I'm one too." Rachel scoffed and shook her head.

"No, that isn't possible. Werewolves aren't real, Shelby. If you truly believe that, then you need help. I have to go." Shelby's eyes narrowed in annoyance, she wasn't crazy. As Rachel turned around and started walking away, Shelby angrily walked up behind Rachel and grabbed her wrist. She harshly turned Rachel around so she was facing her again.

"I'm not crazy," Shelby said harshly, and Rachel was momentarily afraid. Shelby hadn't noticed how hard she was gripping Rachel's wrist, making the smaller girl wince and try to pull away. It wasn't really her fault, Rachel didn't believe her and it was testing her patience, and it was close to the full moon so her emotions were going a little crazy and hard to contain. "Trust me, what you're feeling now, it will only get worse as it gets closer to the full moon, especially for the first turn."

Shelby looked down at her hand still gripping Rachel's wrist and let go. Rachel quickly brought it up to her chest and rubbed it. She looked up at Shelby fearfully and Shelby immediately felt guilty for letting her emotions get the best of her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Rachel was already backing away.

"I-I should go…" She turned around and walked away quickly. Shelby groaned and rubbed her forehead. All she wanted was to warn Rachel, and now the girl was afraid of her. That was not how she planned her talk with Rachel to go. But then again, she never expected to pass on her werewolf genes to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was laying in bed that night, thinking of what Shelby had said. Everything Shelby had guessed was right, and now Shelby said tings would get worse. Rachel shuddered, fearing how worse it could get. She already wasn't getting any sleep at night anymore.

She sat up in her bed and looked over at the calendar she had attached to the wall on the other side of the room. It was odd, it was the middle of the night, or early morning by now, and dark yet she could see thing relatively well. She just chalked it up to getting used to the dark, after all, werewolves weren't real and she was sure she wasn't going to be turning into one.

She looked at the date now and looked for the next full moon, which was in one day. She wondered what else her body will do to her. She bit her lip as she thought of herself being a werewolf and the possibility of it being true. Rachel quickly shook her head, she wasn't a werewolf, and they weren't real.

* * *

The next day Rachel, did, in fact, feel worse. She was exhausted from the night before and she felt like jumping out of her skin at the same time. As she stood at her locker, Finn came up behind her and stood too close for comfort.

"Hey, Rachel." He gave her his usual dopey grin and she just nodded. He frowned, confused that his smile didn't make her give one back. Rachel slowly grabbed her books, scowling because Finn's presence was making her unusually grumpy.

He was standing close to her, too close. She could feel him, feel the way his body was stiff and towering over her. Oddly enough, she could swear she could faintly hear his heart, but that was just crazy to her. But it seemed like his heart was beating like it was nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Rachel, you okay?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I was just going to ask you the same question." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked confused. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." Finn nodded and gave her his dopey grin again. The bell rang and he took her hand, walking her down the hall to her first class. As they walked, she looked down at their joined hands and frowned. She never noticed how much larger his hands were, how her hand fitted uncomfortably in him. As they walked, she noticed she smelled things differently too, looking around, she found the smells were coming from the other students. One smell, though, was the strongest. Turning her head, she inched her face closer to Finn and took a wiff.

"Did you change cologne or something?" Finn frowned and laughed lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing." Finn shrugged and they continued walking. As they walked, Rachel tilted her head away from Finn, she didn't particularly like the smell, and she didn't know why Finn suddenly smelled so bad.

After he kissed her on the cheek she ran inside the classroom and collapsed at her desk. She took a deep breath, but that didn't help much, because she could still smell everyone. As everyone else piled in, the smells became more intense.

Rachel sighed, it was only first period and she already wanted to run away. The rest of the day went the same and Rachel found she didn't really like her new ability to smell others. Especially when she found half of the people in the school to smell bad.

It wasn't until she was sitting in one of the afternoon classes, thinking of how to corner Shelby and ask her questions, not that she believed her or anything, when someone walked in right before the bell. Someone who smelled very good.

Rachel stiffened as she heard the person sit next to her, making the smell beyond intoxicating. Rachel put her hand to her nose and clenched her fist. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Santana sitting lazily in her seat. Of course it would be Santana. Rachel closed her eyes and turned her head away, trying not to think about how good she smelled.

All Rachel wanted to do was to lean closer to Santana and breath in her scent, but she forced herself not to, since she didn't want to look more like a freak than she already was. The rest of the period she couldn't concentrate at all and when the bell rang, she stood up and walked out of the room as fast as she could. If she stayed any longer, Rachel wasn't sure she could control herself, that she wouldn't just throw herself at Santana just to smell her.

She went straight to the first place she thought of, the auditorium. Sometimes, she would sneak in during lunch hours and practice singing. As she walked in, she sighed in relief when she found the auditorium empty as always.

She walked up to the stage and laid down in the middle of it, thinking about how odd her week had been. Rachel thought that maybe Shelby had been telling the truth, after all, too many weird things ere happening lately.

The weirdest for Rachel, though, had to be the heightened smell. Rachel groaned as she remembered everyone's smell and how Finn smelled the worst. But then there was Santana, who smelled so good. A small smile formed on Rachel's lips as she remembered how great Santana smelled. As she thought about Santana, she hadn't noticed the door opening and someone walking in.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel jumped and shot up to a sitting position. She quickly turned her head to see Shelby walking up to her with a smile. Rachel sighed and looked away as Shelby climbed onto the stage.

"How did you find me?" Shelby frowned as Rachel kept looking away from her.

"Well, this is a place I would go if I needed to think."

"Go figure," Rachel said softly, but Shelby heard it anyway. Rachel finally looked up at Shelby and frowned. "Why do I keep smelling things like I'm a dog?" Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"One, werewolves are not dogs, and two, that's part of the transformation. Your sense of smell gets heightened before the full moon. I'm guessing you notice people have a scent to them," Shelby smiled hopefully. "Do you believe me now?"

"No," Rachel said quickly, making Shelby frown again. "I was just asking a question about an odd change in my usual behavior."

"My god you're stubborn," Shelby sighed and knelt down in front of Rachel. "Rachel, stay with me tonight, please."

"Why?" Rachel asked, not liking how close Shelby was.

"Because it's the night of the full moon and I don't want you to go through this alone," Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Shelby held up a hand. "Stay with me tonight, just tonight, to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth." Rachel sighed and stood up and Shelby stood up as well.

"Shelby, I-I…why are you caring so much now?" Rachel shook her head. "Why now? After you abandoned me?"

"I didn't think you needed me until now." Rachel shook her head again and scoffed.

"I always needed you, why can't you understand that?" Rachel said loudly, her eyes full of hurt, and quickly walked past Shelby, who was feeling to guilty and hurt to try and stop her. Hurting Rachel was the last thing she wanted, and it killed her knowing that was exactly what she did.

The bell rang, making Shelby snap out of her thoughts and jump a little. Sighing, she jumped off the stage and walked to her next class. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a chance to talk to Rachel again, it seemed like the girl was doing everything in her power to avoid Shelby.

Shelby hoped Rachel would take up her offer. One of the worst things for a new werewolf was to go through their first transformation alone and scared. Shelby was so caught up with her thoughts of Rachel that she wasn't paying attention in her Glee Club.

"Ms. Corcoren, are you okay? Shelby looked up at Mercedes from her spot at the piano bench and blinked.

"What was that?" Mercedes motion to the music sheets sitting on top of the piano.

"You skipped a note." Shelby looked at the sheets and sighed when she realize she did miss a note.

"I'm sorry girls, it's just, I've had a lot on my mind today. Do you mind if we skip practice today?" Mercedes looked at the other three members and they shrugged.

"That's fine," Mercedes said and the four went to pick up their stuff. As they did, Shelby heard Mercedes mutter something under her breath. "We're not Rachel, after all." Shelby tried to control her temper, reminding herself that it was only because of her heightened senses that she was able to hear Mercedes in the first place. As they piled out of the room, Santana stopped and told Brittany to go on without her. Shelby raised an eyebrow as Santana made her way over to her.

"Do you see Rachel? In, like, class or something?" It was odd that Santana was asking about Rachel, since as far as Shelby could tell, she wanted nothing to do with Rachel.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't each in any of her classes." Santana scowled.

"Damn, I have all her stuff," Shelby looked at her questioningly and Santana continued. "She bolted out of class and left her stuff."

"Oh, well you'll have to give it to her tomorrow." Santana groaned and grumbled to herself as she looked at Rachel's stuff, clearly not wanting to hold it any longer.

Suddenly, Shelby had an idea. She knew Rachel was still choosing not to believe her, and the transformation was going to be hard on her. Since Shelby figured Rachel wasn't going to talk to her, she was still going to need someone to help her get through things.

"Santana, I need you to do something for me." Shelby said as she watched Santana look up at her. Shelby thought about Brittany, and as sweet as the girl was, she didn't think she would be that helpful to Rachel. Plus, Shelby figured Brittany would actually believe Rachel was a werewolf and see her more as a puppy than a bloodthirsty wolf. Then she thought of Mercedes, but then realized as close as the two may have been, now Mercedes was still bitter towards Rachel over the West Side Story play.

That left Santana.

Shelby knew her and Rachel didn't have the best history ever, but Shelby knew that was because of the school's social hierarchy that put Santana on top and Rachel below her. She had also seen the looks of concern cross Santana's face when she was watching Rachel, and Shelby knew she didn't supposedly "hate" Rachel as much as she let on.

"Um, sure, what is it?" Shelby sighed and stood up from her seat.

"Can you keep an eye on Rachel for me, she's going through a lot." Santana looked taken back by the question. She backed up and looked at Shelby like she had grown two heads.

"Me? Why me?" Shelby sighed.

"Because believe it or not, I trust you the most. Just-just make sure she's okay, for me," Santana clenched her fists as she thought about it before nodding. "Thank you." Shelby said and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Santana. Shelby walked out of the building and headed home.

Since her Glee Club ended early, she had a bit more time to prepare for the night of the full moon. She walked in and saw her babysitter, and long time best friend, in the kitchen with Beth. When she saw Shelby walking in, she turned around and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Shelby." Shelby smiled and walked up to Beth in her high chair and picked her up.

"Hey, Vicki, how was Beth today?" Shelby said as she tickled Beth's stomach, making the girl giggle.

"She was great, like always. You need me tonight too, right?" Shelby nodded. Victoria, or Vicki as she insisted on being called, knew that Shelby was a werewolf. She had known since they were little, and had helped Shelby through it as best as she could growing up, which was why she was Shelby's permanent babysitter. Once she had adopted Beth, she realized that babysitters would get suspicious if she left all night for the full moon, every month. Luckily, Victoria offered to babysit Beth those nights, and Shelby couldn't have been more grateful.

"Yeah, here, take her." Shelby handed Beth over to Victoria and walked to her bedroom. She went through her bedroom and grabbed spare clothes and put it in a backpack. As she did her usual routine, she couldn't help but worry about Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and sat up in her bed and looked out the window, noticing it was getting dark. Rachel thought about what Shelby had said, about being a werewolf.

A part of Rachel believed Shelby, she had no choice. Her smell was heightened, just like Shelby had said. She hadn't been getting any sleep at night, and now she felt like jumping out of her skin. The other part, more logical, part thought Shelby was crazy. Rachel was so confused on what to think that she had told her dads that she was going to bed early. Which, of course, was a lie, because Rachel wished she could sleep.

She had started pacing around her room, thinking that she hadn't the time or the darkness outside. Her pacing quickened without realizing it, and she only stopped when a sudden jolt of pain took her by surprise.

She gasped out in pain as she fell onto her knees and grabbed onto the bed sheets as she leaned against the bed. She pulled herself onto her bed and looked out the window. She slowly stood up and took shaky steps toward her window. When she finally reached it, another shot of pain went through her and she fell against the window.

She quickly covered her mouth with her fist and froze. She listened for any movement from her fathers and was glad that there was none. Luckily, tonight was one of those nights where they had to sleep early for work.

She let out a shaky sight of relief and turned back to her window. She opened it, and was surprised she was able to do when her joints hurt. Without thinking of the consequences, she started climbing out of her second story window. She looked in front of her and saw a tree that was somewhat by her window, and jumped to it.

Unfortunately, because the tree wasn't that close, it had to be quiet a jump. She barely made it to the tree, and gripped the first branch she was able to reach. It was a small branch, higher up in a tree, and it snapped when she grabbed it. She felt herself falling onto the branches below her, one by one, until she finally fell onto the ground. She groaned in pain when her back hit the ground and she rolled onto her side and pushed herself up.

Worried that her parents might have heard her, she ran away from the house as fast as she could. Even when she knew her dads couldn't see her anymore, she kept running, only faltering when she felt the joints of pain again, which were happening more frequently now.

Soon, the woods were in sight and she ran in, and kept running farther in the woods. She was so busy running, that she didn't notice the fallen branches and rocks on the uneven ground, and she tripped over them.

She slid onto the ground face first and grunted in pain. This time, she didn't get up. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and her limbs felt even worse. She closed her eyes and laid on the ground, the only sounds were of her loud gasps for air.

Suddenly, the pain came back all at once, and this time it didn't go away. Rachel clenched her fists as she screamed in pain, her body felt like it was tearing itself apart. She pushed up on her hands and feet as her back arched and lifted her head upwards.

She never experienced something so painful and her body reacted on its own. She _felt_ her body changing, starting with her arms and spine. She could also hear her bones cracking and clothes tearing, the only thing left was to see it, but her eyes were closed from the pain.

Finally, the rest of her body changed, and when she felt her face changing, her voice did as well. Her screams became more animalistic, until they started becoming growls. Just as she felt her body dong the last of her changes, she heard herself howl and just before she blacked out, she could have sworn she heard another howl in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like it, considering it's my first werewolf fic ever and I hope I don't disappoint. Here's the second chapter, enjoy and please review.

* * *

Shelby slowly opened her eyes to see the light breaking in through the high trees. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her neck, which was always a little sore from laying on the hard ground. She got up and walked through the woods until she reached a familiar tree and bushes. She knelt down and pushed aside the leaves and twigs until saw her own discarded clothes and a backpack. Finding her clothes had never been a problem for her, well, once it may have been. But now she had gone to the woods so many times that she had it memorized.

After she was dong getting dressed, she grabbed the backpack and stared walking. Every so often, she would stop and sniff the air. She knew Rachel was somewhere in the woods, she just hoped Rachel hadn't woken up yet.

After a bit more walking, since Rachel had gone far deeper in the woods than Shelby had, and it took a while before Shelby finally came to a stop. There was Rachel, naked and curled up in a ball, on the forest ground. She was covered in dirt and her hair was a mess, spread out with leaves stuck in it. Shelby quickly ran over to Rachel and knelt down next to her.

"Rachel?" Rachel stirred and slowly looked up at Shelby.

"S-Shelby?" Shelby smiled and put her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"It's me, come on, you have to change into clothes." Rachel stared at her blankly before putting her head own again and curling into a tighter ball. Shelby frowned and sighed, realizing Rachel wasn't going to move yet.

She slid her backpack off her shoulders and gently picked Rachel up in her arms. She sat down on the floor and put Rachel in her lap. Shelby looked at Rachel, who unconsciously snuggled closer to Shelby for warmth, and sighed.

She reached into her backpack and took out a water bottle and a small hand towel. She untwisted the cap and poured some of the water onto the towel. Once it was wet, the first place she cleaned off of Rachel's face was her mouth, which was covered in dry blood. Shelby remembered the night before, knowing exactly where the blood came from.

* * *

_Shelby ran through the woods, feeling completely free. Usually, she ran with no direction at all, but tonight was different. She ran easily through the trees until she reached a cliff of rocks. She stopped and looked down to the lower ground and saw another wolf, or rather, saw Rachel._

_The wolf had the same medium brown fur as Shelby, and even though Shelby couldn't exactly tell, she suspected Rachel to be smaller than her. The wolf was sniffing at the ground for a few seconds before lifting it head and howling._

_It was a long and loud howl, and Shelby could sense the desperation in it. She thought of silently watching the wolf from afar, but as she watched the wolf whine a little at being alone, she knew she couldn't._

_The wolf was her pup, and she needed to watch over her and protect her._

_Shelby looked back down and just then Rachel looked up and saw Shelby. Their brown eyes locked, and Shelby realized Rachel's eyes were more of a lighter brown. Rachel jumped up with excitement and ran along the cliff until she found a way up._

_As soon as they met up, Rachel nuzzled Shelby, who started licking her. Son Shelby quickly ran off, with Rachel following behind, and they ran for hours. When Shelby finaly stopped running, she looked behind her to see Rachel was gone. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly ran around the woods looking for her._

_Finally, she found Rachel, who had caught a rabbit and was currently stuffing her face in its insides. Shelby growled in disapproval of running off, making Rachel look up and cower a little. When Shelby walked towards her, Rachel backed away, and Shelby looked down at the dead animal. Rachel had completely ripped t open and its insides were spilled. She must have been hungry._

_Shelby picked up the animal with her mouth and walked to Rachel and dropped it in front of her. Rachel looked up at her and Shelby nudged the animal closer to her. Rachel took the cue and started eating it again. Shelby sat in front of her, watching with approval and admiration._

Shelby smiled at the memory as she continued to wipe the blood and dirt from Rachel's face. That was how they spent the rest of the night, hunting animals. Shelby had been good keeping an eye on Rachel, who was too busy having fun chasing animals to notice, but the Rachel still managed to sneak out of Shelby's view. Shelby figured they got separated again near the end of the night, and they changed back before she could find Rachel again.

Just as Shelby was cleaning off the last of the dirt off Rachel's face, Rachel stirred again. Shelby stopped cleaning and watched as Rachel opened her eyes a little bit before closing them again and hid her face in Shelby's chest.

* * *

"Bright…" Rachel mumbled and Shelby laughed lightly. The movement of Shelby's chest made Rachel open her eyes again and look up.

"You get used to it." Shelby said and Rachel frowned as she looked around the woods.

"What happened?" Rachel's voice was croaky and she looked so confused and scared that it broke Shelby's heart. This was what she was afraid of, Rachel being terrified of the wolf inside her.

"You changed into the wolf, like I said," Rachel looked back up to Shelby. "So do you believe me now?" Rachel nodded and Shelby smiled. "Good. I brought clothes for you, by the way." Rachel looked down at her body and noticed she was naked. She blushed as she slid off Shelby's lap and Shelby handed her the backpack.

Rachel opened the backpack and dumped all of its contents on the ground. As she went through the clothes, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Shelby.

"Where's underwear?" Rachel winced at the sound of her voice, it still sounded horrible.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about wearing my underwear," Shelby explained as Rachel slowly put Shelby's shirt on. "I can stop by your house before I drop you off at school." At the mention of school, Rachel's head shot up.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Shelby reached into her pocket to grab her phone, she really had no idea, and hoped it wasn't too late. "I can't be late, that would ruin my perfect attendance and I can't have that happen, and then-"

"Rachel," Shelby said, making Rachel stop talking. "You have about ten minutes, so I suggest you start moving." Rachel nodded and stood up on shaky leg. Shelby quickly stood up as well and held Rachel up as she put on Shelby's jeans.

As soon as Rachel was done putting on the jeans and shoes, the two walked through the woods. Along the way, Shelby had her arms around Rachel as support, despite how much Rachel complained that it wasn't necessary. Soon, they reached a dirt road within the woods, where Shelby's car was parked. Shelby finally let go of Rachel and the two climbed in the car.

The drive to Rachel's house was awkward, to say the least. Rachel hadn't said a word, and Shelby wanted to ask Rachel questions and explain what it meant being a werewolf. Shelby looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. Rachel was leaning against the door, looking out the window.

"Do you remember anything?" Shelby asked, deciding to break the silence. Rachel was silent for a few moments, as if she had to think about it.

"No," Rachel said softly, and was silent again. After a few minutes she spoke again. "You were right." Shelby nodded and frowned when she saw Rachel's house in sight. She really wished she could talk to Rachel about this more. She pulled up to the curb and when Rachel opened the door, Shelby quickly reached out and gripped her wrist.

"You don't have to go to school, have one of your dads call you in sick." Shelby pleaded, and Rachel sighed.

"Shelby, I just woke up naked in the woods with no memory of last night, and I'm a werewolf. School is the last normal thing I have, so I'm going," Rachel looked towards the house then back to the hand around her wrist. "I need you to let me go or I'm going to be late."

Shelby reluctantly let go, and Rachel quickly got out of the car. She grabbed her spare key from its place under the mat and walked inside the house. She quickly headed up to her room and stopped in the middle of it.

Instinctively she looked toward the window and walked to it. It was still open, and she looked out to the tree she tried to climb down and saw the broken branches on the ground. She winced as she remembered falling, which explained why she felt a little sore.

"You have five minutes." Rachel jumped and turned around to see Shelby at the doorway.

"You scared me," Rachel closed her eyes as she calmed her heart, and Shelby watched with amusement. As Rachel walked to her drawer and pulled out underwear for her to wear, Shelby walked to the window and looked out.

"What happened to the tree?" Rachel sighed.

"I jumped out the window and happened to grab a weak branch, and, well, as you can guess, I fell down and knocked some branches off," Shelby furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how painful it must have been. "Done, let's go." Shelby turned around to see Rachel already heading out the door with her backpack, still wearing Shelby's clothes.

Shelby sighed and closed the window and followed Rachel out the door. The drive to the school was just as silent as the drive to Rachel's house, and Shelby broke more than one speed limit to get Rachel to school on time, but neither cared that much at the moment. Shelby wished Rachel didn't want to go to school, but she knew she couldn't force the girl to stay with her. It was just that Shelby was worried about Rachel, after all, finding out you're a werewolf and turning into one wasn't an everyday thing. They reached the school, and when Shelby stopped the car in front of the front doors, Rachel paused.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked, looking down.

"Yeah?"

"I know this may be too much to ask, but, um, I dropped my phone somewhere in the woods and my father would kill me if he knew I lost it and I really did like my beddazled phone, so, um..." Rachel's rant died down and Shelby nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll look for it," Rachel looked at Shelby and gave her a small smile. Shelby smiled back, glad that Rachel trusted her with _something_, and it may not be much, but given where they stood, it was something Shelby would take. Just then the bell rang and Rachel looked back at the school. "Just in time," Shelby reached out and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm not going to work today, so I'll look for your phone. Wait here after school." Rachel nodded, too tired and confused to argue.

"I'll see you later, then." Rachel said, and she got out of the car and walked in the building.

* * *

Much to Rachel's pleasure, she had an easier time concentrating at school, even if it wasn't by much. She didn't exactly feel like she did the day of the full moon, but she didn't feel fully normal again either. Rachel wondered if she would ever feel normal again. Currently, she was walking to class with Finn, who was talking about something that Rachel wasn't paying attention too. She was too busy thinking about her new..."condition" as she liked to call it now. Somehow, it felt less real if she called it that, than saying she was a werewolf. It wasn't until Finn put his large hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, um, Rachel?"

"Yes, Finn?" Finn stood awkwardly in front of her.

"You okay? I mean, you've been quiet."

"I've just got a lot on my mind." Finn nodded and shrugged.

"Okay, but you always got a lot on your mind. I know cuz you talk a lot about them, even when I don't know what you're talking about. It's either that or you're yelling at me..." Rachel suddenly got annoyed. She didn't think she yelled at him that much, except during their on and off situation for the last two years of high school. Without realizing it, she thought of everything he did to her, every time he changed his mind between choosing her or Quinn.

"Whatever," Rachel snapped and Finn took a step back in surprise of her sudden mood change. "I'll just walk to class by myself now, I'll see you later Finn." She stormed past him, ignoring his calls.

"Rachel, wait, what did I do this time?" Okay, so she definitely wasn't completely normal. Apparently, she still had some of the short temper from before the full moon. As soon as she walked in her class, she slumped at her desk and stared at it. After a few minutes she called down and she felt guilty at yelling at Finn, especially since she thought all their bad break-ups and arguing were behind them.

_I guess some things never change..._ She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking up to her desk. Books suddenly slammed onto it with a loud thump and she jumped in surprise. Looking up, she saw Santana.

"Take your crap." She simply said before walking to her desk next to Rachel's. Rachel looked down at her books and frowned.

"What were you doing with my stuff?" Rachel thought about checking them, making sure Santana hadn't done any damage to them, that she didn't do something like writing the horrible nicknames she was used to being called all over her pages. Next to her, Santana rolled her eyes.

"You left them yesterday after you ran out of class." Rachel suddenly remembered and she blushed as she thought about the reason why she let so suddenly.

"You held onto them for me?" Rachel asked softly, shocked that Santana would do that. "Thank you."

"Whatever, don't get used to it." Rachel frowned at the harshness of Santana's words, but didn't say anything. Maybe Santana cared about her more than she let on.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, especially since all Rachel could think about was that she, in fact, a werewolf. Somehow, being some kind of supernatural being made everything a little more...dull in comparison. Still, she tried not to let that get in the way of anything. So she went to Glee Club, like she normally would, but it seemed that let on another chance to become easily annoyed, just like she had with Finn.

"Come on guys, think." Rachel said from her spot in the center of the choir room. Everyone else was pretty unresponsive, letting Rachel do all the work. When Mr. Schuester told them to figure out song choices, no one raised their hand or even bothered to think of _something._ Rachel should be happy, being left to choose all the songs, but she wasn't. Before, she raised her hand, despite every one's groaning, because she wanted to contribute, she loved Glee. Now, she did it because she had to. If she didn't, then no one would, and either way Mr. Schuester would put her on the spot every time, looking at her for help.

"Come on, Rachel, we're all tired." Finn whined from his chair. Rachel groaned and rubbed her head.

"Trust me, no one's tiredness compares to mine at the moment." Honestly she didn't want to think about Glee songs when she had more important things to think of, but she had to.

"You're obviously not that tired to be standing there ordering us." Kurt said under his breath. Blaine frowned and looked at him disapprovingly, while the rest of the club didn't hear. Rachel, though, heard him with her still heightened senses.

"Actually, Kurt, I'm standing here because I'm actually trying in this club, unlike others." Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at Rachel in shock.

"How did you hear that?" Rachel's eyes widened in realization of what she had done.

"I, um," Rachel tried to think of an explanation, but couldn't think of one. She knew Kurt would eventually shrug it off as nothing, but she was afraid that maybe, just maybe, this would be enough for him to know the truth about her. "I'm gong to sit down now." Rachel quickly sat down, feeling Kurt's eyes on her back.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said. "Why don't we call it a day and think of something tomorrow." Everyone quickly got up and filed out of the room, and Blaine said something to Kurt, making him frown but now before walking off.

"Hey, Rachel," Blaine said, making his way to her. Usually Blaine didn't talk to her that much, except when it was about Glee or Kurt, but the few times they did they got along pretty well. Blaine didn't leave behind that tension Kurt always did, nor did he bring any of the drama from Glee with him. "Don't mind Kurt, he's just upset that Mercedes left." Rachel forced herself not to roll her eyes. Of course it's because of Mercedes, and it seemed Kurt always thought Mercedes of a friend than Rachel.

"He probably thinks it's all my fault." Rachel muttered, though a part of her thought it was. Despite what everyone thought, Rachel really didn't want Mercedes to leave. That was why she, a bit grudgingly she admitted, shared the part of Maria with Mercedes. But she ended leaving, and Rachel always beat herself up for it.

"No, of course not." Blaine defended and Rachel smiled.

"Okay, lets just go to rehearsal." Blaine nodded and the two walked to the auditorium, where Artie was already waiting with multiple scripts in his hands. Rachel and Blain walked in, followed by the rest of the cast. As Artie explained the play and passed out the scripts, Rachel zoned out, which she noticed she had been doing that a lot lately. Once Artie was done talking, he dismissed everyone, which Rachel didn't notice.

"Berry!" Rachel jumped and looked up to see only her and Santana was left. She was putting her things away and looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow. Rachel quickly stood up and grabbed her things, all the while feeling Santana's gaze on her. When Rachel turned around and saw Santana still staring at her, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Santana blinked, as if she just realized she was staring.

"Nope." Santana said with a shrug.

"Then please stop staring." Rachel snapped and Santana grinned sadistically.

"Just got distracted by your new clothes, dwarf." Santana then decided to leave, passing Rachel as she did so. "But you look like crap today." Santana muttered and Rachel frowned. Once Santana was out of the auditorium, Rachel looked down at the ground and sighed.

"You will always find something wrong with me." Rachel said quietly. She looked up again and slowly walked out of the auditorium and to the front of the school. She looked out at the parking lot, and was disappointed that she didn't see Shelby's car.

She remembered Shelby telling her to wait for her, so Rachel walked to the wall and slid down it. It was odd, actually talking to Shelby so much for once. Despite the fact that Shelby was teaching at McKinley now, neither of the two had really spoken or seen each other.

The only times they had spoken to one another, it didn't end well. Both times, Shelby had abandoned Rachel, and now she definitely wasn't sure if she recovered from the abandonment. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Maybe Shelby was going to do the same thing. Maybe as soon a Shelby explained what it meant being a werewolf, she was going to walk out on Rachel again, having her alone to deal with being a werewolf.

Rachel couldn't handle that. She got up and walked home, not bothering to wait for Shelby. She wasn't about to let Shelby in only to have her shove her away again. As she stormed home, she didn't notice the car pulling out of the parking lot just then and driving past her.

That night, she sat up in bed and stared out the window. She tried to think of anything from last night, but nothing came. She groaned in frustration and fell back onto her bed. She could try to remember later, she just wanted this freak of a day to be over. She closed her eyes and sleep finally came to her easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, enjoy and remember to review. :)

* * *

Rachel was at her locker, putting away her books. She had finally felt completely normal again; it seemed the affects of the full moon only stayed a day after. As she was at her locker, a part of her thought maybe it was all a dream. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Shelby in front of her, holding out Rachel's beddazled phone.

Maybe not.

"You found it." Rachel said disbelievingly as she took the phone and looked at it. It was covered in dirt, but other than that it was perfectly normal.

"It took me some time, but I did," Shelby said, smiling before becoming serious. "And when I came here to give it to you, you were gone." Rachel looked up nervously at Shelby and looked down when she saw Shelby's frown. She turned around and closed her locker.

"Yes, well, you were taking a long time and I couldn't wait forever, so of course I left," Rachel stood awkwardly in front of Shelby and looked down the hall. "I have to go now, being early to class is important to me." Before Shelby could say anything else Rachel was down the hall and lost in the sea of students.

* * *

Rachel couldn't smell people again. Well, as least not as much as she did when it was the full moon. The first time she really noticed her sense of smell was more to a human level was when Finn was walking her to class. Much to her pleasure, he didn't smell so bad.

The second time she took notice of it was in the class she shared with Santana, who sat next to her. Rachel frowned when she didn't smell Santana, because the taller girl had smelled _really_ nice. Rachel looked at Santana, who sat at her desk looking bored. Santana noticed and scowled at Rachel.

"What?" Santana snapped and Rachel looked away.

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly and Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel sighed and went back to taking notes, making sure not to look in Santana's direction. She couldn't know why she was staring at Santana so much lately, but she blamed her wolf for it. After all, it was her wolf that thought Santana smelled great, not her. And after telling that to herself so many times, Rachel was starting to believe it.

The rest of the day went by as it normally did, and she tried not to think about the wolf inside her. Whether it was because of a new day or Blaine talked to him, Kurt had calmed down and held back any harsh comments. Mostly.

After Glee Club, Rachel walked to the auditorium with Blaine, Mike, and Santana. Kurt had tagged along, talking to Blaine about the actual musical. Mike and Tina were talking as well, though not as much as Kurt and Blaine. They were fin holding hands and saying a few words here and there, sneaking glances at each other all the while. As Rachel watched them from behind, she had to admit she always admired how devoted to each other they were.

Santana was walking behind her, and Rachel could feel the taller girl's stare. Rachel wondered why Santana suddenly seemed so interested I her. Despite how much Santana acted the same, Rachel caught her staring more than a few times. But then again, Santana caught her staring too.

As soon as they made it to the auditorium Rachel stood in the back, making sure to be behind Santana, as Artie talked to all of them. That day everyone started practicing their lines and luckily Rachel didn't have to practice any lines with Santana, but she could still feel the other girl's stare sometimes.

Once practice was done and she walked out of the school to head home, Shelby was already outside waiting for her. Rachel sighed and tried to walk past her, but Shelby reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist tightly, effectively stopping her.

"Shelby, please let me go." Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"No. Rachel we need to talk, and I'm not taking no for an answer this time," Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Shelby cut her off again. "Just today. That's all I'm asking." Rachel thought about it for a few moments before nodding. After all, it was just for one day.

Shelby smiled gratefully and led Rachel to her car. As Shelby pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home, she noticed Rachel looking behind her at the back seat out of the corner of her eye. Shelby bit her lip, knowing what Rachel was looking at. Beth's carseat.

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked softly and Shelby shouldn't have been surprised that Rachel asked.

"Home, with the sitter." Rachel nodded wordlessly and stared for a little bit longer before turning in her seat so she was facing the front. Rachel turned again slightly so she was facing a little bit away from Shelby and had her head against the window.

The rest of the drive was silent and when they got out Rachel was trailing behind Shelby, looking up at the apartment. Rachel followed Shelby inside and soon they were just outside Shelby's apartment door.

As Shelby pulled out her keys again, Rachel started to worry a little. The entire drive to Shelby's house Rachel had thought coming was a mistake. It had first started with seeing Beth's carseat, and only got worse from there.

Shelby had a home and a family that wasn't her own, and now here was Rachel walking into it. She almost felt like an intruder. Sure, Shelby was her mother, but Shelby also explained that she wasn't her mother at the same time. They were practically strangers and Shelby had her own daughter that wasn't Rachel.

Before Rachel could think anymore about running away, Shelby opened the door and looked at Rachel. Rachel sighed as Shelby motioned her forward. Slowly, she walked into the apartment and took everything in.

It was small, but it felt homey. Everything was put away neatly, and Rachel could see pictures on the wall and tables, of Shelby and Beth. Rachel walked into the small living room, too preoccupied looking at the pictures on the wall to notice anything else. She walked to the coffee table in the center of the living room, the only messy part of the house, and picked up a small picture frame. It was of Shelby holding Beth in her arms, smiling into the camera.

Suddenly, Rachel felt hurt and angry all over again. It could have been her in the picture, maybe if Shelby didn't shove her out of her life. Maybe, Shelby could have had both, Rachel and Beth.

"Hey, Shelby." The new and unrecognizable voice startled Rachel, and she dropped the picture frame. It fell to the wooden floor, making it break into little pieces.

"Shit," Rachel swore softly and bent down onto her knees. Just as quickly Shelby was next to her picking up the pieces. "Shelby, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't worry, it's fine," Shelby laughed lightly at the worry on Rachel's face. When Rachel tried to help, Shelby lightly slapped her hands away. "I have this." Rachel sighed and stood up, it was clear Shelby wasn't going to let her help. She took a few steps back and watched Shelby clean guiltily.

"Shelby, is this…?" Rachel looked over to see a tall, pretty woman looking at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Shelby said and the other woman smiled at Rachel.

"Oh my god, Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand and Rachel hesitated before slowly taking it.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Vicki, Shelby's best friend, and I babysit Beth all the time." Rachel nodded and that was when she noticed Beth wasn't around. A part of her was grateful for that, it would make her time with Shelby that much easier.

"How do know my name?" Vicki smiled softly.

"Like I said, I'm her best friend, so she told me all about you." Just then Shelby finished cleaning and walked up to them.

"Everything?" Rachel asked and looked at Shelby coldly, who didn't expect the look on Rachel's face. "Including when Shelby left me after seeking me out?" Shelby looked away guiltily.

"I don't know how I can properly apologize for that, but I _am_ sorry." Shelby said.

"I know, but," Rachel sighed and shook her head. "This was a mistake, I should go."

"Rachel, wait." Shelby reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist. Just then they heard Beth's crying coming from somewhere in the apartment, and Rachel instinctively looked to where the crib was, but Beth wasn't there. She saw Vicki running off to where Rachel assumed was the bedroom. Rachel couldn't take anymore, hearing Beth's cries were more of a reminder that Shelby already had the family she wanted. Rachel pulled her arm from Shelby's grip and ran to the door. Just before she walked out, she turned back to Shelby.

"Look, just- I can handle this…_ thing_ by myself. Just be there for Beth, she needs you more than me." The words made Shelby pause and then Rachel ran off without another word. Just then Vicki walked in and Shelby looked at her uncertainly, making Vicki raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go," Shelby nodded and ran after Rachel. Once she was gone Vicki shook her head and looked down at Beth in her arms. "You have one complicated family." She said as she tickled Beth, who giggled at the action.

* * *

Rachel didn't know if she was being smart, cautious, or just stupid. What she did know, however, was that she didn't need Shelby. She could figure things out on her own, and it was better if she didn't barge into Shelby's life.

She vaguely heard Shelby calling out her name, but she was too busy running to know for sure. She made sure to make twists and turns and even cut through yards so Shelby couldn't follow her. She wasn't paying attention when she was running, and she ended up just blindly crossing streets. It didn't seem like anything to her, until she heard a car coming her way.

She looked over and saw the car, and her body just froze. The car skidded to a stop, just centimeters from her body, and she closed her eyes in relief. The driver came out and Rachel internally groaned when she realized it was Santana.

"Be-Rachel, what the _hell_!" Santana's shouted angrily as she ran to Rachel and stood in front of her. "You could have gotten hit! What were you thinking?" Rachel hadn't seen Santana so mad, not even when she kissed Finn in nationals and Santana was shouting at her in Spanish. She would have answered, too, but she was breathing too hard to do even that. Instead, she stumbled to the car until she got to the hood and slid down to lean against it. Santana calmed down and looked at her worriedly.

"You okay?" All Rachel could do was shake her head, because she was far from okay, and Santana frowned. She got up and walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, and reached in. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for and she walked back to Rachel and held out a water bottle. Rachel took and Santana sat down next to Rachel, watching her drink it. The water stung in Rachel's dry throat, but felt good and she gulped it down. Rachel suddenly chocked on it and started coughing it up.

"Not so fast, idiot." Santana laughed lightly as she rubbed Rachel's back, the last word not sounding as much of an insult as Rachel expected. After her coughing fit was over, she went back to drinking the water, not as fast, while Santana kept rubbing circles on her back. Soon the bottle finished and Rachel put her head on Santana's shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. Surprisingly, Santana didn't say anything and they stayed like that for a long time until Rachel spoke up.

"Thank you." Rachel said softly and Santana nodded.

"No problem." Santana said and Rachel slowly got up on shaky feet, putting a hand on Santana's car for support.

"I should go." Rachel said, but Santana quickly got up and put her arm around Rachel's waist, making Rachel stop in her tracks.

"No way, I'll give you a lift home, you can barely walk." Rachel just nodded, too tired to argue, and allowed Santana to help her to the car. Once Santana got her in safely she closed the door and walked to the driver side. When she got in the car she looked at Rachel, who was slumped against the door and staring blankly at the road in front of her.

Luckily, she remembered where it was from the night Rachel had the party in her basement. As she drove, she looked at Rachel time to time, and was worried how unusually quiet and distant she was. Not to mention Santana almost hit her with her car. Santana may not have always got along with Rachel, but that didn't mean she wanted the girl dead.

"So…" Santana started nervously, trying to get something out of Rachel. "Bad day?" Rachel gave a humorless laugh.

"You have no idea." It was all Rachel said before becoming silent again. Santana bit her lip as she watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye again. She may not have known Rachel that well, but she knew enough to know _something_ was off about her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rachel suddenly asked and Santana furrowed her eyebrows together. Why was she being nice? Santana remembered how tired and off Rachel looked a while ago, and how dirty and more off she came to school, in clothes that clearly weren't hers. Then there was just what happened now.

"I… you look like you could use some help." Santana looked over to see Rachel looking at her blankly.

"You didn't have to help." Santana scoffed and looked back at the road.

"Well I did so stop bitching about it and shut up." Santana snapped, and felt guilty when Rachel did stop talking again. The rest of the drive was spent in awkward silence, and when Santana reached Rachel's house, she wasn't sure if she should be glad or not. Rachel looked out the window to her house and put her hand on the door handle, but didn't open it.

"How did you know I could use some help?" Rachel asked, not looking at Santana. Santana was surprised by the question, and it took her a while to answer.

"Cuz I know the feeling." Santana said with a shrug. Rachel turned her head slightly to look at her.

"And what would that feeling be?"

"The kind when you got shit all going for you and you don't know who to turn to." Santana said softly and Rachel stayed silent for a few moments. When she spoke up again, her voice was barely audible.

"Are you supposed to be the person I can turn to?" Rachel asked and Santana looked at her thoughtfully.

"I can be." Santana wasn't sure why she said that. She had her own problems and didn't need Rachel's baggage too, but seeing the way Rachel looked so… small and lost made Santana want to help Rachel out. And she didn't care that Shelby had been the one that made her notice the changes in Rachel in the first place.

"I… I'll keep that in mind." Then Rachel was out of the car and closing the door behind her. Santana watched until Rachel got inside before driving home, wondering what the hell happened between her and Rachel just then in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last, hope you like it.

* * *

Rachel was on her own. At least, it felt that way, but it was really her own fault. Shelby tried to help her, and Rachel did try to let her help, but being in that house… it was too much. She couldn't handle barging in there, not after everything that happened between her and Shelby. Not after Shelby left her like that.

She probably should have handled it better than how she did, just running away like that. She didn't know what else to do, though, and she needed to leave before she saw Beth. Then she did, she ran, she ran so much that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Then she almost got run over by Santana, which wasn't very pleasant.

Rachel wondered why Santana was being so nice to her. She had been nice before, but never this much. Rachel suddenly feared that this was Santana's new plan to humiliate her. That she was trying to be nice so Rachel could let her guard down, maybe even befriend her, and then break her.

But maybe Santana genuinely cared about her and was really trying to help. Rachel had to admit, the thought of Santana caring about her did feel nice. When she was on the ground with Santana earlier, and Santana had her hand on her back and Rachel had her head on her shoulder, it felt nice and comforting. Rachel knew she shouldn't, but she liked it. She liked the feeling it gave her, the sense of… safety. Which seemed odd, considering it was _Santana_ who made her feel that way. But knowing her luck, Santana was going to go on tomorrow like it never happened.

"Why are people so confusing?" Rachel sighed out, confused over Santana's actions.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel looked up to see Hiram and Leroy staring at her.

"I'm fine." Rachel said as brightly as she could, giving them a big mile before going back to her food. Hiram and Leroy looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Rachel," Leroy said. "You've seen out of it lately, and we want you to know that you can talk to us." Rachel, who was busy eating, stopped her fork midway and looked up at them with her mouth still open. They were both looking at her, waiting, no, _expecting_ and answer.

And really, no one could blame them. Before, Rachel had told them everything. How could she not? Their family motto included honesty. But how can Rachel be honest about the wolf inside her? 'Oh dad, daddy, guess what? I found out I'm a werewolf. Oh, and Shelby? She's one too.' Yes, that would go over real well.

"Okay." Rachel said, and went back to eating her food. Hiram sighed and Leroy frowned, confused by Rachel's response.

"Okay?" Leroy asked.

"Okay." Rachel said again with a shrug.

"Okay…" Leroy said and the two went back to their dinner. Rachel felt guilty for lying to them, but she had to. How could she explain that she was actually a werewolf, and how could she even prove it?

As far as she knew, she couldn't change at will. Not that she would want to, she remembered how painful it was and she was not looking forward to the next full moon. The only way to prove it was to have them to be with her during the full moon, and there was no way she was going to let that happen. She didn't want them to see such a… horrible sight, and Rachel thought it must be as horrible as she thought it was. It felt horrible, feeling all her bones changing, moving, and growing into the shape of the wolf. The sight of it must be worse.

Then there was once she changed, and so far not only did she not have any memory of it, she also had no control. She had no idea how much of her was in that wolf. She looked over at her dads talking to each other. If they were close, could she hurt them? Or worse, kill them? Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and she looked down at her food, but she lost her appetite.

"I'm not very hungry, can I be excused?" Rachel put her fork down and closed her eyes.

"Oh, sure-" Before Hiram could finish his sentence Rachel stood up.

"I think I'm going to bed early too." With that, Rachel walked to her bedroom. She changed and went straight to bed, feeling guilty. She had to lie, she had no other choice, it was the only way to protect them. Rachel laughed humorlessly; she had to protect her family from herself. She was dangerous.

She was a monster.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, but she didn't get up. Instead, she stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to gather the will to get up. After a few minutes she finally got up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. After showering she changed as fast as she could, which, considering how slow she was that morning, wasn't very fast.

Rachel barely got to school in time, with the bell ringing and the hallway clearing out. She guessed she was going to be late, but for once in her life she didn't care. It seemed like the day was excruciatingly long, and Rachel couldn't be happier when the bell rang for her lunch period.

Rachel went straight to the library, the only place she could think of. Since Shelby was no longer an option, Rachel figured the library had books on werewolves. She walked through the isles until finally, near the back of the library, she found a few books on them.

She picked up the first one, a thick book with nothing but words. She furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped the pages, not understanding the words. There was no way she could read it at school, and she thought about bringing it home. Hell, she thought about checking out every single one of the books the library had.

"Do you really think those will help you at all?" Rachel jumped and dropped the book as she spun around. In front of her was Shelby and Rachel sighed. Shelby bent down and picked up the book.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby just ignored her and flipped through the book. As she flipped through the pages she shook her head laughed lightly.

"I've read through this one already," Shelby closed the book and held it out in front of Rachel. "And most of it isn't even true." Rachel glared at Shelby and snatched the book back.

"Well, that means at least some of it is true." Rachel turned around again and looked at the other books.

"Why are you doing this? You can ask me, I can help. I _want_ to help," Rachel didn't answer and Shelby stayed behind her, hoping eventually Rachel would say something, but after a few minutes it was clear Rachel was ignoring her. "Fine." Shelby said softly and stared walking away until she heard Rachel call out to her.

"Shelby?" Shelby stopped and looked at Rachel. Rachel was gripping the book in her hand hard, thinking about her thoughts the previous night. Thinking that she was dangerous, a monster, and she wanted to ask Shelby if she really was as dangerous as she feared. But, she was afraid of the answer she would get.

"Yes?" Shelby asked, hopeful that Rachel was starting to trust her. Rachel looked at Shelby and shook her head slowly.

"Nothing, sorry." Shelby frowned but nodded. Once she was gone, Rachel closed her eyes and slammed her head on the bookshelf repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid," Rachel muttered softly. She should have asked Shelby instead of keeping her mouth shut, but then again, talking about her wolf in public wasn't the best idea ever. Especially with someone like Jacob Ben Israel stalking the student body for gossip to put on his blog.

Rachel sighed and opened her eyes and looked at the book in her hands. She shoved it back in the shelf, and by the time the period was over, she had two different books on werewolves checked out. After the library, she went straight to class, the one she shared with Santana.

Once she was in her seat she looked over at the empty desk in front of her,, thinking about the other day. Rachel thought maybe Santana had completely forgotten about it, and Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart ink a little at the thought of that. She hoped Santana hadn't, because she sure as hell hadn't.

When Santana finally walked in, she didn't even glance in Rachel's direction, and Rachel looked down at her desk sadly. During class Santana didn't say anything, but Rachel could feel her staring from time to time. Once class was over, Rachel took a long time packing her books up, thinking maybe Santana was going to say something after class. However, she was proved wrong when Santana picked up her things and walked out without a word.

Rachel sighed and walked out as well. She should have expected it, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Maybe Santana didn't car that much, at least not as much as she thought, and that disappointed Rachel more than it should.

The rest of the day, Santana didn't talk to Rachel at all and by the time it was time for practice for West Side Story, Rachel was sure Santana had forgotten about yesterday. Or just didn't care, and Rachel wasn't sure which one she preferred.

That night she went home and locked herself up in her room, only leaving to eat dinner, and even then she didn't finish it all. She went back to her room right after and went back to reading the book. Eventually, she leaned back in her seat as she stared at the book in front of her. She groaned and looked at the clock, surprised it was nearly midnight. She looked back down at the book and frowned.

It was pretty detailed, bus she didn't know how much of it was true. Plus, most of the beginning chapters were the history of the myth, and that was pretty useless to Rachel. The rest of what she had read up to was the actual werewolf aspect of it, but not of one that would be of any use to Rachel either. The book explained what people who were bitten turned out like, and Rachel wasn't bitten. Worse, she was born into what she considered a curse.

Rachel growled in frustration and threw the book across the room. She stood up quickly, making the chair roll far away from her des and she walked to her bed. She fell onto it face first and closed her eyes, exhausted and frustrated.

* * *

For the next month Rachel had gotten into the routine of reading some of the books every night and studying the possibilities of it being true. Every day after school she would head straight to her bedroom and stay there, sometimes even skipping out on dinner to read. As she read each night she thought that maybe, just maybe, she didn't need Shelby after all. At school Shelby didn't bother her again and they had gone back to ignoring each other. Santana and Rachel didn't talk again either, and it was almost like everything was normal again.

That Rachel was normal again.

But she was only fooling herself. She could never be normal again, and Rachel could argue that she was never normal to begin with, and her monthly reminder proved that to her. At first she tried to ignore everything, the lack of sleep, the short tempter, but the closer it got to the full moon the harder it was to ignore. Finally, it was the night of the full moon and Rachel didn't know what to do.

She really didn't want a repeat of last month, especially since falling down that tree hurt. She knew she was upset and ignoring Shelby, but she knew when she needed to shove away her pride and ask for help. Usually. She sniffed the air, since her heightened sense of smell was back, and followed the scent of Shelby.

It was after school, so Rachel decided to look for Shelby. She figured after school was the best time to talk about her wolf problem. She kept walking down the halls until she reached the auditorium, and Rachel could hear singing. Santana's singing. She opened the door as little as possible and snuck in.

She made her way to the eats in the back and watched as the four girls performed. Even though Mercedes sang as well, Rachel could only keep her eyes on Santana. She could help but hang off every word Santana sung out, the way her voice sounded.

God, why hadn't Rachel realized how amazing Santana's voice was a long time ago?

Eventually the song ended, and Rachel still stared at Santana. Just then Shelby got up to congratulate and praise them, and the sight of her reminded Rachel why she was in there in the first place. Rachel stood up and made her way to Shelby, and the girls on the stage became quiet as they realized Rachel was walking up to them. Shelby frowned at the sudden shift in mood and when she turned around and saw Rachel her eyes widened.

She knew it was the night of the full moon and the fact that Rachel was going to her made her happy. And glad. She was hoping Rachel would come to her, and now, here she was. However, her happiness was short lived when Mercedes spoke up.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes had a scowl on her face, looking annoyed. You were spying on us, weren't you? Typical Rachel Berry." Rachel didn't like Mercedes' tone, and the fact that it was the night of the full moon made things worse. She glared at Mercedes in a way no one had seen before, making Mercedes take a step back. Rachel growled and took a threatening step forward. Shelby quickly stepped in front of Rachel and held her back and Rachel began struggling against her hold.

"Typical me? What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel's voice seemed to go an octave lower and Shelby tightened her grip on Rachel. She knew if Rachel got loose she would be in Mercedes face, and Shelby saw the probability of Rachel getting violent very quickly.

"It means you don't care about anyone else, you do whatever to get your solos. You're selfish, no wonder no one likes you." Mercedes said harshly, though she was slightly cowering behind the other girls. Rachel growled out and tried to charge forward, but luckily Shelby was stronger than her. Shelby had enough and leaned close to Rachel's ear.

"Calm down." Shelby whispered lightly before looking behind her to the Troubletones. "It's getting late, you girls should go," They seemed to be frozen in shock by the turn of events and Shelby groaned. "Go," She snapped harshly and they walked to their things. As they did, Shelby turned back to Rachel. "Hey, calm down. Just breath, everything's fine." Rachel finally stopped struggling and she was panting, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Bye, Ms. Corcoren," Brittany said cheerfully and walked to Shelby and Rachel. "See you later, Rachel, hope you have a better day tomorrow." Brittany smiled and patted Rachel's head, making the smaller girl look up at her in surprise. Brittany smiled at her and Rachel gave her a shaky smile back.

Brittany gave Rachel's head one last pat before walking out, Mercedes followed after, glaring at Rachel. Rachel tried to lunge forward again, but Shelby still had her arms around her holding her back. Right behind Mercedes was Sugar, who gave a tentative wave at Shelby and Rachel, and Shelby nodded at her while Rachel still glared at Mercedes. Finally, Santana was the last one to leave, but just as she reached Rachel, she paused and looked at her.

"You okay there, berry?" Rachel looked from Mercedes to Santana; surprised Santana would actually stop and ask. She gave her a tight nod, but Santana stared at her disbelievingly. "You look like you're ready to eat her." Santana mumbled and started walking away.

"She'd probably taste like tater tots." Rachel mumbled, not really thinking about her words. Santana stopped wlaking and looked back at Rachel.

"Like tater…" She grinned and broke out laughing. Rachel realized what she said and blushed.

"D-did I say that out loud?" Rachel hadn't menat to be rude, it was just when Santana mentioned eating her mind automatically went to what Mercedes would taste like. Then she remembered Mercedes eating tater tots and she couldn't help the thought that formed.

"Hell yeah you did." Santana said, laughing all the while. She walked out of the auditorium, laughing all the while. She left Rachel and Shelby in the auditorium and headed to her locker, where Mercedes, Sugar, and Brittany were waiting.

"I thought we could leave together." Brittany said with a smile when Santana came up. Santana nodded and as she put her books away she looked at Mercedes, who still looked upset.

"Nice job pissing Berry off." Santana said as she closed her locker.

"I didn't know she'd act like _that_. That girl has major issues." Mercedes shook her head and walked away with Sugar following after, talking about something of her life that Santana honestly didn't care about. Santana looked over at the auditorium, thinking of how angry Rachel looked.

"Looks like there's a lot we don't know about her." Santana said softly.

"What?" Brittany's voice snapped Santana out of her thoughts and she looked at the tall blonde , who was giving her a curious smile.

"Nothing, Britt." Santana said and the two headed out of school. Santana thought was going to be the end of their discussion of Rachel, but she was proven wrong when Brittany spoke up.

"Rachel's been off lately." Brittany said as they got in to Santana's car and Santana shrugged.

"I haven't noticed." Santana said and Brittany frowned.

"Yeah you have, I've seen you watching her," Santana froze. Had she been that obvious? But then again, Brittany had been a pro at reading people. "I think it's cute." Brittany said happily and Santana sighed.

"I'm only watching cuz Ms. Corcoren told me to." Santana said quickly.

"But you've watched her a lot before then too," Brittany pointed out. "I know you like her more than you let on."

"What?" Santana would have turned completely to Brittany if it wasn't for the fact that she was driving. So instead she tried to keep her voice under control and stare at the road. "Hells no. I don't care about the midget." That's right, she was only looking out for Rachel because Shelby told her to, nothing else. It wasn't like she actually _liked_ Rachel. She didn't, and she was only doing this because she had to and was a _little_ worried. That was all.

* * *

"Are you calm now?" Shelby and Rachel had stayed in the auditorium, with Shelby rubbing Rachel's back to get her to calm down. Rachel let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Shelby smiled and continued to rub Rachel's back.

"That's what I'm here for," Rachel groaned and pulled out of Shelby's grip to sit on one of the chairs. She leaned forward and hid her face in her hands, making Shelby frown. "What's wrong?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rachel let out a humorless laugh.

"This," Rachel said, looking up at Shelby. "Being a werewolf, being a… a _monster_ and dealing with the affects _every _month." Shelby sighed and knelt down in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, listen to me, you're not a monster-"

"I am!" Rachel interrupted loudly. "Why else would I want to… to _hurt_ Mercedes like that? I never did before but she made me so mad and all I could think about was getting back at her, hurting her, and I wouldn't have cared. Yesterday I thought my wolf… that _I _could actually kill my dads. I _am_ a monster. I was born a monster." Rachel raised her hands to cover her face again, but Shelby took a hold of them.

"Rachel, look at me," Rachel sighed but did. "You're not a monster, you just not in control of your wolf yet. But that's why I'm here, if you let me in and help you."

"A-are you going to abandon me again?" Rachel asked softly and Shelby smiled, reaching up and running her hand through Rachel's dark hair.

"Never again." Rachel nodded and bit her lip.

"Then… maybe one day I can trust you completely, but it'll take time…" Rachel thought back to her thoughts, of Shelby abandoning Rachel once the first transformation had happened, and realized Shelby was still here, caring for her. Maybe she could let Shelby in, like she always wanted. But it wouldn't happen overnight and they both knew that.

"I'll take that," Rachel gave her a small smile and Shelby pulled out her phone, looking at the time. "We have to go."

Rachel nodded and followed Shelby out the school and to Shelby's car, and that was when Rachel realized she hadn't been taking her car to school very often anymore. Lately Rachel had been walking, trying to get thoughts out of her head that way or to think. Before Shelby started drving, she turned to Rachel.

"Is there any way you can stay with me tonight?" Shelby asked. She really didn't want Rachel to be alone in the night of the full moon again.

"I guess I can lie to my dads, say I'm staying at Kurt's this weekend with Mercedes." Shelby nodded and drove Rachel to her house. Surprisingly, Rachel found it was easy to lie to her dads, and they completely believed her and Rachel didn't blame them, before she would never lie. Before _this_ happened she was honest. Now honest was the last thing she had to be.

As she was in her room packing for the weekend, she looked over at the books on her desk. After the weekend she probably was going to read them again, after all, she need Shelby for this, but maybe she wouldn't need Shelby for everything else.

She quickly shook her head and finished packing. After saying goodbye to her dads she got back outside, where Shelby was still parked a little bit away from the house. The ride was silent, the only sounds were of Rachel fidgeting in the car seat. Shelby looked over from time to time and rubbed Rachel's arm with one hand.

"Almost there, hold on." She said, knowing how close they were to changing into the wolf they were. Rachel let out a small whimper as all her senses were heightened and she felt like ripping out of her skin. Instead of driving to her apartment, Shelby kept driving to the woods and Rachel was glad Shelby already was prepared. She just really wanted to get out of the car, it was suffocating in there.

Eventually they reached the familiar dirt road, and when Shelby pulled the car to a stop, Rachel flew out of the car. Shelby got out more patiently, holding her own bag and Rachel's. They walked far in the woods until Shelby found a good spot.

"Put your clothes in my backpack," Rachel nodded and stood awkwardly as Shelby started taking off her shirt. "What's wrong?" Shelby asked when she noticed Rachel wasn't undressing.

"You'll see me naked…" Shelby laughed lightly.

"Rachel, I'm your mother, and I've already seen you naked." Rachel blushed and slowly took off her shirt and the rest of her clothes. Once they were naked, Shelby put all of their clothes in the bags and hid it. Then they waited. Rachel looked over at Shelby, who seemed calm. Shelby noticed her staring and gave her a small smile. Rachel gave her a shaky smile back, waiting and fearing the inevitable pain that was about to come.

Finally, it did. The jolts of pain came back, sending Rachel to the ground. Then she felt and heard her bones cracking and changing all over again. Then she heard her screams become animalistic again and she knew her transformation was almost over. Only this time, she hoped she could remember some of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've updated, but I finally got to it, so here's the next chapter which is mostly of just Shelby and Rachel's relationship with a little bit of Puck and it's a little bit longer than the last. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to update. Until then, here's the chapter and please review! :)

* * *

Rachel was woken up that morning buy the feeling of something we wet rubbing her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at Shelby, who again was up and dressed before. Shelby smiled at her as she continued to wipe off Rachel's face. When she was done, she quickly put it away before Rachel could see it.

Rachel sighed, not thinking much of it, and pushed herself up on her feet with the help of Shelby. As Rachel slowly changed into clothes, she noticed how dirty her body was. She frowned at the sight of it, and tried to ignore it as best as she could.

Once she was done changing she followed Shelby to her car. The drive there was silent, mostly because Rachel was trying to remember last night. All that came to her was bits and pieces Rachel remembered running through the woods, but that was it.

They finally reached Shelby's apartment and Rachel slowly walked back in, sighing when she saw all the pictures around the room. Vicki was already awake in the living room playing with Beth, and looked up when they came in.

"Hey, Rachel, how'd it go?" She asked softly and Rachel smiled.

"Well, I suppose It's still hard to remember things though." Vicki looked at Shelby quickly with an unreadable expression before smiling back at Rachel.

"That's good, I don't know what it's like being a werewolf, but you got Shelby."

"That's right," Shelby said, rubbing Rachel's shoulder. Rachel gave her a stiff nod, she didn't know how much she could trust Shelby. "Well, let me show you your room," Shelby led her through the apartment to a spare bedroom. It was small and bare except for the bed and dresser. "It's a little small..." Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"It's fine," Rachel said and turned around to face Shelby. "After all, I'll only be here the weekend." Shelby nodded and the two stood awkwardly in silence.

"Well, I'll let you shower first, the bathroom's next to your room." Shelby said, pointing to it, before shutting the door and walking away.

Rachel sighed as she sat on the bed and looked around the room. She didn't think she'd ever be spending the weekend at Shelby's house, and it seemed unreal. She would say that the fact that she was a werewolf seemed unreal to begin with, but she already got past that and accepted what she was, sort of. If figuring it out and calling herself a monster was called accepting it.

She got up and went through the duffel bag she had brought with her to the room and grabbed spare clothes. As she walked out of the bedroom, she saw Shelby and Vicki whispering to each other in the living room. She wondered what they were talking about, but she was too dirty to think much about it and all she wanted was a long shower.

* * *

"She seems to be taking everything pretty well." Vicki said and Shelby sighed.

"I don't know, Vicki, this is the first time she really let me help her out."

"At least she did." Shelby looked over to the bathroom, where the sound of the shower running was heard.

"I'm worried about her. She let me help but she hasn't let me in, and I don't know what she feels about being a werewolf." Vicki smiled and patted Shelby's leg.

"Give her time, Shelby." Shelby frowned but nodded. She didn't blame Rachel for not letting her in, and Shelby blamed herself for all the times she abandoned Rachel.

* * *

When Rachel got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the mirror. She wiped away the mist and looked at herself, _actually_ looked at herself. Rachel was paler than usual, and she had serious bags under her eyes, probably from all the nights she stayed up reading and the bad sleep she was getting.

Rachel slowly unwrapped the towel from her body and stared at it. She was skinnier, dangerously so, and Rachel knew that was from all the times she skipped out on food. She looked sickly. Yet, she found herself not caring. She looked away and changed into her spare clothes, jeans and a shirt, and found that they were big on her. Sighing, she realized that her skirts wouldn't do anymore, they would just slide off and she didn't have any belts.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked to the living room, where Shelby was sitting on the couch playing with Beth. Shelby looked up and smiled at Rachel.

"Where's Vicki?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"She went home," Shelby said and Rachel nodded. "I'm going to take a shower now, watch Beth." Shelby held Beth out to her and Rachel hesitated before taking her in her arms. Beth whined a little at Shelby letting go of her and continued as Shelby walked away. Rachel looked at her, unsure of what to do to stop the cries. Finally, Rachel started bouncing her on her lap, and Beth looked up at Rachel.

"Hey, Beth," Rachel said. "I guess I'm your big sister." Beth smiled at her and Rachel smiled back. Maybe being in Shelby's apartment and seeing Beth wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Beth started fidgeting in Rachel's arms, so Rachel put her down and watched Beth crawl to her toys. Beth looked back at Rachel and Rachel smiled as she got down on the floor next to her.

"Okay, Beth, let's play." Beth gave her a toothy smile and Rachel played with Beth. She had been busy watching and paying with Beth that she hadn't noticed Shelby was done with the shower and was walking in the room.

Shelby watched the scene with a smile. As she watched the two together, she hoped even if Rachel never trusted her, at least she would let Beth in and love her like a sister. Beth threw a block inShelby's direction, and when Rachel looked over at it, she saw Shelby. Shelby laughed lightly and picked up the block and walked to Beth. She knelt down and gave it to her before turning to Rachel.

"Hey," Shelby said lightly. "Everything's going to be okay." Rachel scoffed.

"I hope you're not talking about the monster of a werewolf I am, because it's most certainly not okay."

"You're not-"

"A monster, I know," Rachel said and stood up. "But I can never _not _feel like one." Shelby stood up.

"I can help you control your wolf, to let her out and keep her under control at the same time. If you let me." Shelby looked at Rachel and after a few moments of nothing, Rachel slowly nodded.

"Great," Shelby said in relief. "Now we have to actually talk about your wolf." Shelby said, glad Rachel let her help more, if only for the moment.

* * *

Rachel groaned as she sat on the couch, listening to Shelby. The first thing out of Shelby's mouth had been that she was going to keep a close on Rachel from now on, especially on the night of the full moon.

When Rachel tried to protest, Shelby quickly told her it was for her own safety. She told her it was better to prepare early for the moon, and always go deep in the woods. She also told her that as each transformation happened she would remember more of the nights of the full moon. That, Rachel was glad for. She hated not knowing what had happened during those nights, and she was always afraid she hurt something or worse, _someone_.

Then Shelby just said she'd have to get used to the affects of the full moon, which Rachel didn't think was very helpful. Plus, she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it.

"How do you know so much?" Rachel asked. She guessed Shelby knew more too, but was holding back for now.

"When my wolf was awaken and I transformed for the first time, I had my parents to help me out." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Were your parents werewolves too?" Rachel asked and Shelby chuckled.

"Of course, it's genetic for us, that's how you're one too," Rachel blushed embarrassingly, thinking it was a stupid question. "Both my parents were werewolves."

"So, technically, you're a purebred." Rachel said, trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"I don't really see it like that, but technically, yes I am." Shelby didn't really care how much of the werewolf genes were in people, all she cared was that they were either born that way or not.

"So...does that make me a halfbreed?" Rachel asked. "I doubt one of my fathers are a werewolf..." Shelby nodded. She had met them before, to do what was needed to be done to give Rachel to them, and she was a werewolf long enough to know how figure out if people were werewolves or not, which they weren't, and she didn't think Rachel would come out as one.

"And it's probably because I'm a "purebreed" that it was passed down on to you." Shelby said with a shrug. From what Shelby understood from her parents, werewolf genetics were stronger than human's, especially if the werewolf was born into it instead of bitten. Still, she had never expected to pass it onto to her child, or maybe she had been hopeful Rachel wouldn't be born like her. Or maybe it was just that she needed the money that she was blinded of the possibility that Rachel would, in fact, be born a werewolf. "So technically, yes, you're a halfbreed, and that's why you're going to need my help."

"Why's that?" Rachel didn't think that because she wasn't a purebred like Shelby meant anything. Also, although Rachel was glad for Shelby's help, she didn't think she was going to need a lot of it. She was always fine doing things on her own, and she was fine the month after her first transformation.

"I'm better at controlling my emotions and strength, and I've had help from my family of all werewolves. You, on the other hand, aren't in control of anything and you're going to underestimate your new strength. You can't even keep your wolf in check on the nights of the full moon. You're practically just a puppy." Rachel scoffed.

"I'm not a puppy." Rachel said defiantly, pouting a little and making Shelby grin.

"You're wolf definitely is, and you're wolf _will _listen to me."

"Why?" Shelby sighed.

"Because I'm the alpha and I can overpower you anytime," Beth, who was forgotten about in the entire conversation, started crying from her spot on the floor. Shelby quickly walked over and picked her up. "I need to feed Beth, I'll make you something to eat." Now that Shelby mentioned it, Rachel realized how hungry she really was.

"I'm Vegan." Rachel said quickly and Shelby stopped and looked at her.

"You are?" Rachel nodded and Shelby looked at her kitchen, wondering if she had enough ingredients to make a decent vegan meal. It didn't help that Beth was crying the entire time she was thinking, making her head hurt. "Rachel, feed her while I look for food for you." Rachel nodded and followed Shelby to the kitchen.

Shelby handed her Beth and placed the food on the table. Rachel sat down and started feeding Beth the baby food, which she eagerly ate. As Rachel fed her, she watched Shelby look through her kitchen for something to make and she felt guilty.

"You don't have to," Rachel said and Shelby looked at her. "Food, I mean. You don't have to make me something."

"And let you starve?" Shelby walked to her. "I'm going to buy food, stay her with Beth."

"I can go buy myself some food somewhere and-" Rachel tried to protest but Shelby cut her off.

"No, Rachel, I'm going to get you food." Rachel stopped protesting and nodded instead. Shelby smiled and ruffled Rachel's hair teasingly. "Be a good puppy and watch Beth while I'm gone." Rachel pouted and opened her mouth to protest being called a puppy, but Shelby was already heading out the door. She simply closed her mouth and concentrated on Beth. Soon, Beth was done eating and was calm in Rachel's lap. Rachel sighed and walked back to the living room, where all the toys were, and placed Beth on the floor.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Beth." Rachel said softly as she watched Beth play. Beth was completely human. She would never have to face painful transformations ever month for the rest of her life, or face the reality of being a monster.

Rachel reached out to Beth, and the small girl saw her hand coming and grabbed on to one of Rachel's fingers and smiled at her. Rachel couldn't help but smile back and giggle a little, even as Beth was starting to chew on her finger.

Rachel suddenly frowned, thinking of her own teeth. She wondered if her regular teeth were any stronger or sharper, but she didn't' worry about them. No, she was worried about her sharp canine teeth.

They could easily cut into skin, easily kill someone. Her thoughts suddenly turned dark. She had no control over her wolf, what if she turned in her own home when her dads were home? Or worse, around Beth? No, Shelby would let that happen, right?

Rachel flinched away from Beth and scooted far away from her. The sudden movement slightly startled Beth, but she quickly got distracted by the toys again. Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The rest of the time she watched Beth from afar, not trusting herself to get too close.

Shelby came in rather quickly, and when she saw Rachel sitting as far form Beth as possible, Shelby raised an eyebrow but didn't' say anything. As she made dinner for her and Rachel, she watched her two daughters out of the corner of her eye.

Rachel, despite still being out of Beth's range, was carefully watching Beth with a small smile on her face. Eventually, as Shelby was serving the food, Beth started to get fussy and Rachel looked distraught. As Beth cried Rachel starred rubbing circles on her back awkwardly and Shelby couldn't help but laugh lightly at the scene.

"Let me take her, you go eat," Shelby said as he walked to Beth and grabbed the small girl in her arms. Rachel nodded and walked to the table. She sat down and watched Shelby cuddle Beth close to her chest and make soft shushing noises. Eventually Beth fell asleep and Shelby put her back in her crib. When she walked to the table she smiled at Rachel. "Sorry, it's time for her nap." Rachel nodded and looked down at the plate and took a small bit, surprised that it was actually pretty good.

To say eating breakfast, or lunch, Rachel had no idea what time it was, was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She fidgeted in her seat and ate as quickly as she could, the silence being too much for her to take.

After seeing Shelby caring for Beth, the feeling of trespassing on their private lives came back. When she was done, she quickly excused herself and walked to her room. She closed the door behind her and collapsed face first on the bed. As soon as she hit the bed, she frowned. It was smaller and harder than her own and she punched the pillow in frustration.

It wasn't fair, what she was thrown into. And she couldn't change a thing.

* * *

Much to Shelby's disappointment, Rachel had stayed in the spare room as much as possible for the rest of the weekend. Rachel thought she needed some space, and in the bedroom given to her seemed like the best place at the moment. She needed to think. So as she stared at the white ceiling, she did, and she came to one conclusion.

She needed to push everyone away from her so they can be safe.

It was the only way she knew how to protect everyone from her. Before, even after she changed for the first time, she thought that maybe it was a dream, or that she could get through it by being normal. But now she knew that wasn't the case. Now she could only think about what they didn't know, that she was a monster, and nothing Shelby said could make her think otherwise. It was simple, really, monster hurt people, kill even, and Rachel couldn't hurt anyone. She didn't want to kill anyone, and she was afraid she would slip up and eventually do it.

So she stayed locked up in that room, as if she could somehow lock her wolf in there and when she left it wouldn't follow her. But she was just fooling herself, again. Even when Shelby tried to get her out of the room to talk about her wolf, Rachel refused and stayed in there. The few times she did come out, and Shelby would ask how she was feeling, Rachel would just say "fine" and go back to her room.

But Shelby knew she wasn't fine, she was far from it. She could tell every time Rachel came out of that room, looking more lifeless each time. What was worse was that Shelby couldn't connect with her at all, it was like she was talking to a wall. And that worried Shelby. Rachel was full of life, even when she was bullied, even when Shelby hurt her she still had her head high and didn't let it show. But now, Rachel let _everything_ show and it was a pitiful sight.

And that was how the weekend ended, and Shelby didn't know what to do. Shelby walked to the door of the bedroom, which was wide open, and watched as Rachel packed her clothes back in her bag. Shelby sighed and knocked on the door, making Rachel turn around slightly.

"Can I come in?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged before going back to packing everything back in. Shelby frowned, but took that as a yes and walked in. She stood next to Rachel and once the short girl was done, the two stood next to each other in silence.

"I wish I got to talk to you more this weekend." Shelby said quietly and Rachel shrugged again.

"I don't know what we could have said, besides, we see each other in school, even if we don't talk." Rachel said quietly and became silent again. Shelby frowned and shook her head.

"That's not the point. It's just with you in your room and the few times you weren't you-"

"I get it, it's my fault," Rachel snapped and sighed. "Like everything else." Rachel said quietly, mostly to herself.

"That's not how I meant it." Shelby said. She really didn't want for it to come out as if she was blaming Rachel. She didn't blame Rachel at all, if anything, she blamed herself.

"Whatever." Rachel said and Shelby looked at her worriedly. Her shoulders were slumped a little, as if there was a weight on them that Rachel couldn't keep holding up. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was unkempt. Rachel was also more cold and distant, and Shelby just wanted to make it all go away. Make all of Rachel's pain go away and tell her everything would be fine.

But things never worked out like that. Especially for them.

Before Shelby could say anything, Rachel was already leaving the room. Shelby quickly walked after her, trying to be quiet with Beth sleeping in the living room. When Rachel reached the door, Shelby put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Surprisingly enough, Rachel didn't resist, instead she allowed Shelby to move her around, like she was some kind of doll.

"How are you getting home?" Shelby asked, remembering that she had been the one to drive Rachel to her apartment. She could easily grab Beth and drive Rachel home, if Rachel would let her.

"Walking," Rachel said and Shelby furrowed her eyebrows. Walking? Rachel may be a werewolf, but she wasn't superhuman, and Shelby's apartment was quiet a distance from Rachel's house. "Bye." Rachel said before turning around and opening the door before Shelby could say anything else. Rachel was in too much of a hurry that she didn't see that there was already someone in front of the door, and she bumped in to the person.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up and saw it was Puck she crashed into.

"Noah?" Rachel took a step back and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" The commotion woke up Beth, and she started crying. Both Puck and Shelby immediately looked at he direction. Shelby walked to the crib, and Puck gave Rachel a small smile as he walked past her and to Beth as well. Rachel watched the two stand close and calm Beth down, feeling out of place.

"Well, bye." Rachel said awkwardly and they looked up to see her leaving.

"Rachel." Shelby said sadly, but it was too late, Rachel was gone. Shelby sighed as Puck looked between Shelby and the space Rachel was at.

"What's up with Rachel?" Puck asked. He hadn't known Rachel saw and talked to Shelby, since at school they practically ignored each other.

"Puck, do me a favor, drive Rachel home." Puck furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's not driving herself home?"

"No, she's walking," Shelby said. "You and Rachel are close, right?" Puck frowned. They _were_ close, once. He would go to the girls bathroom and talk with her if she needed it, he didn't care. She was one of his closest friends and he would do anything for her. But then he saw Shelby more, and Beth, and he started feeling something for Shelby, and things between him and Rachel got… complicated.

"Sort of." He finally said.

"Look, can you just drive her home, she can't have gone far." Puck slowly nodded, not sure what kind of family mess he walked in on. He walked outside and looked down the road and saw Rachel walking and frowned. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie, and had her hands in the pockets and was staring at the ground. He didn't even have to talk to her to know something was wrong. He quickly got into his car and drove to her. He slowed down the car and opened the windows, leaning over the seat to talk, but Rachel beat him to it.

"You can go, Noah. I'm fine walking." Rachel said, not even looking up at him, and Puck was surprised she knew it was him.

"Come on, Rachel, Shelby doesn't want you walking home." Puck tried and Rachel scoffed.

"Shelby? So you're on a first name basis with her? How close are you two, exactly?" Puck stuttered a little bit, not expecting the question.

"It doesn't matter," He said and Rachel scoffed again. "But she doesn't want you walking home."

"Tell her _I_ want to walk home. Besides," Rachel said. "You're only doing this for her, not me, so leave me alone."

"I don't want you walking home either." Rachel sighed.

"I doubt you _really_ want to give me a ride." Rachel didn't think anyone in the club liked or even cared about her anymore. First, they hated her because of Finn's kiss in Nationals, then, half of the club left and Rachel was sure they all hated her for that too.

"I do, c'mon, you're my friend and I want to give you a ride." Rachel stopped and Puck quickly hit the brake, making the car jerk to a stop. Puck watched as Rachel still looked at the ground, as if she was thinking about it, and finally looked up at him.

"Really?" Puck frowned at the desperation in Rachel's voice. He was used to hearing the confident voice Rachel always had when she was doing anything, really, and didn't care who disagreed with her.

"Really, so," Puck leaned over a little bit more and opened the passenger door. "Hop in." Rachel nodded and did as told, and as Puck drove he looked at Rachel out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel was unusually quiet, and it worried Puck. The times he drove Rachel to places, whether they were dating or not, Rachel would always start talking about something, anything. Puck never really minded, Rachel was always happy talking and he was happy listening. But now, the silence from her was louder than any time she was talking.

It wasn't just her newfound silence that unnerved Puck, either. He could see how… drained she looked. It was like he was looking at a ghost of her, and _that_ scared Puck. The fact that Rachel looked like she was giving up on life was one of the worst things he had ever seen.

"Hey," Puck said. "You okay?" Rachel shrugged.

"Fine." Rachel said and fell silent again.

"You and Shelby looked pretty close." Puck tried again, hoping to get some kind of response from her.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked, frowning. She knew Shelby was trying to help, but she didn't think they were _that_ close. They were still practically strangers.

"I don't know, you were at her place and she was really worried about you." Rachel sighed, thinking that Shelby was only worried about her because she was a werewolf. That was the only reason, and if she wasn't, they would still be ignoring each other.

"I guess." Rachel said and the two fell back into silence again. Puck finally reached Rachel's house and he put a hand on her shoulder before she could leave.

"You still have my number?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Puck nodded and removed his hand.

"Cool, well, you can call me, you know," Rachel looked at him, confused, and he sighed. "If you want to talk about anything, you can call me." Rachel finally understood and nodded.

"Okay."

"You don't have to go through things alone, ya know." Puck said softly as Rachel opened the door. Rachel simply got out of the car, pretending she didn't hear him. As far as she knew, she did. She had Shelby, if only for a moment, and if she didn't one day, she didn't want to bring anyone else down with her.

She'd rather be alone than to let other people see who she _really_ was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, and all the other chapters are going to uploaded pretty quick now that I've transferred files to my new computer. That is, if procrastination and laziness doesn't get to me.

* * *

It seemed Puck really meant what he said, because when Rachel woke up that morning and checked her phone, she saw there was a text message from him. She supposed she should have been happy that he really did care about her as a friend, but she didn't. Because she already decided and Shelby's house she couldn't let anyone close to her, that it would be safer. After all, she was dangerous.

She ignored the text and left for school. When she went to her locker, Finn was already there. As well as Puck. Rachel groaned as she slowly walked closer, watching as Finn looked at Puck suspiciously and Puck just ignored him, texting on his phone.

"Hello, Noah, Finn." The two looked over at Rachel as she stood in front of them. Finn gave her his usual dopey grin and reached down and kissed her on the lips. Rachel couldn't help but frown at the kiss. It felt so wrong. Finn pulled away, confused, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Hey, Rachel," Puck said, finally looking up at Rachel. He gave her a grin and walked to her. "Did you get that text I sent you?"

"I haven't checked yet." Rachel lied, and she felt horrible for it. Puck nodded looked back at Finn before smiling at her again.

"Well, later." Puck gave her a wave before walking off with Rachel and Finn staring at him.

"What did Puck want" Finn asked ad Rachel raised an eyebrow at his tone. It seemed like he was suspicious of her and Puck, and to her that was ridiculous.

"Nothing." Rachel said with a shrug and opened her locker.

"Oh, well, okay." Finn said and he smiled at her.

"After Glee Club wanna hang out later?" Finn asked and Rachel frowned.

"I can't, sorry Finn, I got practice for West Side Story."

"Oh," Finn said, frowning. "Can't you miss one day, though? It's just a play." Rachel slammed her locker closed, making Finn jump.

"It's not just a play, and I never ask you to skip football practice." Rachel said angrily.

"But that's different, I might get scouted or something by the colleges." Fin said with a shrug.

"Acting's very important to me, Finn."

"Look, Rachel, no offense but I don't know how a play in high school will help you later, so you can skip one," Finn said hopefully and Rachel sighed before turning around and walking away. "Wait, Rachel." Finn called out, confused why Rachel was so mad.

Rachel huffed and walked through the crowd of people in the hallway more easily than Finn as she walked to class, ignoring him the entire time. Once she got to her desk she slumped in her seat and stared at her desk. She really needed to get her temper under control, but it seemed the wolf made that nearly impossible even when it wasn't near the full moon.

She wouldn't have gotten so upset if Finn hadn't thought her play was nothing. Besides, she always s thought anything she did, which was almost everything, would help her that much more to achieve her dream of Broadway.

Rachel froze in her seat. Now that she was a werewolf, could Broadway even be an option? Rachel didn't know of any Broadway Actress that was werewolves too. But then again, being famous and outing yourself as a werewolf wasn't the smartest thing ever.

Of course Rachel hoped there was _some_ Broadway actress that was a werewolf somewhere. Still, Rachel couldn't help but worry. Was her future destroyed? She shook her head. Thinking those kinds of things now wouldn't help her and she forced herself to focus on notes.

* * *

Rachel was at her locker, putting her books away, when she felt someone coming up behind her. She closed her locker and turned around to see Shelby standing in front of her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Fine," Rachel said and Shelby looked at her worriedly. "Did you make Puck drive me home?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to suddenly run off." Honestly, Shelby expected Rachel to want to leave as fast as possible, but it still hurt the way she ran off.

"I could have walked home." Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"You _could_, but even though you're a werewolf, you're not superhuman. You'd get tired. And I didn't want you walking home alone." Rachel groaned and closed her locker and walked away, but Shelby easily caught up to her.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you looking out for me." Rachel said.

"But you _do_ Rachel, and I will, whether you want it or not." Rachel suddenly stopped and turned to Shelby.

"Well, as great as your late maternal instincts are kicking in, I don't need it and I was fine before you walked in my life and dropped out of it all those time," Rachel snapped, ignoring the hurt look on Shelby's face. "So thank you, but no, I don't need or want your help." With that, Rachel left a silent and hurt Shelby and walked to her own Glee club.

Rachel couldn't concentrate in Glee, all she thought about was that Finn was sitting next to her and she needed to shove him away before she hurt him. It seemed that Glee was going excruciatingly slow, and when it was finally time to go, Rachel stopped Finn from leaving.

"Yeah, Rachel?" Finn said and Rachel took a deep breath.

"We need to talk, or, rather, I need to tell you something. " Rachel looked at the clock, maybe telling him right then and there before their practices wasn't a good idea. At least, not for Finn. Finn cared about football, and Rachel didn't want to distract him from his practice.

"Uh, Rachel?" Rachel blinked, realizing she was lost in her thoughts. "I kinda gotta go, so…"

"Oh," Rachel let go of his arm and stood up quickly. "After your football practice, I'll tell you outside the main doors of the school." Finn nodded and gave her a quick kiss before walking out. She sighed as she walked to the auditorium, feeling bad for breaking but with him, but it had to be done. She didn't deserve anyone anymore.

* * *

Because of her talk with Finn and because she was walking slowly, she was late, much to everyone's surprise and Artie's disappointment. She quickly grabbed the script and looked through where she left off, and paled a little. She had lines with Santana.

"God, Berry, you're late _and_ slow," Rachel jumped and looked at the direction of the voice. There was Santana, sitting on one of the chairs looking bored.

"Sorry." Rachel said quickly.

"Jesus, I thought you lived for this stuff," Santana said as she stood up and grabbed her script. "Whatever, lets just get this over with." Rachel sighed and nodded. Surprisingly, they got a lot done without killing each other. Reading through the lines was easy, and they only stumbled when they tried memorizing it. Though, it was only the first day with each other, so Rachel didn't expect much in the first place.

When they were done and everyone was leaving, Rachel looked over t Santana, who was still looking over her lines.

"You're really good, you know." Santana blinked and looked up at her confused.

"What?"

"I said, you're good at this." Santana frowned before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, Berry," Santana said and Rachel frowned and looked away. Santana looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly for a moment. "Hey, Berry," Santana called out and Rachel looked over. "You feeling better?" Rachel froze, was Santana talking about the night of the full moon? When she nearly attacked Mercedes?

"Yes, of course, thank you for asking," Rachel said tightly and quickly packed her things. "Well, I have to go meet Finn. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel quickly walked past Santana and out of the auditorium. She headed outside and looked around and found Finn wasn't there yet.

She looked at the time on her phone and saw it was the time that Finn was just about done with his football practice. She leaned against the wall and waited, and it wasn't until half an hour later that Finn came running up.

"Hey, Rachel." He said, giving her his dopey grin.

"What took so long?" Rachel asked and Finn shrugged.

"Oh, uh, well I got distracted and stuff." Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. There's something I have to tell you," Finn nodded and she took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Finn, I know this may be hard to understand, but, we need to break up." Rachel watched as Finn's smile fell off his face and he looked at her confused.

"What? Break up? Like, we're over?" Finn asked loudly, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry, but yes, there's a lot going on in my life right now and-"

"And what, I don't have anything going on with me?" Finn snapped and Rachel winced at the harshness of his words.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. There's just something I need to work out myself." Finn shook his head at her in disbelief.

"I cant' believe you're doing this to me," Finn said and Rachel looked down guiltily. "God, you're so selfish Rachel, all you think about is yourself," Rachel wanted to scream at him that she was doing it all for him, so she wouldn't hurt him. But she knew he wouldn't understand and it would fall on deaf ears. "Fine," Finn said. "But remember _you_ broke up with me when you realize what a mistake this is." Finn said coldly and stomped away angrily.

Rachel watched him retreat and she slowly slid down the wall to the ground. Rachel hadn't meant to make Finn so angry, she just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt him or worse, making him into a monster too. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and that was why she was trying to pull away from everyone, starting with Finn.

As she stared at the ground she hadn't noticed someone coming up and kneeling in front of her. For a second she thought it was Shelby until the person talked.

"Berry." Rachel was surprised, to say the least. She didn't think Santana would come and be the one to check on her.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel asked, not looking up.

"Nothing," Santana said and Rachel didn't hear her say anything else. Suddenly she felt fingers grab her chin and lift her head up and she was staring into the eyes of Santana, who was giving her an unreadable expression. "What's going on with you?" She said softly, almost as if she was saying it to herself more than Rachel. The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Rachel turned her head, making Santana let go, and looked away.

"I…" Rachel started. "I just have a lot going on with my life." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I heard." Santana said softly and then Rachel knew Santana had heard her conversation with Finn.

"Eavesdropping is rude." Rachel said and Santana laughed.

"Well, it's me, Berry, what do you expect?" Rachel couldn't help but smile a little over that. "Now get up so I can drop you off."

"I can walk." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So you can get run over?" Santana asked.

"That was one time!" Rachel said, finally looking up again. Santana was looking at her with an amused look on her face, making Rachel look away embarrassedly.

"Sure," Santana said, standing up and holding out her hands. "C'mon, lets go." Rachel slowly reached out to Santana outstretched hands and grabbed them. As soon as she did, she couldn't help but notice how soft they were, and she stared at them. Santana easily pulled her up to her feet and Rachel, who was distracted by Santana's hands, lost her footing and fell into Santana. Santana quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her close so she wouldn't fall more. Rachel blushed and tried to push away, but Santana's grip was too strong and she couldn't.

"Santana…?" Santana blinked and brought her arms to her side.

"Lets go." Santana said and started walking away, making Rachel follow her to the car. The drive was just as silent as the last time Santana drove her home, but Rachel could feel Santana watching her. Rachel didn't understand, one second Santana seemed to like her and the next she didn't.

It was all too confusing for her and she didn't have the energy to work it out. They pulled up to Rachel's house and Rachel turned to Santana.

"Thank you, Santana." She was about to leave but Santana spoke up.

"You sure you got nothing to tell me, you know, about the things going on?" Rachel looked at Santana, who was looking at her calmly, and Rachel thought she was hoping for a response.

"Yeah." Rachel forced a smile and Santana nodded, a little disappointed. Rachel got out of the car and walked home. Santana stayed in the car, watching Rachel going in the house. Once she was in she leaned back in her car seat and let out a sigh.

Something was going on with Rachel, something that was going on for a while now, and Santana wanted to know what. Because despite what everyone thought, she didn't hate Rachel and the sudden change was a little alarming. Besides, it wasn't like she actually _liked_ Rachel Berry; she was just worried about her.

Yes, that was it. At least, that's what Santana kept telling herself as she drove away from the Berry house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys, I finally uploaded the chapter before I could forget again, so here it is.

* * *

Rachel had gone straight to her room and slammed the door on her way in again. Luckily, her dads weren't home yet, so she could slam doors all she wanted without having them ask questions. Why did Santana act like she cared so much? Never before, aside from a few moments between them, she never showed she cared or even liked Rachel. So why now, when Rachel was trying to push everyone away, did she try to shove herself in Rachel's life?

She walked to her desk and pulled out one of the werewolf books she had checked out and opened it. Trying to understand Santana was pointless and Rachel had a better time trying to understand her wolf.

She spent the rest of the day reading and taking notes until she heard a knock on the door. She jumped and shoved the book in a drawer and opened up a textbook she had nearby.

"Rachel?" Leroy was heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." Rachel said and Leroy opened the door and came in, smiling at her. Rachel smiled back, trying to look as normal as she could.

"Hey, sweetie," Leroy said. "Are you coming down? You've been up here all day again." Rachel looked at the digital clock on her desk and was surprised at how late it was.

"Oh, um, well I've been busy with schoolwork." Rachel said and Leroy looked at her book.

"Physics?" Rachel nodded. Leroy sighed and sat on Rachel's bed.

"Rachel, I've been worried about you," Rachel frowned and looked confused. "You've hardly left your room lately."

"I-I've just been busy with schoolwork lately," Rachel said quickly. "It's my senior year, after all." Leroy smiled.

"Right, of course," Leroy said. "Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?" Rachel had so much to tell him and Hiram, to tell everyone, but she couldn't possibly tell them. They would think she was crazy.

"I'm sure." So she lied, again. It seemed lying was all she was doing lately.

"Well, then," Leroy stood up and walked over to her. "Night." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Night." She called back as he walked to the door. Leroy have her a smile and he closed the door. Once the door was closed, Rachel sighed and opened her drawer, looking at the book. She closed her eyes, realizing how tired she was, and slammed the drawer closed. She got up and walked to her bed, collapsing on it and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The next day she forced herself to go to school, to face Finn. She wondered if maybe he was less mad, but she was proved wrong by all the glares he sent her way. Sighing, she went to her locker, where Puck was waiting again.

"Hello Noah, what brings you here?" Puck shrugged as Rachel opened her locker.

"Nothing, just seeing how you were doing." Puck said, looking over to where Finn was. Rachel followed his gaze and groaned.

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked, knowing Puck already knew of their breakup. She wondered if Santana had gone and told everyone in the school, and really, Rachel wouldn't put that past her.

"Finn told the football team." Rachel wasn't expecting that. She had hoped Finn would be decent about the whole thing, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

"What?" Rachel asked, a little louder than she meant and some of the students were looking her way. Rachel turned to her locker and shoved her books inside. "How could he do that?" Rachel asked softly.

"He was pretty upset." Puck said and Rachel looked up at him.

"Do you hate me too?" A part of Rachel hoped he said yes, then she could easily shove Puck away before he got hurt too.

"Finn said you just did it randomly," Rachel sighed and looked down. "Why did you, though."

"Noah, I wish I could tell you," She really did. It would be such a relief to tell the truth, but she knew she couldn't. "But it's a really personal… thing I'm going through." For a moment Puck was silent before speaking up again.

"Hey, I get it," Puck said, making Rachel look up at him in surprise. "Kind of. We all got shit going on in our life, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Puck gave Rachel a grin that Rachel couldn't help but give back. Suddenly the bell rand and Puck lightly slapped her on the back. "I'll walk you to class." Rachel wanted to say no, but it seemed like Puck wouldn't take no for an answer, so she nodded and let him walk her to class.

By the time it was lunch, Rachel was sure the entire school knew of her break up with Finn. After Finn broadcasted it to the football team, well, then any chance she had of keeping it a secret was gone. The football team wasn't exactly best for keeping secrets. Not to mention the fact that Shane was on the team and probably told Mercedes, who then told Kurt, and Rachel didn't want to think about what that led to.

Not wanting to face all the questions she knew everyone from glee club would ask, she hid in the auditorium again. She walked up to the stage and laid down in the center of it. She curled herself up into a ball and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on nothing. She was awarded with silence, but that ended when she heard a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps and the voice of Shelby.

"What are you doing?" Rachel groaned and curled into a ball more.

"This is my spot, go away," Shelby sighed and when Rachel heard Shelby sitting in one of the chairs right in front of the stage, she groaned again. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I have lunch this period, what about you?" Shelby asked, watching Rachel on the stage.

"I have lunch too." Rachel said, hoping that was going to be the end of the discussion.

"Did you eat?" Apparently not.

"I'm not hungry." Rachel said. She could have lied again and said she did eat, but she had a feeling Shelby would see right through it.

"Have you been eating lunch at all lately?" Shelby asked softly and it took Rachel a while to answer. Truth was, Rachel wasn't eating lunch, or dinner, that much lately. She either hid somewhere in the school, away from everyone, or she stayed up in her room and skipped out on dinner.

"I've eaten a bit." Rachel said.

"You look like you lost some weight," Shelby said softly and Rachel frowned. Had she? She really hadn't noticed except when she looked in the mirror in Shelby's bathroom that weekend, and she thought she looked better but she guessed she was wrong. "Here, have some of mine."

"No, it's fine." Rachel argued, or tried to, but it was clear Shelby was having none of it.

"Rachel, eat." There was a finality to Shelby's voice that Rachel hadn't heard before, and it scared Rachel a little. Maybe before she might have been able to ignore Shelby, but now it was like she _had_ to listen or she would have hell to pay.

So Rachel found herself uncurling herself up from the safety of being in a ball and stood up. She quickly walked over to Shelby and stood in front of her. Shelby smiled and handed her the plate of food and motioned her to sit down next to her.

Rachel did and looked at the tray uncertainly. Luckily, there was a salad that she could eat, so she picked up the fork and started eating it. Shelby watched her with a smile and ran her hand through Rachel's hair.

"That's my pup." Shelby said softly and normally Rachel would complain at being called a puppy, but she was too busy eating. She had realized she was that hungry and she finished the salad rather quickly.

"Sorry for eating it all." Rachel said, looking down at the try and Shelby chuckled as she took the tray back.

"Don't worry, I still have my sandwich," Rachel nodded and handed the tray back to Shelby. As Shelby ate she looked at Rachel, who was looking at the ground. "So," Shelby said. "What were you doing up there?" Shelby asked, remembering how Rachel was curled into a ball when she walked in. Rachel looked up at the stage and shrugged.

"I do that when things get too much," Rachel explained. "I make myself as small as possible and close my eyes and hide from everyone." Shelby frowned and looked over at Rachel sadly.

"You can come to me, you know." Shelby said and Rachel nodded, but Shelby was sure Rachel didn't fully believe that yet. Would there relationship ever be as good as it could have been? Shelby looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go; I'll see you sometime later." Shelby gave Rachel's shoulder a squeeze before walking out.

Rachel watched Shelby go and let out a sigh once she was gone. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling as she thought about what Shelby said. As she did, Rachel figured maybe she was wrong all along. After all, she had already had her first transformation, and Shelby haven't walked out of her life yet. Maybe she could trust Shelby more.

* * *

Glee club was more than awkward for Rachel. Her and Finn were sitting on opposite ends of the room, and everyone else was in the middle in silence. Will walked in eventually and looked at the two confused before shaking his head and going on with the lesson.

"Um, Rachel, want to start us off?" He asked when he realized Rachel wasn't saying anything.

"No." Rachel said and she could feel everyone's shocked looks on her. At the moment, she didn't care about Glee. All she wanted was to hide from everyone, including Finn and his staring.

"Oh," Will said, a little confused. "Are you sure? You always have something to contribute." Rachel sighed, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around the one word she said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rachel said and Will finally nodded.

"Well, what about anyone else?" Everyone stayed in their seats and eventually Blaine got up.

"Um, if you don't mind, I got something." Blaine said and Will nodded.

"Sure, Blaine." He sat down as Blaine walked to the middle of the room and faced everyone.

Maybe this will help everyone, you know, get into the spirit." Before Blaine could actually start singing, Finn spoke up.

"Everyone's in good enough spirit." Finn snapped and Blaine sighed.

"Finn, I'm just trying to help."

"And I'm sure _your_ way of helping was great in the Warblers, but here we do things differently." As Finn spoke he had gotten up and walked closer to Blaine. Rachel sighed. She never understood why Finn didn't like Blaine so much. More words were said between the two, but she honestly didn't care or pay attention. It wasn't until everyone started getting up that she realized glee was dismissed. She quickly got up and was about to head out until Will called out to her.

"Rachel, could you stay a moment?" Rachel sighed and slowly walked to him at the piano.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked as he put away all his papers.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel almost wanted to laugh at his question. Did it really take him this long to figure out something was going on with her?

"You always participate, but today you were completely out of it." Rachel felt her hands ball into fists. Of course he would only care when she didn't help his precious glee club. It was so typical of him and Rachel wondered why she never really thought about it before.

"I'm fine," Rachel said tightly. "I'll be sure to do my best from now on." Will didn't notice the harshness of her tone, and he smiled at her words.

"Alright, well," He gave her a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left, leaving Rachel in the coir room. She slammed her fist onto the piano in frustration and tried to calm her emotions. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and walked out of the room calmly. She headed for the auditorium and when she walked in she realized she was the last one again. She quickly put her stuff down and took out her script.

"Late two days in a row? Damn, Berry." Rachel turned around to see Santana sitting in the chair again, waiting for her with the script in her hands.

"Yes, well, I've had a hard week." Santana looked at her thoughtfully as she nodded.

"I know," Santana said softly and Rachel bit her lip. Santana shrugged and got up. "Whatever, let's start." Rachel nodded and the two practiced their lines again. It went well, and when it was time to go, Rachel realized her and Santana were the last ones again. Now that Rachel thought about it, she realized they were _always_ the last ones to go.

Suddenly, she remembered Santana hearing her and Finn's breakup and how she wondered if Santana had told anyone. Just as Santana was about to go, Rachel reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Rachel said and Santana looked down at Rachel's hand on her arm with a raised eyebrow. Rachel blushed and quickly withdrew her hand. "Santana, um, I was wondering if you had told anyone about my breakup with Finn."

"The whole school knowing was on Finncompetence, and the two biggest gossips. Not me," Santana said. "So no, I haven't told anyone." Santana grabbed her backpack and books and started heading out.

"Santana," Rachel said softly and Santana paused in her steps. "Thank you." Santana lips quirked up in a small smile.

"No problem, Berry." Then Santana left. Rachel smiled and grabbed her backpack and headed out too. She walked outside and started walking home until she was stopped by a voice.

"Rachel!" She looked over to see Brittany waving at her from Santana's car. Santana, though, didn't look as happy as she tried to lower Brittany's arm. It was too late though, Rachel already saw them and Santana gave up. Brittany ran over to Rachel, and she felt herself get pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Brittany let her go and smiled at her.

"Hello, Brittany." Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel, are you feeling better? You're not mad at Mercedes anymore too, right?"

"Of course not," Rachel said, smiling at her. "Well, I'm going now." She started walking away but Brittany held her back.

"I'll have Santana drive you," Brittany said brightly and Rachel shook her head.

"No, that's fine." Brittany frowned and tilted her head as she looked at Rachel.

"But you're sad and I don't want to have you walk alone." Rachel looked at Brittany, confused.

"Sad? Brittany, what are you talking about?"

"You're different," Brittany said softly and Rachel's eyes widened. "Something's different about you and I can tell you're sad," Brittany continued and Rachel began panicking. Brittany couldn't figure out what Rachel really was, and what she already knew was too much. "So let us drive you home." Brittany said cheerfully and Rachel quickly pulled her arm out of Brittany's grip with surprising streingth.

"No I-I have to go." Rachel ran away from Brittany, who was trying to call her back, and to the safety of her room. Did anyone else notice anything? Rachel hoped they didn't, because having the entire school find out you're a monster wasn't on her list of things.

Eventually she reached her house and she rushed inside. She ignored her dad calling her and she ran up to her room. She slammed the door again and she slid down the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

This couldn't be happening. Rachel couldn't let Brittany figure out anything more. She couldn't let Brittany see the monster in her. Or anyone else, for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So, I know I've been busy with school and such, but after this chapter I'll try to update faster. So, here's the next chapter which has more of Rachel and Santana interacting. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rachel woke up that morning in her bed and she groaned as she shoved her face into the pillow. When had she gotten there? After a few minutes of just closing her eyes she forced herself to get up even though she really didn't want to.

She didn't want to get up and face the glares from Finn, or the friendly gestures from Puck, or the possible questions and insight from Brittany. Mostly, she didn't want to face Santana. She didn't want to face her and the mixed signals she got from the girl and the lingering looks that Rachel didn't know what to think of.

In the end, she pushed herself up and sat up in bed. She looked at her phone, checking the time, and groaned. It was well past the time school started, and Rachel really didn't have the energy to go through what was left of school.

She flipped open her phone and called her dad, Leroy. He had always been the more compassionate one of her dads, which was why she usually went to him for things. She had told him she was feeling well, which he believed, and called her sick.

Once she hung up she laid back down in bed and stared at the ceiling again. It would be so easy, to just stay like that every day and everyone could forget her and then she wouldn't have to worry so much. She threw the idea out, though, because it was impossible. That would never happen.

It seemed like nothing was going like she wanted anymore.

After what had seemed like an eternity, she willed herself to get out of bed. She was thinking of checking her calendar and seeing how many days she had left until the full moon, but decided against that. She didn't need a reminder of what she was at the moment.

She the realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Sighing, she got out of bed and changed into some pajama pants and a plain shirt. Now that she was up, she walked downstairs and headed for the couch. She really didn't want to watch tv, but she didn't want to stay in bed all day. That was just depressing. So Rachel figured maybe the couch would be slightly less depressing.

Rachel laid down on it and stared at the ceiling again. What was she going to do for the day? Before she hardly ever missed school, and when she did she was genuinely sick. She supposed she could go and read the books on werewolves but she wasn't in the mood for that.

Really, she wasn't in the mood for anything anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep instead. In the end, it seemed she did, because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. She groaned and turned on her side and she heard a light laugh.

"Come on, Rachel, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked to see Leroy sitting at the edge of the couch. She smiled softly and started to sit up.

"Rachel, you got a bed for that." Hiram sighed and Rachel looked up to see him standing over and Leroy. He still had his work clothes, and Rachel knew he had just gotten home from work. Leroy looked up at him disapprovingly.

"Hiram, she's sick." Hiram looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked as he looked at Rachel carefully. Rachel looked down and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." She gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly walked up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes again. Her dad getting suspicious was the last thing she wanted. It was easy to fool Leroy, but Hiram was a different story. She supposed that was why Hiram was more of the authority figure in the family.

She groaned and willed herself to sleep, but it was useless. In the end, she stayed in bed pretending to sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't actually fall asleep until early morning.

* * *

The next morning she was exhausted, but she forced herself to get up and go to school. When she got to school, she headed to her locker, glad Puck wasn't waiting for her this time. She got her books and walked down the hall to class.

She turned the corner and saw Brittany, Quinn, and Santana talking to each other. She thought of maybe pushing Brittany away by telling her to not talk to her again, that she didn't want to be friends. But that seemed too cruel. Brittany only wanted to be kind and Rachel didn't have the heart to say cruel words to her.

So Rachel was going to run form her, the least hurtful way to hurt her. She was already doing it with everyone else. She turned another corner before the three saw her and she ended up crashing into Shelby. Rachel groaned and was about to walk past her, but Shelby stopped her.

"Rachel, where were you yesterday?" Shelby asked and Rachel sighed.

"What does it matter? I'm here now, aren't I?" Rachel said.

"It matters because I was worried about you." Rachel sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine, really." The bell rang and Shelby sighed.

"Well you are her now, I guess. Now, get to class before you're late." Rachel nodded and walked to class, luckily not running into Brittany, Quinn, or Santana on the way.

In the classes she had with the people she knew, she tried to ignore them as much as possible. Most of them got the idea or got frustrated and stopped talking to her after a while.

Puck, though, was harder to shove away. She could do it to everyone else, but it was like he knew what she was doing. He kept trying to talk to her, and even when he stopped trying to get a conversation out of her, she could feel him watching her. As soon as the bell rang she got out of her desk and walked as fast as she could down the hall, but Puck easily kept up. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing, Noah, I'm just going through my day." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and shutting me out." Rachel sighed.

"Look you've been a good friend but I need some time to myself," Rachel said and Puck could hear how tired her voice sounded. As he looked at her he noticed she just seemed…tired. No, more like exhausted and Puck had no idea why but he didn't like it. "Bye." Rachel said, never meeting Puck's eyes. Just as she was turning around Puck spoke up again.

"I know what you're doing," Puck said, making Rachel pause. "I've seen people do it all the time. They shove everyone away when they give up and ready to throw it all away. I'm not letting this go, Rachel." Puck watched Rachel stand still, as if considering what to do next, before leaving without a word. Puck watched her walk away, and he knew something was going on in her life. He didn't know what, but he was going to help her out, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sank into her seat in class. She hadn't expected Puck to be so determined to have her let him in. She recalled the conversation they just had and feared that he also knew something was different with her. Forget that, he _did_ know something was wrong with her.

Luckily, no one she talked to was in that class, so she spent the period figuring out ways to avoid Puck. She couldn't let him in, she couldn't.

After the period was over, she had lunch. Even though she was hungry, she didn't want to go to the cafeteria, where everyone was at, including Puck. So she went to the auditorium, where it seemed like she was going everyday now.

She walked in and laid down in the middle of the stage again and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she heard the door open again, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. The person kept walking up to her until they were right in front of her, but she still didn't open her eyes. Not that she needed to, she had idea who it was.

"Did you eat?" Just as Rachel thought, it was Shelby who had walked in.

"Maybe." Rachel said and turned around, away from Shelby, as if that would make her go away. Who knew, maybe it would. That was what Rachel hoped for at least.

"You didn't, I can tell." Rachel sighed.

"How in the world can you possibly now that?" Rachel asked. "Your wolfy senses?" Rachel joked.

"Yes." Shelby said and at that Rachel's eyes napped open and she looked at Shelby.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, not knowing if Shelby was being serious. Shelby gave her an amused grin and handed her a plastic container full of salad. Rachel took it and watched Shelby go to a chair and start eating her own lunch. Rachel sighed and looked at the salad in her hands before eating it as well. Rachel was surprised by the silence, usually Shelby tried talking to her. Instead, they were quietly eating their food. Rachel kept looking at the ground while Shelby watched Rachel as she ate.

"You done?" Shelby asked when it was near the end of the period. Rachel nodded and Shelby got up and took Rachel's empty plastic container. Shelby gave her a smile before walking out of the auditorium in a hurry, leaving Rachel looking at her retreating figure confused.

* * *

After Shelby had thrown away the food, she walked to the student cafeteria and looked around. Finally finding the person she was looking for, she walked to the table.

"Santana," Santana looked up from her table, surprised. "Can we talk?" Santana nodded and got up. She followed Shelby out of the cafeteria, to the classroom Shelby taught in.

"What's up?" Santana asked, confused why Shelby pulled them into a class room. Shelby sighed and leaned against her desk.

"You've been watching Rachel, right?" Santana nodded. She recalled all of the times she talked to Rachel lately, and how the girl looked were every time she talked to her. "You've seen how skinny she's gotten, then."

"Yeah," Santana said grimly. That was another thing she noticed, along with the bags under Rachel's eyes. "What's going on with her?" Santana asked softly and Shelby was silent at that.

"She's going through a lot." Shelby said finally and Santana looked at her angrily.

"If you know what's going on, why don't you do something then?" Santana asked harshly and Shelby sighed.

"I _am _trying, but I can't help her by myself," Shelby wished she could explain to Santana exactly how she was helping, but she knew she couldn't. "That's why I need you."

"What do you need me to do?" Shelby smiled.

"Take her out to eat, she needs food and I don't know if she's eating enough at home." Before, she would have refused to go out in public with Rachel Berry, but things were different now. Now she could see there was something wrong with her, and with the lack of sleep she seemed to get every month, the weight loss, and sometimes extreme mood swings, Santana was actually worried.

"Sure, I'll get the midget to eat." Santana said and Shelby smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Santana, you have no idea what this means to me." Shelby said and Santana knew she didn't, but she couldn't watch Rachel deteriorate and _not_ do anything anymore.

* * *

Rachel walked into the class she shared with Santana, surprised that Santana was there before her. Santana was usually one of the last people to come in, and Rachel was sure _she_ wasn't late this time. She walked to her desk and gave Santana a small smile.

"Hello, Santana." She didn't know where they stood now after all the times Santana helped her and talked to her, and she wasn't sure why she decided to greet Santana. But she did and Santana looked up and nodded at her.

"Berry." Santana said as Rachel sat into her seat. The two didn't talk to each other the rest of the period, and Rachel was glad. Maybe it was going to be easier than she thought to shove Santana away.

* * *

Santana walked into the auditorium, intent to do what Shelby told her. She sat down and watched as Rachel walked in last to West Side Story practice. She watched the way Rachel kept her head down and ignored everyone and Santana raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. At this point, she was almost used to Rachel being distant from everyone.

When practice was over, with her and Rachel being the last ones left, she watched Rachel quickly gather her things. Santana quickly stepped in front of Rachel just as the girl turned around to walk away, and Rachel took a step back in surprise.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, irritated. All she wanted to do was go home and hide in her room all day.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Santana said and Rachel gaped at her.

"What? Santana, I-" Rachel's voice died when Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the auditorium. "Santana, let me go," Rachel said but Santana ignored her. "Please, this-this isn't a good idea." Rachel saw Santana's car and as they got closer Rachel struggled harder, but in the end it was no use. It was too far from the full moon and Santana had a death grip on her.

When they reached the car, Santana shoved Rachel against the passenger side door. Rachel winced at the impact and before she had a chance of escaping, Santana slammed her hands on the car either side of her. She was trapped. Rachel looked down nervously as Santana stared at her. After a few seconds of silence, Santana moved a hand and put it on Rachel's ribs, making the shorter girl's breath hitch.

"Santana…" Rachel said, not liking what was happening at all.

"You haven't been eating right," Santana said and Rachel bit her lip. "Why?"

"Look, I have to go…" Rachel tried to shove Santana away, but Santana stepped closer to Rachel and pinned her body against hers. Rachel took a deep breath at the feel of Santana's body against hers, and she was sure she heard Santana's breath hitch at the touch as well.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Santana said and Rachel wanted to scream. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted everyone to leave her alone, for their benefit.

"Please…let me go…" Rachel said softly and she stopped struggling.

"What's going on with you?" Santana asked. "Look at yourself, you're a stick, you look sick, and you're shoving everyone away when you always got in their faces to say something annoyingly long," Santana said and Rachel looked away guiltily. She couldn't tell Santana why she was different. "I want to help you." Rachel felt a wave of anger wash over her. Why did Santana want to help _now_? Why now when it was something no one could help her with? And even if they could, Rachel wouldn't let them. She just barely started to let Shelby help her.

"I don't want anyone's help." Rachel said and Santana sighed.

"Well, you're getting it." Santana said and Rachel scoffed.

"From you? Don't make me laugh." Santana scowled. She didn't blame Rachel for not trusting her, but it still made her angry.

"Hell yeah from me. Now get in the damn car before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Rachel looked up and glared at Santana, who glared back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silently challenging each other, before Rachel turned around and got into the car. Santana sighed in relief and got into the driver's side and looked at Rachel, who was glaring out the window. Santana sighed and started driving, hopefully she had the hardest part done with.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence they pulled up to Santana's choice of eating out, and Rachel had to roll her eyes. Breadstix. She looked at Santana, who had a childish grin on her face as she stared at the restaurant.

Santana got out of the car and Rachel did the same and followed her inside. They got a table quickly, more quickly than Rachel had before, and she guessed that was from Santana being regular. They slid into the booth and Rachel looked at the menu, looking at the solid selection. It wasn't too bad, but Rachel thought it could be better. After they both ordered their food and the waiter took their menus, they sat in silence.

"So…" Santana began. "What'd you get?" She was hoping to get some kind of answer a Rachel. The short girl was way too quiet for her liking.

"Salad," Rachel said with a shrug and became quiet again. Santana watched Rachel sit stiffly in her seat.

"Rachel," Santana said. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

Rachel slowly looked up before looking away. "That's hard to believe," Rachel said and Santana leaned forward.

"I'm being serious, you can talk about Streisand and I won't give you shit."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh lately at that. She looked at Santana, who looked at her softly and with giving her an encouraging smile. Rachel wanted to, and should have, ignored Santana's attempts. She thought of walking out and shutting Santana out completely. Maybe even yell at her and tell her to never talk to her again. At least, that was what she should have done.

But a part of her, the old current that always thought she was an average human, told her she should give Santana a chance. Let her in. Before she could debate any longer, the food came out and was placed in front of Rachel and Santana.

"Sweet, time to eat," Santana grinned, eating her own food.

Rachel sighed and started eating two. Unlike Santana, though, Rachel a lot slower, so Santana finished long before Rachel did. Santana leaned back and watched her eat, only frowning when Rachel put her fork down with food still on her plate.

"You have to eat," Santana said and Rachel shook her head. "Rachel…"

"Why do you care so much?" Rachel asked. Maybe if Santana gave her a straight answer Rachel would understand Santana more.

"Because I'm worried," Santana replied easily. "And I'm not the only one. Other people are worried too."

"You don't need to worry," Rachel said and honestly, she didn't _want_ anyone to worry. She didn't deserve anyone's sympathy.

"Why do you keep refusing my help?" Santana asked, confused.

"Because it's for the best."

Santana sighed. "No, it's not. Look at you, you've changed your clothes and they're baggy on you."

Rachel looked down, knowing Santana meant the jeans and shirt that were hanging off of her.

"My skirts just slide off," Rachel said quietly and Santana looked at her softly.

"You're starving yourself, so," she leaned forward and reached out, pushing Rachel's plate forward. "Eat."

Rachel looked up at Santana, who looked as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sighing, she picked up her fork and started eating again, making Santana smile. Santana leaned back and watched Rachel eat.

"I don't know what's going on yet, but you can't push me away like everyone else. You're stuck with me, Berry, and I'm going to help you," Santana said.

Instead of replying, Rachel concentrated on eating her food.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Santana had paid and go to Rachel's house to drop her off. The ride was quiet, mostly because both girls were trying to figure out what the other was thinking. When they reach Rachel's house, Santana parked her car but neither moved.

"Santana," Rachel spoke up and Santana looked at her. Rachel was staring in front of her, refusing to meet Santana's eyes.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't pry into my personal life any longer."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not prying, it's helping you. I want to know what's wrong and help you through it."

Rachel finally looked at Santana, and Santana was taken aback by the coldness in her eyes.

"No, you don't want to know, and it's better that you don't."

Rachel got out of the car and went inside, leaving Santana speechless in the car.

"I'm not giving up on you," Santana whispered to herself before driving away. She didn't care what Rachel said, she was going to force her way in and help Rachel, one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, with more interaction between Santana and Rachel, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Rachel was ignoring everyone again, which was easy for the most part, except Puck was still trying to get close to her. She refused to let him in, and to save herself the trouble from Santana too, she purposely tried to avoid her as much as possible.

When it was lunch, she hid in the auditorium and curled up into a ball. She hoped Santana listened to her, that Santana shouldn't try to help and see what was wrong.

Suddenly, it seemed like everything caught up to Rachel again, and she felt exhausted and depressed. She knew she had to push Santana and everyone away, but she couldn't help but feel happy that she actually cared, that she was actually trying. Not because Santana needed to, but wanted to.

And the fact that Rachel couldn't even accept her hurt.

Rachel closed her eyes and felt her eyes tearing up. She should be used to it, this feeling of lonlieness. She had it before, before she joined Glee and made friends, so she should be able to handle the feeling now when it was for the best.

So why did she feel like crying? She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking up to her. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she did notice, but she didn't move. She didn't care.

Why should she? She had nothing going for her, and she could let this one moment of weakness show. Just this once, and then she'll go back to how she was. Emotionless and distant, the way she should be.

Rachel slowly calmed down and as she did she figured it was Shelby who came in. However, it was only when she felt the hand rubbing circles on her back that she noticed something was off.

Rachel frowned. The hand itself felt different and the action was familiar. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she saw Santana in front of her. Rachel quickly sat up and backed away, cowering like some kind of scared animal.

"How did you find me?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana frowned and walked closer to Rachel. "There isn't a lot of places to hide, ya know," Santana said as she knelt down and wiped a tear from Rachel's eye. "I knew you'd be here," Santana wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "Good to know no matter how fucked up you get, you still hang on to this." Santana motioned at the stage they were on.

Rachel didn't say anything, instead she just stared at Santana. Santana sighed and looked through her backpack and pulled out a container of a salad and held it out to Rachel.

"I don't even know what vegan food looks like, so I just made you a salad."

Rachel looked at it in suspicion and Santana rolled her eyes. "I didn't poison it, I swear."

Rachel slowly took it and Santana smiled when she started eating it. Satisfied, she leaned back and took out her own food. Together, they ate in silence and once they were done they stayed in silence until Santana spoke up.

"I meant what I said in the car, ya know."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What had Santana said in the car? What did she mean by that?

Santana noticed Rachel's look of confusion and laughed lightly. "When I almost ran you over, remember?"

Oh. Rachel nodded, remembering Santana saying Rachel could talk to her. Rachel sighed and spoke up. "And I meant what I said; you don't want to know what's wrong with me."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's better if you just leave me alone."

"Yeah, well, that ain't gonna happen, so stop trying."

Rachel sighed. "You stop trying," she replied.

"No, you stop," Santana said defiantly.

"No, you."

"You."

The two eyed each other, silently challenging each other. Santana finally broke out in a grin and laughed.

"Always making things difficult, Berry," Santana said playfully with a grin, and Rachel smiled a little.

Lately, it seemed like Santana was the only one able to make her smile.

* * *

Santana had stayed with Rachel the entire period, even when Rachel refused to talk to her. Rachel had stopped trying to understand Santana, and decided giving her the cold shoulder was for the best, and eventually Santana would get up and leave, but clearly she was wrong.

What was worse was that the period right after that was the period she shared with Santana. So they walked to class together, and Rachel kept her head down as they walked. During class, Rachel sat uncomfortable in her seat, wanting to get away from Santana as much as possible. Once the period was over, Rachel shot out of the room, and luckily Santana didn't try to chase after her.

* * *

Rachel forced herself to get through the rest of the day, avoiding everyone at all costs. By the time it was after school Rachel was contemplating just going straight home. She thought about it, but didn't, if only for the play.

So she dragged herself to the auditorium and sat on the seats waiting for everyone else. After a while, when there was still a lot of time until practice, the door opened and Rachel assumed it was Artie. Instead, she looked up and was surprised that it was Santana who came in, and she looked just as surprised to see Rachel. Santana suddenly grinned and walked up to the seat next to Rachel and sat down.

"Good to know you're early, Berry," Santana said playfully and Rachel shrugged silently.

She watched Santana go through her backpack and pull out the script and start reading it. Rachel watched as Santana's eyes followed the words and her mouth moved silently, and Rachel couldn't help but be fascinated with the sight. Santana felt her staring and looked up.

"What?" she asked.

Rachel jumped and looked away, blushing at getting caught. "Nothing."

Santana shrugged and went back to her script and Rachel started watching her again.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading my lines," Santana replied, not looking up from the script.

"But that's what practice is for," Rachel said, and Santana sighed, finally looking up at Rachel.

"Look, I'm not like you, I wasn't born for this, and it takes work on my part," Santana said, looking back at her paper.

Rachel felt guilty, and watched the way Santana silently reading her script.

"So you come here to practice early?"

"Sometimes," Santana said with a shrug. "When I have time and sometimes after school."

Rachel bit her lip. She wanted to help Santana out with the play, but she couldn't, shouldn't. Still, watching Santana struggle made Rachel want to help. Instead, she stared in front of her and forced herself not to say anything. After a few minutes of silently staring at the floor, she looked again and groaned.

"It would help if you didn't look at the lines so much," Rachel said, snapping Santana's attention away from the script.

"What?"

Rachel motioned to the script in her hands. "It's better to not read it over so many times," Rachel said, before going back to staring at the floor in front of her.

Santana frowned and looked at the paper. "Well, if you know so much why don't you help me?" Santana asked after some time, and Rachel's head snapped up.

"What?" Rachel asked, surprised.

No, spending more time with Santana would be a bad thing. She couldn't let that happen. Santana though, thought otherwise. She leaned closer to Rachel with a grin on her face and put a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Yeah, I got no one to help me out and you're a fucking guru at this, so help me."

Rachel seemed lost on what to say and Santana grinned. Hopefully her plan would work out like she hoped. Rachel would agree and Santana could have an excuse to spend time with her and help her.

"No, I can't, I… umm…" Rachel stuttered, trying to think of a reason to say no. She had already told Santana that she shouldn't try and see what made Rachel different, but Santana clearly wasn't listening to that.

"Santana, I can't," Rachel said, honestly not knowing what to say.

"Why?" Santana said, holding on to Rachel tightly. "Tell me why you can't hang out with me, or anyone else lately."

The look Santana was giving her was too much and Rachel looked away.

"You don't want to get close to me," Rachel said softly. "I'm not someone you want around."

Rachel didn't know what else to say, but maybe Santana would get frustrated and finally stop trying to get close to Rachel.

"Well, I _do_ want to hang out with you, and that's not a reason, so," Santana leaned back in her seat and grinned." Today, you're helping me out at my house, and no arguing."

Rachel sighed, realizing that Santana was never going to stop trying.

"Fine," Rachel said and Santana couldn't be happier to hear those words. Rachel was tired of pushing Santana away, so she thought maybe letting Santana in wouldn't be that bad. Just as long as she didn't let her get too close.

* * *

Rachel was going to sneak out after practice before Santana can make her go anywhere. She had even made sure to know when Santana had her back turned before walking away. However, Santana had somehow caught up to her and grabbed the back of Rachel shirt, making the smaller girl jerk to a stop.

" Nice try, Berry," Santana said and let go.

She shoved Rachel forward and Rachel sighed. In the end, she was stuck was Santana all day. They walked out to Santana's car, where Quinn and Brittany already were. They looked over and Brittany gave Rachel a giant smile.

"Rachy!"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion over her new name, but she gave Brittany a smile anyway. Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked up Brittany and amusement.

"Rachy?"

Brittany nodded. "Isn't it cute, Quinn?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Brittany." Quinn looked at Rachel. "Hey, Rachel," she said, giving her a smile.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said and Santana looked at them.

"Well, I can hang out with you guys," Santana said and she slung her arms around Rachel's shoulder. "Me and Rachel are working on the play after school at my place."

Rachel blushed and the weight of Santana's arm on her shoulder seemed heavier than it should.

"Have fun," Brittany said cheerfully and she turned to Rachel. "Hang out with all of us next time."

"Oh, I… um…" Rachel started, ready to make an excuse, but then Santana chuckled and started patting Rachel back.

"Of course you will," Santana said, putting her arms down and nudging Rachel harshly. "Won't you, Berry?"

Rachel sighed. Santana made pushing people away impossible.

"I would love to," Rachel finally said and Brittany cheered.

"Great, well, me and Quinn'll go now." Brittany gave each of them a hug and Quinn waved at them. Once they were gone Rachel sighed.

"I hate that you're doing this," Rachel Brown and Santana scoffed.

"Too bad, besides I know deep down you don't," Santana said, pushing Rachel to her car. As Santana drove to her house, Rachel decided to let herself think that maybe Santana was right and deep down she didn't hate what Santana was doing. She should have, but she didn't.

* * *

"Here we are," Santana said and Rachel looked up at the house.

It was big like hers, maybe even a little bigger, and look nice. Santana got out and Rachel followed ending up inside. Rachel look around, noticing how inviting the place looked. Her eyes fell on the pictures on the wall. They were of the family, and Rachel could see Santana in them, with who Rachel assumed were her parents, and an older boy.

"Hey Mama," the voice of Santana snapped Rachel's attention from the pictures and to her. Santana was talking with her mother, who finally noticed her. Santana followed her gaze and smiled. "This is my friend, Rachel."

Santana's mother smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Rachel smile and looked down at the ground, asked because Santana's mother was staring at her in half because Santana had used the word friend. Did Santana really mean that? Or was she just saying that because it was her mother?

"Well, we're going upstairs," Santana said, going upstairs with Rachel following behind her.

They reached Santana's room and Rachel stood in the middle, looking at everything. It was a little messy, and the room was filled with posters and some clutter. It was filled with things that she thought Santana owned. Things that fit her perfectly.

Santana had been sitting on the bed, watching Rachel look around. When Rachel noticed her staring she looked at the floor and stood awkwardly in the room.

"You can sit on the bed with me you know," Santana said and Rachel nodded.

She sat on the edge of the bed and Santana side of the stiffness of her body. "You're always stiff."

"Sorry," Rachel said softly and Santana frowned.

"It's not something to apologize for," Santana said as she grabbed her bag pulled up the script. "But okay, let's just get to work."

Rachel nodded and pulled up the script. At first, getting Rachel to speak up and actually help was painfully difficult, so Santana Kept pestering her with questions for tips. Then when Rachel _still_ talked as little as possible, Santana purposely did a horrible job at acting. Finally, Rachel got frustrated and snatched the script out of her hands.

"Santana, you're doing it wrong."

Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh really?" Santana said, pretending to be angered.

"Yes. Santana, you were speaking with _no_ emotion. You have to be the character, embrace her, and think like her, and _be_ her," Rachel said and Santana couldn't help but smile a little. Finally she got to see the Rachel Berry she was used to.

"Embrace her like you do with singing," Rachel said and flipped the page to the scene where they sang A Boy Like That. She handed it to Santana, who raised an eyebrow.

"You want to sing this?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded.

"You're always really confident after you think," Rachel said. "It's really something to admire, really." Rachel said the last part softly and Santana smiled.

"Thanks," Santana said, and she meant it. "Well, let's get singing, Maria."

Rachel grinned a little at the name.

"Okay, Anita."

Santana laughed and started singing. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she listened to Santana's voice. It was the perfect Anita, and Rachel was happy that Santana got the part.

"Rachel," Santana said loudly, making Rachel snap out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Santana shook her head and laughed. "It's your part,"

Rachel blushed, embarrassed, realizing she had been so lost in Santana's voice she had missed it.

"I do pay attention, Berry," Santana said jokingly, poking her cheek playfully.

They tried again, and Rachel made sure _not_ to think about Santana. As a saying, Santana shifted closer to Rachel, listening to Rachel finished the song. Rachel didn't notice how close Santana was and at the end of the song she smiled shyly at her.

"We sounded good," Rachel said softly. She had been so worried about her werewolf that she didn't remember the last time she sang. She had stopped singing in glee and was going to stop going soon. She had forgotten how good it felt to sing.

"_You _sounded great."

The words cut Rachel off guard and she looked at Santana.

"Oh, um, thank you," Rachel said, not knowing what else to say. Santana was looking at her with an unreadable expression, and when she licked her lips, Rachel looked away nervously.

"Well, this was a good practice, Santana, and I hope you got a lot done, but I should get going." Rachel quickly stood up, making Santana snap out of her daze and look up at her.

"Oh, um," Santana cleared her throat and stood up, standing awkwardly in front Rachel. The two stood silently, awkwardly, and Santana silently cursed herself. She had brought Rachel over to help her out, to get her to the old Rachel and maybe find out what was wrong with her. Instead, she made things awkward and now Rachel just wanted to go.

"Well, I'll drive you home."

Rachel nodded and the two walked downstairs and Rachel followed Santana to the living room, where her mom was.

"I'm driving Rachel home," she said and started walking away, but her mom her off.

"Dinners almost done, you sure Rachel doesn't want to stay and eat?"

Santana shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Lopez, I-"

"Call me Ana. And you should stay for dinner."

Rachel gave her a small smile. There was something about how she said it that made Rachel know she meant how skinny she was. That, and how plain horrible she looked. She looked at Santana, who was looking at her in the same way her mother was.

"No, um, I'm going to eat at home." It wasn't as if Rachel was purposely starving herself. She just always skip dinner to read the books on werewolf, and lately everything she ate was tasteless, so she didn't eat a lot anymore.

"You sure?" Ana asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, and besides," Rachel said, "I need to get home in time to eat anyway."

"Well, I'm driving her home now."

Anna frowned a little, but nodded.

"Bye," Rachel said as she followed Santana out.

The drive was silent again, but it wasn't awkward like all the other ones. They finally reached her house and before Rachel Cook it out, Santana put him on Rachel's arm.

"You seriously are going to you?" Santana asked and Rachel sighed.

"I'm not that skinny."

Santana looked at her in disbelief. "Not that skinny?" Santana asked. She put her hands on Rachel stomach and wrapped her fingers around her as best she could. "You're a stick."

"Stop, that tickles," Rachel giggled and squirmed in the seat. Santana grinned and let go of Rachel.

"Damn, didn't know you were that ticklish."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Santana grew serious and leaned closer to Rachel. "I know, I want to find them out."

Rachel's lip quirked upward and she looked at her oddly. "What? Santana, like you care about me so much? You hate me," Rachel said.

Santana sighed. "I don't hate you," Santana said and Rachel smiled a little. "So, that's why I don't want to starving yourself."

"I'm not," Rachel said quickly. "I just… I'm not very hungry anymore and I'm very busy."

"Rachel…" Santana said, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, Santana."

Rachel got out of the car before Santana could say anything. Santana sighed, watching Rachel walked into her house before driving off. When she got home, her dad was home too and talking to her mom.

"Oh, Santana, come here," Ana said in Santana raised an eyebrow before going to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your friend Rachel, is she eating right?" Ana asked, her face full of worry.

"Honestly, I don't think so," Santana said and Ana frowned. "And I don't know why but I'm working on finding out."

Her dad, Carlos, spoke up. "Your mother said she's that girl in your glee club. The short one with the big voice."

Santana grinned at him pointing out her shortness.

"She always seemed really bright to me."

"Yeah, her," Santana said with a frown. "Now she's all dead inside."

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Anna said.

"Me too," Santana said softly. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night."

After kissing each of them tonight on the cheek she went to her room and worked on homework. As she did, she paused and reached for her phone.

She looked through it until she finally found the number she was looking for. She opened it and started a text to Rachel.

_What did you eat for dinner?_

She was pretty sure Rachel had her number, at least, she hoped she did. After a few hours Santana felt her phone vibrate and she quickly grabbed it. She opened it and smiled.

_I had a nice vegan meal, even if I didn't finish it. I must say I'm quite surprised you texted me, Santana._

Santana laughed, at least Rachel was still talkative in texts.

_Cuz I meant everything I said. I'm heading to bed, talk to you tomorrow._

She got into bed and closed her eyes. Just before she fully fell asleep, her phone vibrated again. She grabbed it in the dark room and squinted at the bright screen.

_Good night, Santana. And thank you, the fact that you care so much is appreciated._

Santana smiled and closed her eyes again. For some reason, she felt something… nice from the words Rachel texted. She snuggled into bed, unconsciously clenching her phone close to her chest as she did so. That night, she had one of the better sleeps she'd ever had in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So, yeah here's the next chapter, and it's a pretty quick update because I already had the file and this time I really tried not to procrastinate any longer. Hopefully the next chapters would be just as quick and not forever. Also, something went wrong in the saved document and there were a bunch of errors and typos that weren't there before, I fixed them and hopefully didn't miss any, but if I did sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she looked through the books on the shelf in the library. That morning she had realized her books were due, so the first place she headed with the library. After returning them, she had headed back to where the other books were, and that was what led to now.

She frowned as she looked at them, realizing that she had already checked them out sign, she picked up one of the only two left and looked at it. She guessed she didn't need to read them anymore, she had Shelby, but it had become part of her everyday routine, to check them out and read them.

"What are you looking at?"

Rachel jumped and spun around to see Santana looking at her. Santana raised an eyebrow at her reaction and looked down in the book in her hands.

"Werewolves?"

Rachel paled and quickly put the book away. "No, it's for class, and… and we're going over mythological creatures and I just thought I would check some out, which, surprisingly enough, the library a sufficient number of them for me to-"

"Rachel!" Santana said, putting her hands on mutual shoulders, making her suddenly stop talking. "Breathe."

Rachel nodded. "I'm breathing," she said in Santana left.

"Good, and it's for class, that's all you had to say."

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"You're so cute when you do that," Santana whispered softly and Rachel almost didn't hear her. But she did, and she tried to not blush harder as she decided not to say anything about it. "Anyway, sit with me, Britt, and Q."

"Okay," Rachel said, knowing it'd be pointless to say otherwise. She follows sent him to the table, where Quinn and Brittany were sitting. Brittany looked up and waved at her.

"Hi Rachy!" She said loudly and Quinn, who'd been doing homework, jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Brittany, it's the library," Quinn said softly and Brittany smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Queen smiled and looked up at Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel gave both of them a small wave as she sat down in front of Quinn, with Santana sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hello Quinn, and hello to you too Brittany."

Brittany smiled and Rachel watched as soon the three of them started talking together. She felt a little out of place, but she didn't mind. As long as they were paying attention to each other instead of her, everything was fine. It was better that way.

"Q, you guys are going to go down, right Britt?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Santana and Mercedes are really good," Brittany said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so cocky, we're pretty good, right Rachel?"

Rachel blinked. "What?"

Quinn frowned. Usually, Rachel would jump at the chance to talk about Glee, but then again, Rachel had it been her usual self.

"I said we're pretty good," Quinn repeated.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so."

The three others frowned at the lack of enthusiasm in Rachel's voice. To be honest, Glee had been the last thing on Rachel's mind for a while. She didn't even remember what they were doing now.

"Speaking of Glee," Quinn said, "you've been really out of it in there lately. Is something wrong?"

The words make Rachel pale a little. She knew Quinn was worried about her, she could tell by the way Quinn was talking and looking at her. But she still had to lie, and it hurt a little, because she was finally starting to see Quinn as a friend.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Rachel said. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Brittany asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I have to go." Rachel stood up and walked away before any of them could say anything.

"What did I say?" Brittany asked frowning. "What's wrong with Rachy?"

"I don't know," Santana said, and turned Quinn. "She's been acting weird in glee."

"Yeah, I don't know why." The three frowned.

"But we'll find out, right?" Brittany asked and Quinn and Santana smiled at her.

"Hell yeah we will."

* * *

Rachel spent the rest of the day avoiding Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. She knew Santana knew where she ate, so she didn't go to the auditorium that day. Instead, she walked around the hall until she reached the classroom Shelby taught in. She peeked inside to see Shelby sitting at the desk, grading papers.

Sighing, she opened the door and walked in. Shelby looked up in surprise and watched as Rachel walked to one of the desks and collapsed in it. Rachel groaned and slammed her head down on it.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" Shelby asked and Rachel groaned again.

"I'm hiding," Rachel said.

Shelby looked at the door curiously and then back to Rachel. "From who?"

"Santana."

Despite how obviously distressed Rachel was, Shelby couldn't help but smile. She was glad Santana was doing more than she ever expected her to, more than she _asked_ her to. Shelby didn't know why Santana cared so much for Rachel, and that she didn't bother trying to hide how much she cared.

"Oh," Shelby said and looked back at her papers. "Well, I think it's good that she's trying to get close to you. I think you need someone to talk to."

"Why?" Rachel groaned, hitting her head on the desk repeatedly. "Why, when I don't want anyone close to me, she shoves herself in my life and never goes away."

Shelby sighed and stood up. "First, stop that." She placed her hand on Rachel's for head stopping her from hitting her head. Rachel sighed and sat up. "Second, so it's true that you're shoving everyone away."

"I have to!" Rachel said, looking up at Shelby. "If anyone got too close to me I could hurt them."

Shelby frowned and knelt down in front of Rachel. "Don't. Stop pushing everyone away."

Rachel frowned and looked away.

"Look at me." When Rachel did, Shelby continued. "I won't let you hurt anyone."

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said. "I'm a monster and capable of easily killing someone."

Rachel looked away again. Shelby frowned and was going to say something else, Rachel spoke first.

"That's why I should push Santana away, no matter how much she cares. I should because of what I am, but… I can't. I keep letting her in, I keep talking to her because when _she_ tries to reach out, it feels nice and I want to be… friends with her."

Shelby was surprised at her openness, but Shelby couldn't help but be happy Rachel trusted her enough to tell her this. Shelby finally knew what she was thinking and could help her.

"Shelby, what do I do?"

"I think," Shelby said with a smile, "you should let her in."

Rachel groaned again. "What if I hurt her?" Rachel asked.

"I already told you I won't let you hurt anyone."

Rachel nodded and Shelby stood up and walked to her desk.

"Besides," Shelby said as she turned back to her papers, "She would be good for you."

Rachel didn't say anything and Shelby went back to grading papers. After a few minutes Rachel spoke again.

"She makes me feel completely human."

The words were so soft that Shelby almost didn't hear her. Shelby looked up at her and saw Rachel looking toward the door, lost in thought. Shelby smiled and looked down at her papers.

Maybe Santana has been the best thing to happen to Rachel.

* * *

"You know, you really have to stop running off like that."

Rachel sighed. She had walked to her class to see Santana already there and the second she had sat down Santana leaned towards her and started talking.

"It's not like it's going to make me leave you alone."

"Trust me, Santana, I figured you wouldn't listen to me a long time ago," Rachel said and shrugged. "But that doesn't mean letting you get close was going to be easy."

Santana grinned as she looked at Rachel. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Santana said, and she really wouldn't. Rachel, no matter how hard she hit rock bottom, would never make things easy. Somehow, Santana found some confidence in that, because it meant not all hope was lost. A part of the Rachel she knew was still in there.

After class Santana walked Rachel to her class again before going to her own, and Rachel thought it was kind of sweet. However, as she was about to walk in she saw Finn on the other side of the hall, glaring at her. Rachel quickly looked down and walked into class.

She didn't see Finn the rest of the school day, and as she stood at her locker she didn't think she would. They haven't talked to each other since they broke up, and Rachel was surprised to find that she didn't feel as heartbroken as she should have. She closed her locker and just as she was about to leave, Finn came up to her.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said, except this time his usual smile was gone.

"Hello Finn." Rachel looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey, what's up between you and Santana?" He asked and Rachel internally groaned.

"Nothing Finn, and even if there was, it's none of your business."

Finn frowned at the words. "But, I used to do that. I used to walk you to your classes." Finn whined, sounding like a child who lost his favorite toy.

"Exactly, you used to, but now you don't, because we aren't together anymore. Excuse me." She tried to sidestep him, but Finn blocked her.

"But we can be," Finn said quickly and Rachel frowned.

"What?"

"We can be together again, and I forgive you for breaking up with me. So, let's get back together and forget this all happened."

Rachel finally looked up at him angrily, and he took a step back. He always did this. He always played the victim and then try to get back together. She was sick of it, sick of always being in the wrong, sick of being blamed for everything.

"No, Finn. We're not getting back together, and that's that."

She could yell at him so much more, but she knew he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't listen before and he wouldn't listen now.

"But we should," Finn said. "I know you love me, and I can tell you're pretty down by it too, because of how you look and act now and all."

"No Finn," Rachel growled out, her hands falling into fists. "I'm not at my best right now for reasons that _aren't_ you. I have things going on in my life that don't involve you, and they're going to stay that way."

"But Rachel-" Finn started and Rachel felt her frustration rise even more. She tried to calm herself when she realized wolf side was close to coming out and attacking Finn, but she wasn't sure she could hold it in. Luckily, Finn got interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Dude, back off."

Finn turned around and saw Puck coming up to him.

"What the hell man? This is between me and Rachel," Finn said and Puck scowled.

"She said no, so give it a rest."

Puck walked to Rachel and stood next to her. Finn frowned and looked between him and Rachel. He opened his mouth to say something, but close it and walked away. Rachel sighed and looked up at Puck.

"Thank you."

Puck looked down at her and smiled. "No problem. I was on my way to glee when I saw him bothering you," Puck said. "Hey, aren't you going too? The choir room's in the other direction."

Rachel sighed and looked in the direction Finn walked off at. "I was going to stop going to glee anyway."

Rachel could feel Puck stiffen next to her and she could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look at him. She refused to see the wide eyes and gaping mouth she was sure he had.

"And now, I _really_ don't want to go."

"You're… not going to glee anymore?"

Rachel nodded. The last time she went was horrible, and even then she didn't want to go. She couldn't handle Finn and that everyone else only wanted her because they needed her.

"Is it because of the reason you broke up with Finn?"

Rachel looked up at him and nodded. Puck sighed.

"Well, I'm going now, Noah," Rachel said, walking away.

Puck quickly walked up to her. "Hey wait up!"

Rachel stopped and looked at Puck.

"I don't feel like going to glee either."

Rachel sighed and Puck grinned. "Wanna come over to my place to hang out?"

"Noah…" Rachel started, but Puck interrupted her.

"C'mon, Rachel," Puck said. "You don't even hang out with Kurt or Mercedes anymore."

It was true, because of Rachel's plan to push everyone away, she talked to no one. Santana was the only exception, because she was so insistent.

"I shouldn't…" Rachel started, trying to think of an excuse.

"Mel misses you," Puck said and Rachel smiled a little. Melanie was Puck's little sister, and every time Rachel came over, Melanie would follow her around. "You know she loves you," Puck said and Rachel sighed.

"You just had to use Melanie," Rachel said lightly, grinning at Puck. "You know I can't say no to her."

Puck grinned back and touched her shoulder with his. "So…" He said and Rachel laughed lightly.

"All right," Rachel said and followed up to his car. As he drove them to his house, he talked about his family. Rachel sat back and listened because for whatever reason, the family loved her. Once they reached his house and went inside, it didn't take long until she was attacked by Melanie.

"Hey, Rachel, I haven't seen you in a long time," Melanie said excitedly and Rachel smiled at her.

"Well, good thing I'm here now then."

Melanie nodded and Puck spoke up. "Hey Mel, go play with your toys or something. I need to talk to Rachel."

Melanie pouted but nodded and let go, and Rachel looked at him questioningly. Puck motioned her forward and they walked to his room. Rachel sat down on his bed while he went through his games.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked us Puck put in a game and walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Puck asked and Rachel sighed.

"No," she simply said and Puck shrugged.

"Was worth a shot," he said and then turned to her. "You've been, like, ignoring everyone, except Santana."

Rachel looked away slightly. "Let me guess, you don't like that," Rachel said softly.

"It's not that," Puck said quickly. "You can hang out with whoever you want, just," Puck stopped and thought about what to say. "Just be careful, she might hurt you."

"She might," Rachel said softly. It wouldn't surprise Rachel, Santana had done it before. But now Rachel thought all of that was past them. "But she seems like she _actually_ cares, Noah."

Puck watched Rachel looked lost in thought with a smile on her face.

"You really care about her, huh," Puck said softly.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, well, sure, we're friends… I think."

Rachel frowned as she thought about it. Were they friends? Puck laughed lightly at her confused expression, and slapped her lightly on the back.

"You'll figure it out." Puck said, but Rachel didn't feel very encouraged.

"How do you know?" She asked and Puck grinned.

"Cuz you're Rachel Berry," Puck said and Rachel smiled at him.

He smiled back and handed her a controller. The rest of the day was spent playing video games, by Puck's choice. Rachel thought it was nice, spending time with Puck again, but she knew she had to push him away. Letting one person get close was one thing, but two? She couldn't let herself do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hopefully the next one won't be in too long.

* * *

As much as Rachel wanted and should have pushed Puck away, she couldn't. It was almost as hard to push him away as it was to push Santana away.

Santana had started to wait for Rachel at her locker, and the first time she did it, Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Santana asked with a shrug. "Might as well, and besides, you're actually good company." Rachel shrugged and nodded, it wasn't like she could tell Santana otherwise. Well, she could, but she knew Santana would listen.

Then it became a ritual, Santana would meet up with her in the morning and walk her to her first class. Rachel kept having lunch in the auditorium and Santana eventually found out and met up with her there every day, sometimes even bringing extra lunch to make sure Rachel ate to make sure Rachel got back some of the weight she lost.

A few times they hung out after school, when Rachel wasn't hanging out with Puck. First it was just them, but Santana slowly made Rachel hang out with Quinn and Brittany too. Before she knew it, all four of them were hanging out together.

If anyone told Rachel she as going to be _this_ close to them, she would laugh at them. Now, it was very much true, and she couldn't fully believe it. That, and she didn't think she deserved it either.

For a moment, everything was fine and she felt normal around Santana, but as always, that was short lived. It was closer to the full moon and she felt her body reacting. She panicked and withdrew herself from everyone that week. For a few days, it worked, until Santana got worried again.

"Hey," Rachel heard Santana's voice from behind her, but Rachel didn't turn around. Santana frowned and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, and Rachel stilled at the touch. "Rachel, you're acting weird again, what's wrong?" Finally, Rachel turned around, but she didn't look up at Santana.

"Nothing." Rachel said tightly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit, Rachel. What's up with you?" Santana said, remembering the last two months she was off for about a week. As Santana thought about it, she realized it was odd how every month there was a week where Rachel was far from herself.

"I have to go to class." Rachel said quickly and shoved past Santana and down the hall. Santana blinked and watched her go, confused.

* * *

Rachel sat in her seat, exhausted. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the desk. Before, when Santana got close, it didn't affect as much because of _when_ Santana got close to her. Now, it was the night of the full moon and Santana was just too much.

She avoided everyone again, especially Santana. When it was time for lunch, she started going to the auditorium like she always did and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Santana was definitely going to be there, and Rachel wasn't sure how well she could handle Santana's scent. Just as she was about to turn around and go see Shelby instead, she heard Santana calling out to her.

"Rachel." Rachel looked over and saw Santana running to her from down the hall. Rachel sighed, it was too late now. Finally, Santana caught up to her, looking worried for a second before smiling. "Hey, ready to go to lunch?" She said and Rachel gave her a shaky smile.

"Okay." They walked to the auditorium, with Rachel keeping a distance from Santana. When they got in Rachel sat further from her than she normally would too, and Santana frowned.

"Do I smell bad or something?" Santana joked and Rachel snapped her head up at her.

"What? No!" She said, more forcefully than she intended. Santana jerked back a little and held up her hands.

"Okay, geez," Santana said. "But thanks anyway, I guess." Rachel blushed and looked down.

"You smell very nice." Rachel whispered to herself, but Santana heard. Santana smiled softly and blushed a little.

"Thanks." Santana said, blushing, and Rachel's eyes widened when she realized Santana heard her.

"It's no problem." Then the two sat in awkward silence, both blushing at each other's words. Rachel wondered why Santana was acting awkward, they were just friends. Though it probably didn't help that Rachel wasn't acting like herself either. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, tired from the week.

"Tired?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded. Santana moved along the floor until she was next to Rachel, who jerked away.

"What are you doing?" The smell of Santana was so strong, and everything about her seemed so perfect to Rachel that there was no way she could trust herself around her.

"I heard I'm a comfy pillow." Santana said and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Rachel said and Santana frowned.

"Why?" Santana asked. "It's just my shoulder." Rachel bit her lip as she stared at it. It seemed harmless enough, but she was afraid something bad would happen if she got too close. She looked back up at Santana's face and Santana smiled at her.

Slowly, Rachel put her hand down on Santana's shoulder, as if it was made of glass and she could break it. Santana's smell was all around her, and Rachel smiled at it. Rachel couldn't help but snuggle into Santana's shoulder more, pressing her nose into it. Santana watched Rachel's face and smiled at how adorable Rachel looked.

As she did, she listened to Santana's heartbeat, which had speed up at Rachel's touch. She frowned at the speed and wondered why it was so fast. She put her hand on Santana's chest, making Santana's breath hitch. Rachel noticed and she looked up at Santana.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rachel asked curiously and Santana swallowed.

"I'm not." But Rachel knew that was a lie. She could feel and hear Santana's body reacting to her. Santana looked at Rachel's hand on her chest and grabbed it. She had meant to just take it off her, but the action made both girls stop. They looked at it and Rachel moved her hand so that she was holding Santana's. She looked up at Santana to see her staring intently at her.

"Santana…" Rachel stared and Santana slowly leaned her hand in closer. She stopped a few centimeters from her face, as if finally considering what she was about to do. Rachel, though, had enough and so did her wolf.

Without thinking, Rachel grabbed Santana's face and smashed their lips together. Santana squeaked in surprise, but recovered and kissed her back.

Their kiss became more heated and when Rachel ran her lip along her bottom lip, Santana easily granted her access. They had moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, one that Rachel easily won. Rachel pushed Santana down and was soon on top of her. Rachel pulled her tongue back and bit Santana's lip before moving her head to Santana's neck.

Santana gasped as Rachel bit her and ran her tongue over it. As Rachel sucked on her neck, Santana's hands flew to her hair and she grabbed Rachel's dark locks. She closed her eyes and moaned as Rachel's hand roamed her body. Suddenly, the bell rang and Santana's eyes snapped open.

"Rachel…" Santana breathed out, but Rachel didn't hear her or the bell. "Rachel," Santana tried again, and tried pushing Rachel off her, but the brunette pushed her down surprisingly hard and Santana winced in pain. "Rachel!"

Finally, Rachel stopped and looked up at Santana. She was breathing hard and her eyes seemed glazed over. Rachel blinked, snapping out of her daze. She looked at Santana and blushed, realizing what they were doing.

"I, um, uh," Rachel stuttered as she crawled off Santana and stood up on shaky legs. "I um, sh-should go." Rachel said, pointing to the door. However, she stared at Santana, unmoving.

"Rachel, I-" Santana started but Rachel interrupted her.

"Should go. Going, now." She said quickly and turned around and stormed out of the auditorium, ignoring Santana's calls.

* * *

Rachel couldn't belief what she had done. She had kissed Santana, who she was sure probably didn't want to be kissed. Especially by her of all people. It was all her wolf's fault, her wolf had to act on her impulses. Rachel groaned and hid her head in her hands.

"Stupid wolf." Rachel groaned. It was her wolf that wanted Santana, not her.

At least, that was what she told herself. She told herself she had kissed Santana because her wolf wanted to, not her. Yet, Rachel had enjoyed the kiss. All she wanted to do was go back and kiss Santana senseless.

All she wanted was Santana for herself.

And Rachel wasn't sure that was entirely her wolf's thinking.

* * *

Santana frowned when she walked into class and saw Rachel's seat empty. She sighed, and figured Rachel just needed some space and was going to come last minute. However, when the bell rang and Rachel still didn't come in, she worried a little.

Finally, Rachel came in and the teacher glared at her as she came in.

"Hurry to your seat, Miss Berry." Rachel didn't answer, instead she kept her head low and walked to her desk. Santana watched her sit down and ball her hand into fists, never looking back at Santana as she did so.

As the class went on, Santana looked back at Rachel time to time, wanting Rachel to look back at her just once. In the end, she didn't and the bell rang. Rachel quickly got up and Santana followed her.

Despite the fact that Rachel was short, it seemed like she was suddenly faster and Santana lost her in the crowd. Santana stopped and sighed. When Rachel wanted to run and hide, she was good at it.

Giving up on chasing after Rachel, she turned around and headed to her next class. She figured Rachel could run forever, and Santana _was_ going to talk to her and talk about what had just happened between them.

* * *

Rachel couldn't be happier when the last class ended. Luckily, she hadn't run into Santana again, and she was glad. She couldn't even look at Santana without wanting to kiss her again. Before she did anything she regretted, she found Shelby in her class and she walked in. Shelby looked up and smiled at Rachel.

"Ready?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's just go," Rachel said hurriedly, already opening the door for her. Shelby frowned, Rachel was more anxious to leave than usual. Nodding, Shelby left the room, with Rachel following close behind. When they reached Shelby's car and Shelby unlocked it, Rachel practically threw herself inside. Shelby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and took her time getting in. She looked over at Rachel and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked, looking at the way Rachel had her eyes closed.

"Nothing." Rachel said, but Shelby didn't believe her.

"I know something's wrong." Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel said quietly and Shelby sighed.

"Alright, later we will." Shelby said as she started the car. She put it in reverse and turned her head towards Rachel to see out the back window. When she did, she smelled something, or rather, someone that wasn't either of them.

She looked at Rachel, who was looking at her blankly. Shelby leaned closer to Rachel and smelled her. She furrowed her eyebrows at the scent and she grabbed Rachel's shirt. She pulled Rachel towards her, making the smaller girl whimper, and smelled her again.

"Why do I smell Santana all over you?" Shelby asked and Rachel fidgeted against Shelby's grip nervously.

"I… I kissed her," Rachel said and Shelby sighed. "I didn't' mean to," Rachel continued. "My wolf took over and then I started making out with her and"-

"We'll talk about this later," Shelby cut her off and let her go. "First we need to get through tonight." Rachel nodded and sat in her seat as Shelby drove to her house. Once they finally got there, Rachel got out quickly and walked into her house, where Hiram and Leroy were sitting on the couch and talking to each other.

"Dad, daddy," Rachel said and they stopped and looked up at her. "I need to stay at Kurt's house for Glee." She said and walked up the stairs quickly and put her clothes in the bag again. Just as she turned around to leave, Hiram and Leroy stood in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"Rachel, honey, are you okay?" Leroy asked and she nodded.

"Of course, but now I really have to go, Kurt is waiting for me, so." She walked past Leroy and tried to get past Hiram, but he blocked her.

"We know you've been lying to us." He said and Rachel stopped.

"What? No, I-"

"We called Kurt and he said you never went to his house." Hiram said angrily. Leroy came up behind her and looked at her concerned.

"Rachel, you've been acting different, and you were like this last month too," He said and Rachel knew he was talking about the nights of the full moon, when he senses were in overdrive and she was ready to turn. "Rachel, are you doing drugs?"

"What?" Rachel looked at him, surprised that he would thought that she did. "No, I- I have to go."

"Rachel, wait." Leroy tried, but she pushed past Hiram easily with her werewolf strength. She ignored both of their calls for her tom come back and she ran to Shelby's car. As soon as she got in, she turned to her.

"We have to go." Rachel said in a panicked voice and Shelby frowned, confused. She looked up to see Hiram and Leroy coming out of the house. Sighing, Shelby got out of the car, making Rachel reach to and grab her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hold on," Shelby said and loosened her arm from Rachel's hand. Shelby closed the door and walked up to them. "Hiram, Leroy." They stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Shelby?" They asked and Shelby smiled as she walked up to them.

"I'm sorry about making you two worry." Shelby said and Hiram looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Rachel hasn't told you? She's spending the night with me." They both looked at her in surprise.

"But Rachel hasn't told us about you…" Leroy said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh, well she didn't want to upset you or have you feel left out. After all, she always wanted to know who her mother was," Shelby gave them her best smile and the two men looked at each other. "So," Shelby said, turning their attention back to her. It was getting closer to the full moon and they needed to go. "She'll be back tomorrow, don't worry." Shelby said, waving at them before walking away.

"Leroy, are we just going to let her go?" Hiram whispered to Leroy, who just sighed.

"Shelby's with her," Leroy whispered back. "I doubt Shelby would let her be doing drugs."

* * *

"That went well, don't you think?" Shelby asked and Rachel groaned.

"No, nothing is going well." Shelby frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she drove them to the woods.

"My day has been horrible, or amazing," Rachel frowned and groaned again. "It's been horribly amazing." Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"It does when it comes to Santana," Rachel said, looking out the window. Shelby laughed as she lightly pulled onto the dirt road. "It's not funny."

"So you _do_ like her." Shelby said as she stopped the car. She turned off the engine and got out.

"What, no-" She groaned when Shelby got out and she quickly jumped out of the car and followed her to the woods. "No, I do not _like_ her, my wolf does." Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Rachel, yes, you're wolf does have a part of it, but so do _you_." Shelby said.

"No, I don't have any feelings for her." Shelby stopped at their usual spot and turned to Rachel.

"I think you found yourself a mate." Shelby said with a smile and turned around to start undressing herself.

"N-no." Rachel stuttered, blushing. Shelby laughed at her expression, but didn't say anything. Instead, she kept undressing and Rachel sighed as she started doing the same.

Rachel told herself that she didn't like Santana, not that way. However, as the time passed in the woods she started to doubt herself. Maybe she did have a crush on Santana hat wasn't on her wolf. She continued to think of Santana, even as she started to change into her wolf.

Santana was stuck in her head, and she couldn't get her out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Another quick update, and this chapter has werewolf Rachel, which hopefully clears up any questions or confusion on what kind of werewolf she is.

* * *

Rachel was running on all four, panting and tongue hanging out a little bit. She knew Shelby would be mad at her for running off, but the rabbit smelled so good and chasing it gave her an amazing feeling. Now, if only she could catch it. Technically, she could catch anything she wanted. She may not be as big of a wolf as Shelby, but she was still pretty big. Plus, she loved the thrill of the chase.

She heard Shelby's howl in the distance, further in the woods, and she knew if she didn't want Shelby punishing her _that_ bad, she should have started headed back. After all, a wolf always stayed with the alpha.

Except, Rachel didn't care. Not tonight. Tonight she was giving up on reason and finally, truly, be one with her wolf.

She followed the rabbit out of the woods and to the streets. Luckily, there weren't any cars out and Rachel ran across the street. Finally having enough, she lunged forward and grabbed the rabbit in her mouth. It made a noise and moved frantically in her mouth and she bit into it, hearing the bones cracking and tasting the blood as the animal stilled completely.

She looked around, realizing she was near houses. Suddenly, she realized who's house she was by. Santana's. She walked around the neighborhood, hiding in the shadows. She kept it up without getting noticed, which was easy in a town like Lima. There was hardly anywhere to go so people either stayed inside, went to a party at someone's house, or were at Breadstix.

She finally saw the big Lopez house and she jumped the fence and was in her backyard. She went to the tree in the back and laid down under it. She finally put the rabbit she had in her mouth down and l9icked her lips as she stared at it. She licked her lips before biting into the rabbit and eating out of it.

It wasn't a big meal, but it was pretty good. She was eating the last of its insides when the back door lid open. She jumped up and hid more behind the tree, watching someone come out with a bag of garbage. The person walked across the lawn, completely oblivious to Rachel because of the headphones in her ears.

Slowly, Rachel moved closer, licking her lips. It was only after the person threw away the trash and turned around that Rachel was noticed. She let out a short scream as she tripped backwards and hit the fence. Rachel growled as she got closer and the girl tried to back up farther, but couldn't because of the fence. Just when she was centimeters from the girl's face, she took a wiff and suddenly paused.

That scent was familiar. It was the scent that smelled so good and she loved so much. It was Santana's.

Suddenly realizing _who_ she was about to eat, she closed her mouth and took a small step back. It wasn't a lot, but at least Santana had some breathing rom. Rachel looked at her, at her state.

Santana was shaking hard and there were tears running down her face. It was the first time Rachel saw Santana cry like that. She felt awful, realizing it was _her_ who made her cry. Rachel moved her head closer to Santana again, and Santana flinched. Rachel paused for a moment before moving closer again.

Santana screwed her eyes shut, still too scared to move. She stayed, waiting for the inevitable. Instead, she felt a lick and grew more scared. She thought the wolf was tasting her before getting a bite, so she kept her eyes closed.

Rachel watched Santana, watched the way she screwed her eyes shut and was still shaking. Rachel's ears twisted backward. She meant to show Santana she _wasn't_ something to be scared of. Instead, she only scared Santana more.

Letting out a small whine, Rachel backed up a little again. After a few seconds of nothing, Santana opened her eyes again. Rachel whined and Santana furrowed her eyebrows together, confused. Santana stared at Rachel, looking at her chocolate eyes.

"Why…?" Santana said softly, her voice small and shaky and Rachel could hear the fear in her voice. The fear of her. Rachel simply stared and slowly Santana raised her hand. Slowly, she reached out and put it on Rachel's head. She stopped and looked at Rachel as she kept it there, expecting it to be bitten off. When she realized Rachel wasn't going to bite her, she started petting Rachel. Rachel leaned into the touch and Santana laughed nervously.

"Y-you're really…soft." Santana aid, running her fingers through Rachel's brown fur on her head and down to the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Rachel was calm, and she could tell Santana finally was too. Everything was perfect until the door opened again and there was yelling.

"Santana!" Santana jumped and looked at the direction of the voice to see her dad running to her, completely terrified. Rachel got angry at the interruption and stood closer in front of Santana. She stood her ground and growled at Santana's dad, effectively making him jump back in fear.

Rachel let out a huff and held her head high. No one was going to get close to Santana. Her Santana. Rachel vaguely heard other people come out and surround her, but she juts concentrated on him. She saw someone give him a wooden stick and that was when she looked around.

Realizing they all had a weapon of some sort, she growled at each of them and kept close to Santana. She was trapped, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Her dad got near her and just when she was about to lunge at him, she felt something hard impact her sighed.

She let out a yelp, and crashed into the fence next to Santana. She slowly got up again and looked to where Santana was, and noticed she was gone. Looking up, she saw them dragging Santana away as they ran back into the house. Rachel watched Santana be taken away, and Santana looked back at her the entire time. When they finally got instead, Rachel saw Santana's mom lock the door and close the curtains.

Rachel growled at it, how dare they take away her Santana from her. She was about to run inside, but then her ears perked up when she heard loud sirens. She let out a huff and turned around and jumped the fence to the alley way.

Because of her side, though, she didn't jump high enough and crashed onto the floor, knocking over some trash cans. She got up and looked back at the backyard and she saw people with tranquilizer guns slowly waking to her.

"Hold still, girl." One of the officers said and Rachel broke into a run. She heard a dart go past her and she would have laughed if she could. She heard the officer swear and try again, but by then she turned the corner and was away from him.

She kept running though, angry that she as separated from Santana. She eventually found her backyard, and she jumped the fence again, this time getting over it successfully. She looked at the garage and saw the door open a little. Feeling angry and destructive, she walked in.

* * *

Rachel groaned as she stared waking up. She was sore and she frowned when she noticed she wasn't on the forest floor she was used to. Suddenly, all the memories of last night came back, of when she was in her wolf form.

Her eyes snapped pen and she moved to sit up, but the pain made her gasp and fall back down. She looked down at her ribs and saw it bruised badly. Rachel slowly reached out to it, and when she put pressure on it, she hissed in pain and brought her hands back.

She could only really blame herself, and she should have seen it coming. Except, she didn't and now her ribs hurt. She finally looked away from her bruised ribs and looked around the garage and gasped.

It was completely ruined. There were scratches all over the wall and everything they had was chewed up. Rachel was glad her dads didn't put the car in there, or else that would have been destroyed too.

She slowly got up, wincing as she did so. She carefully walked around the mess, which was everywhere, and poked her head out the door. It seemed like her dads were gone, so after looking around and seeing no one she ran to the tree outside her window.

Getting up the tree was rather difficult and the movement mad her side hurt more. But she did get up, and when she looked at her window, she groaned. It was closed and she wasn't sure if she could open it. She looked down and realized there was only one other way. Go to the front of the house, naked, and use the spare key. Just as she was about to go down, the window swung open.

"Rachel!" She looked up to see Shelby in her bedroom, leaning out the window and holding out her hand. "C'mon, lets get you inside." Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She jumped, and Shelby easily caught her and helped her inside.

"Shelby, what are you-" Shelby brought her in a tight hug, and Rachel stiffened and winced in pain. Shelby frowned and looked down and her eyes widened at the sight. Shelby looked back at Rachel and grabbed her face, making the smaller girl look at her.

"You aren't leaving my sight again." Shelby said harshly and Rachel could only nod as best as she could. Shelby let her go and sighed. "Explain what happened while I drive you to school." Rachel nodded and grabbed her clothes and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and walked to the mirror.

She looked at the dried blood on her face, and she remembered eating the rabbit in Santana's backyard. She suddenly felt sick. She was vegan, and never ate meat, but she had eaten the insides of an animal raw. Rachel gripped the sink and closed her eyes, trying not to think of what she had ate.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Shelby asked through the door.

"Yeah, fine." Rachel washed her face and got dressed as quickly as she could. They walked out together and when they got to the car, Shelby spoke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Can this wait? I-"

"No," Shelby said coldly. Her voice was strained, like she was trying to keep it calm, and Rachel could see Shelby gripping the wheel tightly. "You were gone and I don't know where you went and if something happened to you and I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, shrinking in her seat. Shelby let out a sigh and put her hand on Rachel's head.

"Just… don't scare me like that again," Rachel nodded and Shelby ruffled Rachel's hair playfully before putting her hand back on the steering wheel. "So, ready to explain?"

"I followed a rabbit." Rachel said, not knowing if explaining everything to Shelby while she was driving was a good idea. After all, she didn't want Shelby to go into so much shock that they got into an accident.

"Okay." Shelby said, a little confused as to where Rachel was going with her explanation.

"I chased it… to outside the woods." Shelby's eyes widened and her face paled. She groaned as she pulled into the school parking lot. As soon as she parked, she turned off the car and slammed her head on the steering wheel.

"Is that how you got hurt?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, by someone in Santana's family…" Shelby looked up at Rachel.

"Santana's family." Rachel nodded.

"I was by Santana's house and I saw her and-" Shelby reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"You didn't hurt her, right?"

"No!" Rachel yelled quickly. "I would never hurt her." Shelby sighed and let go of Rachel's arm.

"Okay," Shelby said and Rachel calmed down. She saw Rachel relax and decided not to push her farther with anymore questions. "Well, lets go." Rachel nodded and got out. They walked inside and went their separate ways and Rachel went straight to her locker and tried not to think of her side. After getting her books, she closed her locker and just as she turned around she saw Santana coming up to her.

Panicking, she looked away and walked away quickly. She walked past everyone and saw Puck talking with Finn and Kurt. Rachel quickly walked to Puck and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, Rachel whats-" Puck stared, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Hide me."

"What?" Puck asked, confused, and Rachel simply walked between him and Kurt.

"Act normal." Rachel said and Puck raised an eyebrow. Soon after, she heard Santana's voice.

"Hey, you guys seen Rachel?" Rachel saw Puck look behind him and shrug.

"Nope."

"Fine." Santana's voice sounded disappointed and Rachel heard Quinn talk.

"C'mon, lets go find her somewhere else, later guys." The three boys waved at her and then Puck looked at Rachel.

"Hey, you okay?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"I suppose." Rachel sighed and Puck stared at her.

"Okay, _what_ was that?" Kurt asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, Kurt, just leave it." Kurt scoffed and looked angry a little.

"Fine," Kurt muttered and looked at his cell. "You used to tell me everything," He said quietly and Rachel felt guilt wash over her and Kurt's words. He kept staring at his cell and he suddenly broke out in a smile. "Blaine's here, bye." He walked away and then it was just Puck and Finn.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said, smiling. "Is Santana bothering you or something?"

"No, Finn, just," Rachel sighed and shrugged. "Like I said, just leave it. Leave _her_ alone.," Finn frowned but slowly nodded. "But thank you for caring." Finn smiled again and stood awkwardly, not knowing what else to do or say to Rachel. They had broken up, and it was clear to Finn they weren't getting back together.

"Um, I should, like, go." Finn said after some silence and walked off. Rachel looked up at Puck and smiled.

"I should go too." Puck frowned.

"The bell hasn't rang yet," Puck said. "Besides, I thought you and Santana were friends, so why are you running from her?"

"It's complicated" Rachel said and Puck kept staring at her. After some time she rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'll make sure to explain later."

"Alright," Puck said and smiled at her. "I'm a great listener anyway, so talking about it to me would be good, since I'm not going to tell anyone anyway." Rachel smiled and nodded, knowing Puck would keep everything between just them.

When the bell rang, Puck waked her to class and noticed the stiffness of her steps. He wondered what had happened to it, but he didn't say anything. During the day, Rachel tried to avoid Santana. She didn't want to face her, not after the kiss and definitely not after last night. But, of course, Rachel couldn't run form Santana forever. It was during their lunch period, and Santana had found Rachel before the other girl could run. Santana ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Found you." Santana said and Rachel sighed.

"Unfortunately." Rachel said softly and Santana looked at her angrily. She tugged n Rachel's wrist to make her follow her, not noticing Rachel twisting her face in pain from her side. She dragged her to the auditorium, to the stage, and finally let go.

"Santana, look, I-" Rachel started but Santana walked up to her angrily.

"Shut up," Santana said and Rachel did. Santana's face softened and she looked at Rachel. "You… you kissed me," Rachel bit her lip but didn't do or say anything. "You like me?"

"D-do you?" Rachel asked nervously. If she wanted to be honest, she did like Santana more than a friend. She wasn't sure where the feelings came from, but they were there. Santana stayed silent and looked at her, and Rachel thought she didn't.

"Yeah," Santana said and walked closer to Rachel, making the shorter brunette take a step back and hit the edge of the stage. This time, Rachel tried to be mindful of her ribs, but the impact still hurt and she tried to keep it from showing. "I really do," Santana continued, not seeing how much pain Rachel was in. "I've kind of liked you for a while now, and I know you do too."

"No, I don't." Rachel said, even though she wanted to say the opposite. But last night was too much of a reality for her. She may have not hurt Santana, but she almost hurt one of her family members. Santana looked at her, a little hurt and Rachel had to look away.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Santana asked.

"It wasn't me! It my wo-" Rachel quickly brought her hands up to her mouth and Santana looked t her oddly.

"You're what?" Rachel shook her hand, refusing to answer. "Rachel, what were you going to say?" Santana asked and Rachel didn't know what to say. Finally, Rachel put her hands down and lte out a deep and painful breath.

"Santana, belief me when I say it's best if we don't get together and just… just forget about the kiss." Rachel said, looking Santana in the eye. With a final nod she walked past Santana and left.

* * *

Santana didn't understand; Rachel had been the one to kiss her. If anything, it should be Santana pushing her away, not the other way around. Santana sighed and put her head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" She looked up to see Quinn, who was looking at her curiously.

"Rachel Berry problems." Santana muttered and Quinn quirked an eyebrow and Brittany spoke up next to her.

"Did you guys find out what's wrong with Rachel?"

"No," Santana said and Brittany frowned. "And now Rachel's pushing me away." Santana looked at her spot from the cafeteria table to the table across from her, where Rachel was sitting with Puck.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Quinn asked and Santana sighed.

"It'll be useless, she'll just tell me to forget about the kiss again." Quinn, who was drinking, spit out some of her drink and whipped her head towards Santana.

"What?" She asked loudly, and Santana blinked and looked at her.

"I didn't tell you guys?"

"No." Quinn said and Santana looked at Brittany, who shook her head.

"Oh," Santana said and sat up straighter. "Yesterday Rachel kissed me and then ignored me the rest of the day and today she told me to forget about the kiss." Santana explained and Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel harshly while Brittany frowned.

"That makes no sense." Quinn said and Santana shrugged.

"But you're going to find out why she's doing that, right?" Brittany asked. "Cuz you love her and she loves you back." Santana sighed and looked at Brittany sadly.

"I don't know, maybe she's right," Santana said. "I just… her telling me that… hurt." Quinn frowned and put her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Then are you sure doing what she wants is the best for either of you?" Quinn asked and Santana frowned. She didn't know what to do, and Rachel confused her so much. As she looked at Rachel sitting with Puck, laughing at something he said, she made up her mind. She wasn't going to let Rachel push her away, not now. Not anymore.

* * *

Rachel and Santana didn't talk to each other in the class they shared but Santana stilled watched Rachel from her seat. Once the bell rang and Rachel rushed out of the room, they hadn't even seen each other the rest of the day. It seemed like Rachel was an expert at avoiding people.

It wasn't until the West Side Story practice that they saw each other. It was the last days, and everyone was finishing building the set. Santana was on top of a ladder, painting the last of the walls and looked at Rachel who was working below her.

She frowned when she realized there was a stiffness to Rachel that wasn't there before, and when the shorter brunette moved a certain way she could see the slightly pained expression on her face. Santana sighed, thinking of asking Rachel about that later, and continued to work on the set until it was time to go. When it was time to go, she took her time like always, hoping to get some alone time with Rachel, but Rachel seemed glued to Puck's side that day. Santana groaned, realizing Rachel wasn't going to be alone, and walked up to them.

"Hey, Puckerman," Santana said absentmindedly before smiling warmly at Rachel. "Hey, Rachel."

"Santana." Rachel said, not meeting her eyes. Santana frowned as she watched Rachel pack her things by Puck with the same stiffness she saw earlier.

"Did you get hurt?" Santana asked suddenly and Rachel stilled for a moment before shrugging the best she could, which was barely anything at all.

"I got hurt yesterday, it's no big deal," Rachel said and turned to Puck. "I'll see you later." She ignored Santana as she walked past her and out of the auditorium. Santana was about to follow her, until Puck spoke up.

"So…" Puck said and Santana turned to him. "You kissed her, huh?" He grinned and winked at her. "Hot." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, and _she_ kissed me." Santana started walking away and Puck quickly ran up to her and stopped her.

"Hey," Puck said. "Rachel's my friend and I want to know, did the kiss mean anything to you?" Puck asked seriously, staring at Santana. He was holding her arm tightly and staring so intently that Santana knew he cared about her.

"It meant…" Santana furrowed her eyebrows, trying to find the right words. "It meant everything to me," Puck smiled and loosened his grip, letting Santana shove her arm away from him. "But it doesn't mean anything to her."

"Seriously?" Puck asked and then laughed lightly. "Trust me, it meant a lot, she just doesn't want to admit it." Santana scoffed.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Puck grinned and tapped his forehead.

"We hot Jews know what each other's thinking." Puck said and Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." Santana said and started walking away.

"Just don't listen and do what Rachel tells you." Puck called out and Santana looked at him over her shoulder, grinning.

"Please, do I _ever_ do what she says?" Santana asked and Puck grinned back. Santana turned back around and headed out of the auditorium, to her car. She was going to get Rachel to tell her why she was pushing away, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and thank you for the reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter, which is pretty short, but hopefully I'll have the next one after this up pretty soon.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she walked through the front door and was safely inside her living room. She paused and looked out one of the windows facing the backyard, seeing the garage. Frowning, she put her things down and walked outside. Once she got to the garage, she saw her dads inside, looking around the mess. Rachel suddenly felt guilty, and was about to walk away, but Leroy saw her.

"Oh, Rachel, you're back." He said, smiling.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, pretending not to know.

"There was a wolf running around last night," Hiram said, scowling as he looked at the mess. "And it got in here."

"That's…" Rachel began. "Unfortunate." She didn't know what to say, considering _she_ was the one who caused the damage. Hiram sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Paying for this is going to be hard…" He groaned and Leroy walked up to him.

"We'll get through it," Leroy said, kissing Hiram softly. "Don't worry." Rachel watched the two, feeling horrible. She had created the mess, and now they had to fix it. What was worse was that they had no idea it was her all along, and she couldn't tell them it was her. That the wolf was her.

Having seen enough, she walked out and went inside. She sighed as she walked to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to it. She looked at all the vegan food and scowled, remembering the meat and insides. She closed the door and started walking upstairs when the doorbell rang. She frowned and walked to it and opened t, finding Santana on the other side.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Santana had a smug grin on her face and Rachel wasn't sure what to expect from Santana.

"See, Rachel, you keep pushing me away and I ain't having that, so," Santana walked closer to Rachel, and Rachel quickly took a step back. "I don't care what you say, I'm forcing myself in and you can't push me away." Rachel stood, speechless. Nothing worked on Santana.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked softly. "I'm only trying to protect you." Santana sighed.

"I don't need you to protect me from anything, I can take care of myself fine, and I'm doing this because I love you," Santana said softly and looked at Rachel. "I want to give us a chance." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off from a voice from farther inside the house.

"Rachel, who's that?" Rachel sighed and turned around.

"It's my friend, Santana." Rachel said, looking at Hiram and Leroy who had just came in.

"Hey." Santana greeted, walking into the house completely and waving at them.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having a friend over," Leroy said, smiling. "Well, we'll be in our room." He said and they walked away, with Hiram trailing behind. Once they were gone Rachel turned to Santana, who was grinning at her.

"Looks like I'm coming over." Santana said and Rachel sighed, closing the door.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Rachel asked and Santana shrugged.

"Already told my parents I'm coming over." Santana said and Rachel sighed again.

"Well, since you're already here would you like something to eat?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

"Sure, why not." Rachel led Santana to the kitchen, and as she stood by the counter she watched Rachel quickly make a sandwich, and give it to her. She raised an eyebrow when she realized Rachel wasn't going to make another one, but didn't say anything. Instead, they walked to the table and sat down with Santana eating. After a few bites she looked at Rachel and slid the plate to her.

"I'm not very hungry." Rachel said, remembering the taste of the rabbit still. Santana sighed and opened up the sandwich, taking out the meat and cheese, leaving only the lettuce and tomato on. Rachel opened her mouth to protest again, but Santana looked at her sternly and Rachel closed it again. Sighing, she grabbed it and took a small bite, which got a smile from Santana. When Rachel was finally done she put the plate in the sink and turned to Santana.

"Want to go upstairs, then?" She asked and Santana nodded. She followed her up the stairs and Santana noticed her door right away, being the only one with a gold star on it. Just as she was about to enter it, she stopped and properly looked at the star. Rachel stopped and turned to see Santana smiling at it, and she could help but feel flustered by the soft smile on the taller girl's face.

"Nice," Santana said as she walked in and looked at Rachel. "You _are_ a star, by the way."

"You know," Rachel said softly as she walked into the room too and sat down. "It's really nice when you compliment me."

"I like complimenting you," Santana said, grinning. "Actually, I'd like to compliment you all the time," The grin fell off her face and she sat down next to Rachel, looking at her seriously. "I… I want to be more than friends." Rachel sighed and looked down, not liking where Santana was headed.

"I know, I know you do but we can't." Rachel said and Santana's face fell.

"Why?" Santana asked. "I know you want this too, so why can't we be together?" Santana paused, waiting for an answer, and when she reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek. She turned Rachel's head, making her look at her, noticing the way Rachel leaned into the touch despite her words. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave it alone." Rachel opened her mouth to tell Santana exactly that, but she couldn't. Rachel _wanted_ Santana; she wanted them to be together. She had wanted that for a long time now. Telling Santana that they couldn't be together was she should do for Santana's safety, but she couldn't. She was too selfish for that. Rachel looked away and Santana sighed.

"Then tell me why we can't be together." Santana said softly and Rachel laughed humorlessly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said softly.

"Try me," Santana said, hoping Rachel would finally tell her everything. Rachel looked at Santana, weighing the choices. She could tell Santana about the wolf and that was the reason she was shoving everyone away. Shoving Santana away. Or she could lie and make something up, but a part of Rachel thought that Santana didn't deserve that, it was either the truth or nothing. Santana watched as Rachel thought it over and she took one of Rachel's hands, making the smaller girl look up at her in surprise. "You can trust me enough to let me in and tell me."

As Rachel looked at Santana, she really believed she could trust her. That she could tell Santana what she really was and everything would be okay in the end. Suddenly, her brain and mouth weren't in sync and before she registered what she was about to say, she blurted out the very words that could ruin everything.

"I'm a werewolf." There, it was out and Rachel couldn't take it back. She watched as Santana looked at her blankly before blinking and opening her mouth and closing it quickly.

"Huh?" She finally said and frowned. "Rachel, seriously, you don't have to tell me some crazy thing, just tell me the truth."

"I _am _telling you the truth!" Rachel yelled angrily.

"You expect me to believe _that_?" Santana asked back, just as angry now. "I'm not stupid Rachel, you can't expect me to believe that."

"But it's true!" Rachel repeated, wanting Santana to believe her and as Rachel thought about how to get Santana to believe her, she figured there was only one way. Santana stood up and backed away slightly, looking at her in disbelief.

"Rachel, that's-" She started angrily but Rachel cut her off.

"Last night you saw a wolf in your backyard." Rachel said and Santana looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you…?" Santana started but trailed off and Rachel looked down nervously.

"Yeah, um, that was me," Rachel said softly. "I was eating in your backyard and you came out and you didn't notice me until I came up to you." Santana slowly shook her head.

"But that can't be possible." Santana said.

"Then you got scared and were afraid of me but then you petted me," Rachel continued, as if Santana hadn't spoken at all. She smiled lightly as she remembered feeling Santana's hand through her fur. "It felt nice." Rachel frowned again and looked up at her. "That was me, Santana. I _am_ a werewolf."

Santana looked at her silently with wide eyes and didn't say anything for a long time. When the silence became too much, Rachel took a step towards her and Santana took a step back. Rachel felt her heart drop at the action and she looked at Santana with a hurt expression.

"Don't, just, don't." Santana said sharply and Rachel winced at the words.

"I'm sorry, Santana," Rachel's voice cracked as she apologized. "You wanted to know the truth, so I'm telling you. I never meant for everything to turn out like this."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before," Santana snapped and shook her head. "I have to go." Santana said quickly and Rachel bit her lip as she nodded. Santana brushed past Rachel and just as she was about to walk out, Rachel spoke up.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me again." Santana paused and looked at Rachel. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again and turned around and walked out. Rachel wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor, crying.

She had done it; she had finally pushed Santana away like she wanted to in the very beginning. Then why did it hurt so much? Now that Santana thought she was a monster, she was sure Santana wasn't going to talk to her again. Rachel should be happy about that, now Santana was safe from her, but she could help but feel empty on the inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up soon as long as my internet doesn't crap out that often (which it's been doing lately :( )

* * *

Rachel didn't feel like doing anything that day, all she could think about was Santana and it was as if the pain of Santana walking out on her would never go away. She had lost Santana forever, and she shouldn't be so upset, but she was. Still, despite how hurt she was, she forced herself to go to school, which led to now. With her locker open and staring at the books in it blankly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Turning around, she saw Puck looking at her with a frown on his face.

"You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel said quietly and Puck nodded. After she got her books, she closed her locker and let Puck put his arm around her shoulder and walk her to class.

From across the hall, Santana stood at her locker with Quinn and Brittany, watching Rachel. As she watched Puck put his arm around her, her hand unconsciously tightened into a fist. Brittany and Quinn looked down, noticing her fist, and Brittany looked back at Rachel.

"Did something happen between you and Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"No, nothing happened." Santana said quickly, not wanting to be reminded of the day before, in Rachel's room.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked softly.

"I'm sure." Santana said, her voice harsher than she intended. Quinn sighed, knowing Santana wasn't telling the truth and looked at Brittany, who seemed to think the same thing. Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's arm lightly and Santana relaxed slightly. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her down the hall to their own class, with Quinn behind them, trying to make sense of everything. She had no idea what was going on with Santana and Rachel, but she was going to find out.

* * *

The rest of the day the two didn't talk to each other, and Quinn, Brittany, and Puck definitely noticed. When Puck was at his locker, without Rachel, Quinn and Brittan walked up to him and he grinned.

"You want some of the Puckasourus?" He asked, winking at them. Quinn rolled her eyes and Brittany shook her head.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Brittany said brightly and Quinn sighed.

"Anyway," Quinn said, trying to do what she originally wanted. "Do you know what's up with Santana and Rachel?" At that, Puck's grin fell and he shook his head.

"No, I was wondering if you guys knew," When they both shook their heads he let out a sigh. "Maybe they got into a fight?"

"Maybe," Quinn said softly. "Either way, me and Britt need to talk to Santana."

"And that means you got to talk to Rachel." Brittany said and Puck nodded.

"Sure, anything to find out what's got her so down today." So they had made a deal, Puck would talk to Rachel, and Quinn and Brittany would talk to Santana. The three were anxious for the day to end, wanting to talk to the two. When it finally did, Puck walked to Rachel's locker, seeing her already there putting her books away. Puck walked up to her and leaned against the lockers and frowned when she didn't notice him.

"Hey," Rachel jumped again and looked at him, giving a small smile as she closed her locker. "Wanna hang out today?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere, Noah." Puck frowned and nodded.

"Okay, but I'm guessing something happened.

"Nothing happened." Rachel said quickly and Puck sighed.

"Lying," Puck said and Rachel sighed. "You can talk to me, you know." Rachel looked at Puck, thinking about it. Talking to someone might help her, and she could exactly tell Shelby that she told Santana that she was a werewolf. She'd be furious.

"Okay." Rachel finally said and Puck smiled.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine's fine." Rachel said and Puck nodded. They walked out to Puck's car to her house, so he can hopefully get something out of her and help her out.

* * *

"This food is crap." Santana snapped. Quinn sighed and put down her fork, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Santana, we're at Breadstix, you love this place." Quinn said. Her and Brittany had cornered Santana after school and made her go to Breadstix with them. Santana, being dragged, had done nothing but complain all the way there and was still complaining even with the food in front of her.

"No, I don't." Santana snapped and Quinn scoffed.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Let's see the ducks later," Both girls stopped and looked at Brittany, who was smiling at them. "They always make me feel better, so it can cheer San up too." Santana sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I don't think that's gonna work this time, Britt." Santana said sadly and Brittany frowned.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with concern. "Does this have to do with Rachel?"

"Maybe," Santana said and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it does." Santana groaned.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Brittany asked.

"Something like that."

"What did you guys fight about?" She asked again and Santana bit her lip. She couldn't tell them, they probably wouldn't believe her. Even she wasn't completely sure that she believed Rachel was a werewolf.

"What if…" Santana started but closed her mouth quickly. She took a deep breath and started again. "What would you do if you found out something about someone that you never expected? Like, what if it was their darkest secret and it was really dark?" Quinn and Brittany stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn finally asked softly. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't think Santana would ask something like that. Something… dark. Now, she really was worried, not just for Santana but for Rachel too.

"If you're not going to say anything useful, then forget it," Santana snapped and Quinn frowned. Santana huffed and started grabbing her things. "Whatever, I have to go."

"Hey, San," Brittany said and Santana looked over. "If you trust someone and like them, _really_ like them, then what you find out about them shouldn't matter," Santana paused and gapped at her. "And I know you care about Rachel, so shouldn't it not matter what you find out about her?" Brittany finished with a smile and Santana blinked. She sat, frozen, thinking about Brittany's words before suddenly standing up with her things.

"I have to go, later guys," Santana said and started turning around, but stopped and looked back at them with a smile. "Thanks guys." She saw Quinn and Brittany smile back at her and she turned back around, leaving Breadstix.

* * *

Rachel and Puck were in her room, sitting on the bed with their backs against the wall and Rachel's head on his shoulder. They hadn't said a word and Puck thought Rachel wasn't going to talk at all. He bit his lip and looked down at her.

"Hey, Rachel?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Rachel said, not moving or looking up at him.

"What happened to your side?" He felt her stiffen next to him at the question, and he wondered what had happened. He didn't need anyone to tell him she was injured, he had watched her and saw the stiff movements and the way her face contorted in pain when she moved too quickly. He had seen guys on the football team get hurt and knew what it looked like, especially when they were trying to hide it, like she was doing.

"It's a long story." She finally said.

"I got nothing but time." Puck encouraged and Rachel bit her lip. She had already told Santana that she was a werewolf and that made her lose her. She could tell Puck, who, despite all her attempts to push him away, she still had. With everything that happened, she couldn't lose him too, even if she should.

"You don't want to know, because honestly, it's better if you don't know." Rachel said and moved her head off of him. Puck sighed and looked at her.

"Rachel, you're my friend and nothing you can say will change that, so you can tell me anything." Rachel smiled at Puck's words, knowing he meant what he said. She knew he considered everyone in glee club his friend, and he would always be there for them, including her. She looked up at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you, Noah, maybe one day I can tell you, but not right now." Puck smiled and moved his hand so he was holding hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here when you're ready." Rachel was going to say something, but the doorbell rang and cut her off.

"I should get that." She said and got up from the bed. She walked downstairs and to the door and opened it. As soon as she did, she paused and gapped at who was at the other side.

Outside her door was Santana, holding a plastic bag and shifting from foot to foot nervously. She looked up at Rachel before looking down quickly.

"Hey." Santana said and Rachel finally snapped out of her daze.

"Hi." Rachel greeted back and Santana gave her a small smile as she motioned to the inside of the house.

"Can I come in?" Rachel bit her lip and looked down.

"Actually, Noah's here and…"

"Oh, sorry," Santana said quickly. "I'll just go then." Santana turned around, ready to go, but Rachel quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No, don't-" She paused and winced at the sudden movement, making Santana frown and step closer to her. "Stay, I'll just tell Noah to come back later." Santana wanted to protest, but Rachel tightened her grip on her, and Santana knew she couldn't say no.

"Alright." She finally said and Rachel smiled. Without letting go of her wrist, she led Santana into the living room.

"I'll be back." Rachel said, finally letting go and walking upstairs. Santana stood awkwardly in the room and waited for a few minutes. She heard footsteps again and saw Puck coming down with Rachel behind him. As he made his way to the front door, he gave Santana a stern look before looking away and smiling at Rachel.

"Talk to you later." He said and Rachel nodded and hugged him. Once he was out the door she walked to Santana and smiled nervously at her.

"Um, want to go to my room?" Santana nodded and followed Rachel upstairs to her room. Once inside, Rachel closed the door and finally noticed the bag. "What's in there?"

"Huh?" Santana looked down at it and looked back at Rachel. "Oh yeah, lift up your shirt and lie on the bed."

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered, blushing and holding down her shirt more. Santana laughed lightly at the sight and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna do anything like that," She reached in and took out a jar of cream. "It's for your bruise." Santana still wasn't sure if Rachel was telling the complete truth, but if she was and she was that wolf that was in her backyard, then she knew Rachel was hurt.

Her brother had come out of the house with her parents, just as terrified as them. He had gotten his hands on two metal baseball bats and a wooden stick and she remembered each giving them to her parents and keeping one for himself. She remembered him running towards the wolf and hitting it with the baseball bat, making it yelp in pain. All Santana could do at that moment was look on, and a part of her wanted to check to see if the wolf was fine, but they had grabbed her and dragged her into the house.

Rachel slowly took off her shirt and as Santana watched, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was large and black, and if Santana didn't know any better, she would have thought it was broken. Rachel saw the horrified look on her face and looked down at the bruise, frowning.

"It's okay," She said quickly. "It could have been worse." Santana scoffed at the words.

"_How_ could it have been worse?"

"I could have jumped in front of a car by accident again." Santana grinned and shook her head. She motioned for Rachel to lay down, and once she did, she opened the bottle of cream. She dunked her fingers in it and reached out and put in on Rachel's stomach. Rachel let out a small gasp and Santana whipped her hand back.

"You okay?" Santana asked, worried. Rachel nodded and looked up at her.

"It's cold." Rachel said with a cheeky grin and Santana sighed.

"You had me worried there, I thought I put too much pressure."

"Sorry." Rachel said and Santana smiled.

"Just tell me if it hurts too much," Rachel nodded and Santana put her fingers on Rachel's ribs again. Slowly, she read it over the bruise, watching Rachel's face for any type of pained expression. Once she was done she closed the bottle and stood up. "Um, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's over there." Rachel said, pointing to her bedroom bathroom. Once Santana was inside, she sat up and put on her shirt before laying back down. As she stared at the ceiling, she slowly placed her hand on her bruise, wincing a little at the contact.

"You shouldn't touch it." Rachel jumped and looked over at Santana. She was at the doorway, frowning at her, making Rachel sit up as quickly as she could and move her hand away.

"Sorry." She apologized again and Santana sighed and looked at Rachel silently for a few minutes before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. They sat next to each other, silent, and Rachel wondered if Santana was ever going to speak up. Finally having enough, she spoke up.

"I thought you didn't believe me." Santana bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know what to believe." Santana said softly and Rachel frowned.

"Believe _me_," Rachel said, but Santana didn't say anything. Rachel sighed and looked back down, defeated. "I wish I could prove it to you, but I can't just… turn, it only happens on the full moon," Rachel sighed and looked at Santana again. "You… I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Santana's head snapped up at that, and she looked at Rachel.

"I…" She paused as she tried to find the right words. "Look, all of this is hard to take in, but I want this to work out."

"This?" Rachel asked, confused. Santana smiled softly and leaned forward. Her lips brushed against Rachel's, barely there but it was enough to make Rachel's breath hitch and heart speed up. Slowly, Santana put more pressure on her lips and Rachel quickly reciprocated the action. Suddenly, they were kissing, slowly at first, but then picking up speed and continuing until they need air. When they broke apart, out of breath, Santana looked at Rachel and smiled.

"This." Santana whispered and Rachel smiled back at her. She liked this.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure what her and Santana had become, but she knew they had become more than just friends. They hadn't told anyone at school or even their families about their new found relationship, they hadn't even really talked about it with each other. At the moment, they decided not to put a name to it, even if they did kiss.

And kissing, they did a lot of. Santana had found out when Rachel wasn't near a full moon, she wasn't quite so dominate. It was after their kiss, the first kiss that both wanted and they were still in Rachel's bedroom that Santana found out. She had started kissing Rachel again and started exploring her body, and Rachel froze all of a suddenly. Santana frowned and leaned back.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked and Rachel bit her lip nervously.

"Well, you see, I don't know what to do…" Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you kissed me before, and you knew exactly what to do then." Rachel shrugged and looked down nervously.

"Well, that was when it was close to the full moon, and my wolf always makes me do things like that, so…" Rachel said embarrassingly and Santana couldn't help but laugh, making Rachel blush in embarrassment more. Santana had to admit, the sight of Rachel blushing like that was cute. When she stopped laughing, she lightly pushed Rachel down on the bed, careful of the bruise, and straddled her.

"Well then, let Auntie Tana take care of that for you," She said, leaning in to Rachel's face. "Just sit back and relax." She said before kissing Rachel on the lips. Santana liked taking the lead and being dominate between the two, but a part of her couldn't wait until the next full moon. She couldn't help but think that a dominate Rachel was a turn on for her.

As the weeks went by, Santana had put cream on Rachel's bruise everyday and as it got closer to the full moon, she started to believe more that Rachel was telling her the truth. She would ask little things about what being a werewolf was like, and Rachel would always hesitate, but in the end she did tell her. Santana made sure to never push it either, because Rachel was so sensitive about the topic and would close up easily.

In the end, nothing went wrong. Santana was starting to be able to believe Rachel and not leave her, and Rachel felt human around her. It wasn't until it was the week up to the full moon that Rachel was starting to backtrack in their relationship. They had been on her bed, making out with Rachel on top of Santana. Rachel suddenly pressed up harder against Santana, deepening the kiss. Santana squeaked in surprise when she felt Rachel move her hands under her shirt, before that day they had been relatively slow and never went past making out. And even then, sometimes it was just cuddling or gentle kisses that they did. Rachel started to tug slightly on the shirt and Santana moved her hands to gently push Rachel away, but Rachel quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the bed. When Rachel finally broke the kiss for air, Santana spoke up.

"Rachel," She said, remembering the last time this happened. "Rachel!" She said loudly, looking at the smaller girl's eyes. Rachel froze and looked at her, finally looked at her, before scrambling off of her and falling off the bed in the process.

"You okay?" Santana asked as she stood up and walked to her.

"Don't," Rachel said, holding up a hand and moving backward. "Just… don't come near me," Rachel put her hand down and brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Santana was silent, not knowing what to do. Rachel looked up, noticing her again before looking back down. "it's close to the full moon and I tend to… lose control of myself, so you should go so-"

"Oh no you don't," Santana said and she walked to Rachel and kneeled down in front of her. She put her hands on Rachel's knees, ignoring the other girl's whimpers. "You can't just leave me again, I won't let you. That's why we're gonna talk about this."

"I don't want to hurt you or do something I regret." Rachel said, trying to move away from Santana. Santana frowned and watched as Rachel freaked out over her wolf. Even though she hadn't seen Rachel change into one, the reaction she got from her at times were too real to think she was lying, like this one. Sighing, Santana shifted closer to Rachel and placed her hands on her face, making her look up at her.

"It's okay, I trust you." Santana said softly and Rachel looked at her face, looking for any doubt, any fear, and found none. She gave Santana a small smile and nodded, making Santana smile back and lean in and place a lingering kiss on her forehead. Santana sat down next to Rachel, placing an arm around her loosely. After some time, she felt Rachel relax and lean closer to her. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until Santana spoke up.

"Hey, do you mind if I…" Santana bit her lip and spoke up again. "If I watched you, ya know, change?" Rachel looked up at her, gapping.

"What, me transform into my wolf?" Rachel asked in disbelief and Santana nodded. "But…I could hurt you."

"What did I just say?"

"That… you trust me?" Santana smiled and nodded and Rachel sighed. She looked at the ground as she thought about it. If she did let Santana watch, she couldn't be sure that she was going to be safe. For all Rachel knew, she could attack Santana any second.

"Please?" Santana asked and Rachel looked at her, at the pleading look in her eyes and bit her lip. Then again, if she did, she would finally prove to Santana she really was a werewolf, that she wasn't crazy.

"Only if you do exactly what I say." Rachel said and Santana's face lit up and she smiled.

"I will, I just want to see all of you." Santana said and Rachel nodded.

"Then, on the night of the full moon, you have to go to the woods because that's where I… transform," Saying the word out loud was still odd to her, and it would take a while to get used to. "But listen, you have to stay far away from me when I change no matter what," Rachel frowned and looked down. "It's not going to be a pretty sight."

"I can handle it." Santana said but Rachel wasn't sure. Instead, she nodded and they spent the rest of the day without talking about the wolf inside her.

* * *

Rachel nervously stood in front of the classroom Shelby taught in, trying to calm herself. It was after school and Rachel had told Santana that she had to tell Shelby about Santana wanting to come. Santana had offered to come with her, but she told her it was best if she did it alone, and Santana gave her a good luck kiss before Rachel went to the classroom.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and saw Shelby sitting at her desk grading papers. Shelby looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled.

"Hey." She said and Rachel gave her a shaky smile.

"Hi." She greeted back as she closed the door and locked it. Shelby raised her eyebrow at the sound of the lock clicking, but didn't say anything. Instead, she put her pen down and looked directly at Rachel. Rachel gave her a nervous smile and walked to her desk.

"Um, Shelby, I have something to ask you." Rachel said.

"Does this have to do with Santana?" She asked, knowing how close the two had gotten. She had smelled Santana on her in the halls for the past month, and Shelby thought they were more than friends.

"No, well, yes and, um," Rachel said nervously and Shelby frowned. Usually Rachel knew exactly what to say and say it confidently. Usually, she wasn't a stuttering mess.

"Rachel, what is it?" Shelby asked, standing up and reaching over her desk to put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Um," She started and gave her a small laugh. "This may sound crazy to you, but can Santana come with us?"

"With us?" Shelby asked, confused. Suddenly, it clicked and Shelby looked at her sternly. "Rachel, you aren't talking about letting her come with us on the night of the full moon, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel said and Shelby let out a heavy sigh. "Please, it's the only way to show Santana I really am a werewolf, that I'm not crazy."

"Rachel, if she trusts you, then she should believe you." Rachel frowned and walked around the desk and grabbed Shelby's shoulders.

"Shelby, please, I'm begging you, let Santana come. She wants to come, she wants to see all of me and that includes the wolf. I will get on my knees if I have to." Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"Rachel, no I- Rachel!" Shelby said loudly at Rachel getting on her knees and tugging on her shirt.

"I said I would," Rachel said with a grin before pouting again. "Please, just this once. I want her to really see me because I… I love her," Shelby's face softened and she looked down at Rachel, who was staring up at her with pleading eyes. "I love her." Rachel repeated softly and Shelby looked at her silently for a bit, thinking it over in her head.

Rachel was looking at her so desperately and she should say no, that it was too dangerous. However, with the way Rachel was looking at her, it was hard to say no. Finally, Shelby let out a sigh and nodded.

"Just once." Shelby sand and Rachel broke into a wide grin.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging Shelby's midsection tightly. Shelby couldn't help but laugh lightly as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"You have to do what I say though, both of you." Shelby said and Rachel quickly nodded.

"We will, we promise," Rachel said and gave Shelby another squeeze before getting up. "I have to tell Santana." With that, Rachel practically ran out of the room, and Shelby watched, wondering if she did the right thing. She wanted Rachel to e happy, and letting Santana join seemed to do that, but she also needed to worry about Santana's safety. She sat back down in her desk, hoping her decision wouldn't come and bit her in the ass later.

* * *

As soon as she left the school she walked to Santana's house, where she knew the girl was home. She couldn't help but grin, happy that Shelby let Santana come. After a few moments she heard someone walked to the door form the other side and it opened to reveal Santana's dad.

Rachel's grin faltered as she saw him. Technically she had already met him and the rest of Santana's family, though as a wolf and she was dangerously close to attacking them. She tried not to think of that night, and instead gave him a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Lopez, is Santana home?"

"Yeah, hold on." He said and walked farther in the house. She heard him yelling for her to come down and it wasn't long after that she heard footsteps again and Santana was at the door.

"Hey," Santana said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you, about that… thing we talked about." Santana nodded in understanding and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Lets go to my room." She said and Rachel nodded, allowing Santana to lead her. As they went up the stairs, Santana had said to her father she was going to be with her friend in her room. Friend. Rachel tried not to take too much offense to the word, after all, they hadn't put a name to what they had. When they finally reached her room, they sat on the bed and Santana turned to her.

"So, you had something to tell me?" Rachel nodded and grinned.

"Shelby said you can come along with us." Santana smiled brightly at Rachel's words and squeezed Rachel's hands.

"That's great," She said and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to see it, to see _all_ of you, including the wolf part." Rachel's smile faded and she looked down.

"I don't like that part of me." She said quietly and Santana frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's ugly and I'm… I'm a monster." Rachel said softly, finally saying out loud what she had thought of herself. She felt hands on either side of her face and she was forced up to look at Santana.

"You're not a monster, just different, and you're definitely not ugly," Santana said and Rachel smiled, never realizing how nice it was to hear something like that from Santana until now. "What you are, it's something different and it's part of who you are, it's what makes you special." Rachel leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, careful not to let her wolf take over.

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel said softly and Santana brought her hand to her lips and kissed it.

"No problem." The rest of the time they were in Santana's room, and were laying in the bed. Rachel snuggled in Santana's arms around her, and for the first time since she had become a werewolf, she felt safe and loved, like nothing bad could happen to her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter. I've been playing with an idea of making a sequel but I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm glad you all liked it especially since this is the first supernatural type fic I've ever written.

* * *

The next day they had decided that Santana would ask her parents if she could spend the weekend with Rachel while Rachel asked her dads if she could spend the weekend with Shelby, where Santana would be actually going with. Santana called her up once she got in to her room after that and Rachel grinned at the news and told Santana her dads had said yes to spending the night with Shelby.

Finally it was the night of the full moon, and Rachel waited anxiously in her room for Shelby. Earlier she had called Santana and told her to get ready and now all they were waiting for was Shelby. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Rachel quickly stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs. When she opened the door and saw Shelby, she looked back at her dads and said goodbye to them.

"So," Rachel began once she closed the door behind her and walked to Shelby's car. "What are you planning for tonight?" Rachel asked once she was in the car.

"You'll see." Was all Shelby said, making Rachel frown as she got in the car. The rest of the ride was in silence and Rachel wondered what Shelby was planning to do once they got to the woods. When they finally reached Santana's house, Rachel nearly jumped out of the car and hurried to the door. She rang the doorbell and soon the door opened and Santana was at the other end.

"Hey." Santana said and Rachel grinned back. After saying goodbye to her parents she walked out with Rachel and headed to Shelby's car. Rachel climbed into the back seat with Santana following behind her. As Santana climbed in, she looked at Shelby, who was looking at her.

"Hi, Ms. Corcoren," Santana said with a nervous smile. "Thanks for letting me come." Shelby gave her a silent nod before turning back around and driving towards the woods. Santana wasn't sure what to think and shifted closer to Rachel, who laughed lightly.

"Don't mind her," Rachel said into her ear as she rubbed Santana's back. "She's just being overprotective." Santana sighed and smiled at her. The rest of the car ride was silent and when they finally reached the woods, Santana followed her out.

"Santana," Shelby said and Santana turned to her. "Here's the keys to drive back to my apartment and sleep tonight. Vicki will let you in," She threw the keys at Santana and started walking past her. "Don't damage it."

"Who's Vicki?" Santana asked Rachel in confusion.

"The sitter for Beth on the nights of the full moon," Rachel said as she grabbed Santana's hand. "She's the only one that knows about us, other than you." Santana nodded, shocked and a little jealous that someone knew before her. She silently followed Rachel in the woods until they reached a clearing. Rachel let go of Santana's hand and walked a few steps ahead before stopping and taking off her shirt. Santana looking away, blushing, and Rachel grinned at her.

"You wanted to see _all _of me." She said and Santana blushed harder.

"I do, well not like _everything_, but um." She started stuttering when Shelby started staring at her. Shelby sighed and shook her head before looking at Rachel, who had an amused look on her face.

"Rachel, hurry." Rachel nodded and took the rest of her clothes off and looked at Shelby once she was done. Shelby went into her bag quickly and pulled out a metal chain, making Rachel gap at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rachel said as she watched Shelby walk to the tree and tie the chain around it.

"Do you want Santana to see or not?" Rachel bit her lip and looked at Santana then back at the chain.

"Fine…" She said and Shelby motioned her forward with her finger. Rachel walked to her and Shelby started to chain her wrists and ankles together.

"There." Shelby said once Rachel was tied up and stood up. She ruffled Rachel's hair before going to the other side of the clearing to do the same thing to herself. Rachel looked at Santana standing a little bit away from her and motioned her towards her with her head.

"Hey." Santana said as she walked toward Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel said back with a grin and looked down. "Usually I'm not tied up." Santana reached out and lightly touched the chain with her finger before trailing it down to her hand and grabbing it.

"I'm sure Shelby knows what she's doing." Santana said and Rachel scoffed.

"So you side with her." Rachel said with a roll of the eyes, but still smiled lightly. Santana smiled softly and leaned in and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips. Shelby watched them from her spot in the woods, chained up, and smiled. She was glad Rachel had someone, and she hoped Santana wouldn't run away from her after this night.

"Rachel, get ready." She said, knowing they were dangerously close to changing. Rachel looked at her and nodded as she pushed Santana away.

"You have to stay away now." Rachel said and Santana frowned but did as told. After a few minutes of Santana waiting for something, it finally happened. She jumped when Rachel suddenly doubled over in pain and fell onto the ground. She was vaguely aware of Shelby's pains of cry in the background, all she cared about was Rachel.

Rachel leaned up a little bit and Santana's eyes widened when Rachel's screamed in pain as her bones shifted. It was an odd sight, Santana knew that much. She watched as Rachel's bones shifted and fur grew out of her and her screams of pain became more and more animalistic. Suddenly, the same wolf she saw in her backyard was in front of her again. And once the transformation was done, Santana realized it was probably the most painful thing in the world.

And Rachel had to go through with it every month.

Once Rachel was done transforming, she tried to get up, only to fall back down from the chains. She growled and tried to pull and bite, intent to get out. Santana watched and started walking towards her.

"You're going to hurt yourself." The wolf froze for a second before whipping her head to Santana. Suddenly, with renewed energy, she tried to rip away from the chains and Santana took a cautious step back. She remembered when Rachel was in her backyard, her face near hers, and she didn't hurt Santana.

Slowly, she walked towards Rachel again and stopped just in front of her. She bent down and ran her hand through Rachel's fur. That seemed to make Rachel calm down and she stopped squirming in the chains. Santana smiled and moved her head from the wolf's body to her head, petting right between the ears.

"Don't worry," Santana said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Rachel woke up on the ground of the woods again, that was the same. But something was different, she just didn't know what. She moved to sit up and realized how heavy her limbs were. Suddenly she remembered and she snapped her eyes open.

That's right, Santana watched. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Santana probably got terrified at the sight of her changing and left. Rachel wouldn't be surprised if Santana never wanted to talk or even look at her again.

A hand on her back made her jump in surprise and she turned around and saw Santana lying down next to her. She gaped at her and blinked, wondering if it was a messed up hallucination her head had come up with. When Santana reached out and lightly cupped Rachel's face, she knew it had to be real.

"You didn't go?" Rachel finally asked and Santana shook her head.

"I didn't want to." Santana replied and Rachel bit her lip and looked down.

"Did I…"

"Hurt me?" Santana finished and Rachel nodded and looked away. Santana smiled and placed her fingers under Rachel's chin, forcing her to look up. "No, you didn't." Rachel smiled, relieved.

"You didn't have to stay, it… probably wasn't a pretty sight." Santana frowned and shook her head.

"No," She said softly and Rachel closed her eyes. She was right then, Santana thought it was ugly, that _she_ was ugly; a monster. "It was beautiful." That caught Rachel off guard and she snapped her eyes opened and looked and Santana.

"Huh?" Santana laughed lightly at the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"It was you, all of you, and damn it Rachel, I don't care what you say, it was beautiful," She leaned closer and gave Rachel and lingering kiss on the lips. "You're not a monster." She said once they broke apart and Rachel looked at her silently for a moment.

"I…I love you." She said softly and Santana smiled.

"I love you too." Rachel realized that was the first time they said those words to each other and she couldn't help the grin from appearing on her face.

Santana really did lover her, she was her with her even after seeing Rachel change with her own eyes. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana on the lips.

Santana really was there, and for once since finding out what she was, everything was going perfect. She knew it wouldn't always be perfect, after all she was a werewolf, but as long as she had Santana, she could get through it.


End file.
